Becoming a Marauder
by blackphoenix2217
Summary: Dying is always fun. Dying painfully is funnier. Getting reborn with the gal you died with now that's bound to be interesting. Join these two friends as they grow and discover they will be attending Hogwarts with the Marauders. As they relearn to trust they strive to change the wizarding world as we know it, however; there's one catch…..they've been reincarnated as the opposite sex
1. 1 The End That Started It All

**Disclaimer:**

 **We don't own any of the characters but a few OC's the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling. We do not make any money off of this fanfiction; it is done solely for our own amusement.**

 **Authors are:**

 **Blackphoenix2217**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143_

* * *

The end that started it all

Fate has a strange way of working out. You never know when a life will begin or when one will end. But does anything ever truly end? Can a soul truly die or is it given new life, a new beginning.

A young Hispanic women, sat on her bed absently playing with a small Yorkie. Allowing it to munch on her fingers, her other hand fiddling with her phone, an old galaxy s5 currently on its last leg.

It was a normal day, a rather boring day. She sighed flopping down onto the bed before sending out a one worded text, 'Yo'

A young red-headed woman lay stretched out on the floor in her bedroom reading the _Harry Potter_ series for at least the seventh time over. A loud beeping sounded through the room causing the girl to stretch her hand out feeling the floor around her in search of the device not bothering to look away from the book. After a few moments she managed to pull it to herself and push the small button to turn the screen on. Her head turned towards the phone as her eyes reminded locked on the page. It took another minute before she finally managed to glance at the phone only to see the screen had already shot itself off.

Groaning slightly she moved the phone to rest on the left side of her book yet again pressing the button allowing the screen to light up revealing a text messaged labeled 'Piper.'

She quickly typed in her password to unlock her phone allowing the book to lay out on the floor as she held the phone in both her hands and opened the message and was greeted by a single word from her best friend, Piper, 'Yo.' She smiled and sent back 'Ho.' and waited for the reply, her eyes glancing to the book.

Piper groaned from her bed as she waited for the inevitable reply. The Hispanic women was certain her friend didn't work today so she couldn't understand what was taking so long. She hadn't gotten any new books had she? No. Piper decided her friend would have told her and would have given her an ear full about all the juicy spoilers the new book held.

The dog jumped onto her stomach as he chased a small squeak toy Piper was holding. The dog grabbing it quickly as Piper glanced yet again at her phone in aggravation only for it to finally chime revealing a text message from 'Adena.'

Not bothering to read the message Piper quickly replied with 'Yo' and hitting send before glancing at what her best friend sent, giggling slightly to herself at seeing the much expected 'Ho.'

Adena grabbed her phone as it lit up again tearing her eyes away from the book as she unlocked it and quickly typed 'A pirates life for me!' before waiting to see what Piper would text next as she sat up groaning as she stretched and closed the book after marking her place.

"Gator!" Piper yelled playfully at the small dog as it ran away with its toy, squeaking it all the while. She sat up to chase the little dog before her phone yet again chimed. She quickly began to text only to frown at noticing what her friend had sent.

Huffing slightly she continued with her message sending it quickly, 'A pirate's lif…. Fuck you, bitch you forgot the ho that was my line, spoil sport! :P'

'I was distracted by the book…..XD' Adena texted back walking to the kitchen

Piper glared slightly at her phone while mumbling out, "of course you were" before turning it to speech to text and singing out as she walked around her house looking for her dog, Gator, 'For you insolence you most now be subjected to the whole thing. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.'

Piper giggled before flopping down on the living room couch and allowing a large orange tabby to climb on top of her and use her back as a bed as she typed, 'mahaha take that you scalawag… and on another note have you seen captain America civil war yet'

'Yes loved it….. XD' Adena sent back grabbing a pitcher of sweet tea from the fridge and shouting it with her foot.

"Damn :/ you want to watch it again I haven't seen it" Piper text crossing her fingers as she said aloud, "please say yes, please say yes" while the cat on her back purred loudly rubbing its head onto the back of the girl's neck.

Adena checked her bank account with her phone sighing at the depressing number before texting back, 'I don't have money :'(' she then grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

"I just got paid :) hint hint" Piper texted as she petted the orange fur ball it leaning over her shoulder as if to read the text messages. Piper giggled slightly as she told him, "rude" casing the orange cat to purr louder into her ear.

Adena shrugged at the reply with a slight grin on her face, 'When's it start?' as she began to pour herself a glass.

"Hmmmmm, Garfield do you purr-K know when forth the show begins" Piper asked the orange cat on her back who pawed at her shoulder while giving a meow or two as if two answer.

"But a lass." Piper told her feline friend solemnly, "I do not speak dumb ass" only for the cat known as Garfield to bit her ear causing her to shurk.

Piper rubbed her ear as Garfield purred loudly obviously pleased with himself. Sighing Piper said, "revenge shall be had not today, not tomorrow, and maybe not even next week but one day. Revenge shall be had!" laughing softly to herself she then called out to her phone, "ok google current movie times" and after reviewing the times quickly sent Adena another text saying, '10:45 so in an hour'

Adena grinned chugging down her glass before running off to find shoes, while texting 'Be there in 5.'

 **-Line break-**

It was weird Piper thought her mind going over that early conversation. It had all started out so normal. She was 25 and Adena 24 soon they would be getting an apartment together soon they would have their respected degrees, going to work. This, this wasn't supposed to happen. How did this happen?

It had not taken Adena very long to walk down to Piper's parents' house. It was something Adena had done thousands of times, such a normal day. Not even a 3 minute walk down the country road. A peaceful day like any other a soft breeze, blowing from somewhere in the north. How did it turn out like this?

"Adena" Piper wheezed out her brain trying to process what just happened but kept running back to the text that seemed to have started it all. They had been on their way home. Arguing over something trivial both of them laughing at who was better Captain America or Iron Man and then….

"Adena we need to get out of the car" Piper tells her best friend taking note of how much smoke was coming out of the hood of the small little red dodge. Piper shifted trying to get her seatbelt off as her head pounded into her skull from being hit with the air bag. It taking a moment for her brain to realize she was upside down.

"Ok" Now she was pissed, her brain was reminding her some fucking idiot had ran a red light hitting the side of her car. Causing it to flip and roll into a ditch. What the hell happened to the other car, Piper had no idea but it didn't matter. At least not right then with the way her car was smoking.

"Shit Adena my seatbelt…" Piper stammered trying to remove it with one hand as she used her other to hold onto the roof so not to fall when/if it did come undone. Piper glanced slightly over at her best friend only for her eye's to widen.

Adena was slumped awkwardly in the seat, blood trickling from her nose and mouth. Her eyes were shut as if asleep and it was far too dark to see anything else wrong with her friend.

"adena...Adena!" Piper began her voice barely coming out as a whisper. This was a joke this had to be a joke, She desperately leaned over to her trying to feel a pulse praying to whatever god would hear her to let her fiend be ok to let Adena be ok, "This can't… you can't..."

She barely managed to feel a pulse coming from her… heat began to slowly rise up causing Piper's head to jerk to the side seeing a slight fire emerge from the engine.

"Shit shit shitshitshit" Piper began to mumble out as she desperately yanked at her seat belt. Flames were quickly starting to spread melting the fiberglass of the car Causing the young women to hiss as some of it dripped onto her exposed skin.

"Sophie you fucking traitor" Piper muttered at the car as she tried to desperately get free of the seat belt. She froze slightly as she heard a sudden hiss then a whush as the gas ignited.

"Fucking hell why would you do that" She yelped at the car as flames began licking at her skin seeming to dance around her.

* * *

 ** _-Author's notes :)-_**

 **Blackphoenix2217: ok lets see authors notes… hmmm right so we need a Beta reader for this fanfic… what else… what else… oh yeah… Omfg we just killed ourselves**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: I blame you XD_

 **Blackphoenix2217: not my fault but ohhhh I have decided that we aren't going to tell the readers which character belongs to who, let them guess :D**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Hmmm interesting sounds fun! Happy guessing ppl!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: idk what else to talk about… other then we just killed ourselves and that i died by way of…. Ahhh I almost told them spoilers! And which one is mine….**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: The crazy one obviously….then again who can be classified as normal? Except maybe the Dursleys…...and they were the freaks…..._

 **Blackphoenix2217: technically it wasn't their fault**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: It was Dumblefucks yes I know….._

 **Blackphoenix2217: actually it was caused by harry… the horcruxes inside of him caused them to hate him… poor harry**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: hmmm that's an interesting theory…...hmm shall we write a new chapter? If yes let us know….we have no life…..at all…_

 **Blackphoenix2217: speak for yourself I have work… you make me write at ungodly hours for this fanfic evil… EVIL I SAY!**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: I am college student and I work…...sleep has no meaning…...i don't even know what it is anymore….._

 **Blackphoenix2217: it's the thing people do when they want to blackout and abandon their social obligations**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: I do that even awake so…..yeah…._

 **Blackphoenix2217: no that's called 'drinking'**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: ALCOHOL! WHERE!?_

 **Blackphoenix2217: old fashion bourbon… go out the door and down the stairs, then turn right, go straight passed two doors and pause at the third. Go inside there and on your left it'll be there.**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: too much work…...i got vodka hidden in a drawer I'm good…_

 **Blackphoenix2217: good more for me :D now lets move on to the next chapter you gits reading tell us what you think…. Please. see I'm nice I said please**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: SQUIRREL!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: OMG WHERE! *turns hit head on lamb, out cold***

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: …..To be continued…..._


	2. 2 Growing Up

**Disclaimer:**

 **We don't own any of the characters but a few OC's the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling. We do not make any money off of this fanfiction; it is done solely for our own amusement.**

 **Authors are:**

 **Blackphoenix2217**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143_

* * *

Growing up

Sounds were muted around him. It had taken awhile for him to realize that he was no longer a she and he wasn't alone. It took a moment longer to realize that the thing with him was also a he and his twin at least that's what he thought since she, no he, no wait, yeah it was "she" because she had died, that now that she was a "he" then he was being reborn and in someone's stomach or womb maybe… or he/she was just having a really weird dream.

He could feel his twin next to him stretching in the cramped space. It was warm and safe or at least he thought so. His twin; however, seemed to disagree constantly hitting and kicking at the walls around them, him included. This leading to a full out kicking war between the two which judging by the walls protesting, the woman they were currently inside of did not appreciate it.

Sometimes they could hear voices one sweet and melodic as she, his mother? He assumed. Sang to them, other times it was gruff and deep sounding and he would join in on the kicking of the stomach wall as something pressed against their space. The voice always rumbled when he did that. The space kept getting cramped till he felt as if he and his twin were fighting for room but then that seemed to be normal anyway so he wasn't all that concerned.

Suddenly he was moving being pushed away from his twin. He let loose a cry not out of fear but mainly because he was aware that babies were supposed to cry when born and if they don't the doctors would freak and most likely poke him with a bunch of needles to see what was wrong. Then of course there was also the matter of it being extremely cold!

He struggled for a moment letting out a real cry as he tried to feel his twin. Where was his twin? Time seemed to slow and he couldn't figure out way he couldn't hear his twin or feel his twin. He screamed louder when the voice of those around seemed to be panicking. He couldn't quite understand them due to his ears not being fully developed at this age but he knew the panic was about his twin.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise that sounded like something being smacked followed by a cry that sounded oddly as if someone was trying to talk but lacked the capable motor skills to do so…. and he knew somehow the noise he was hearing was his twin and that his twin was like him in the sense that this wasn't his first life.

He was wrapped in something soft before being handed to someone. He assumed it was his new mother as a familiar heartbeat filled his ears somehow managing to calm him. He knew that if he was handed back to his mother then his twin would be as well so he stuck out one arm flailing it around till he felt a familiar presence and latched onto what he knew to be his twins hand, who now lay next to him again.

His twin; however, continued to desperately try to say something that his little body was clearly incapable of doing so. Their mother cooed and awed at them for a moment when his twin soundly decided it best to kick her in her face.

This causing him to admit a strange sound he assumed was a 10 minute old baby laugh. His twin finally satisfied with the events seemed to grasp his hand tightly before both small babies' feeling worn-out from the day's events peacefully dozed off.

* * *

 **-3 months-**

A small infant starred in his sleep before opening his eyes and looking up from where he was laying in the crib, another infant asleep beside him. The baby yawned stretching its hand and taking its younger siblings hand in his before trying to see use his eye's to see around him. He could have sworn he had heard someone talking above him. He blinked and looked around searching for the voice she had heard.

"Good morning Adena" a man with an oddly soothing voice said.

The infant startled, his arms jerking slightly in surprise, who was there? He knew it couldn't be his Mother or Father as they didn't know his old name. Adena felt a small bubble of fear at the fact a stranger was nearby and he or she,... he was starting to confuse herself. She was pretty sure she was a he now, but the person had referred to her by that name so maybe he was still a she?... Adena found herself curious as to who this person was and that curiosity seemed to outweigh the fear she was currently feeling. She wanted to know who was speaking that, who knew her old name.

"Calm yourself you needn't fear death" the soothing voice said a hint of amusement in his tone

Adena's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, was she going to die again? She didn't want to leave; she made a sound of distress hoping perhaps one of her parents would hear her.

"Is that the thanks I get for granting you and your sister a second life" the soothing voice said still amused, "or are you protesting being a boy?"

Adena tilted her head now more confused this was the person who had grant her and Piper a second life? She made a small humming sound before lifting her arms in a gesture to be picked up.

The man lifted her up oddly gentle for someone who should be death. Adena marveled at how cold his skin was and now that she was closer her baby vision that was still blurred cloud make out blond hair and bright white teeth. She huffed for someone claiming to be death he seemed to lack being a walking skeleton. She clumsily reached out a hand and poked him in the cheek as if expecting him to not be real even though he was holding her.

The man sighed oddly remorsefully as he said softly, "if only I had known"

Adena tilted her head, known what? Why did the man who said he was death seemed remorseful? Sure his job seemed to be a depressing one collecting dead and dying souls so what did he regret? Why was he here and why did he grant them a second chance? Adena reached over and patted his cheek as if in comfort, she didn't want the odd man to be upset. She heard the nursery door open and wiggled slightly in the man's grasp as he turned to see who was walking in. She huffed at not being able to see far away aggravated.

"Ares" the soothing voice holding her rumbled almost laughing.

"Thanatos? What are you doing with my son?" Ares growled.

Adena started slightly the name ringing a bell if she remembered Thanatos was the Greek god of death. She made a small whining noise that made a bit more sense know as to how he knew, if he truly was _the_ Thanatos.

"Can't I visit an old friend? A muggle war currently wages yet I find you here" he practically purred, "Isn't it against the rules to raise them yourself or has Zeus not given that order yet. Time is such a pain to keep track of"

"You know as well as I that, that is an Ancient Law. Now what are you doing with my son?" Ares growled stepping forward close enough for Adena to make him out if not clearly.

"Ancient law means nothing for one who is not bound by time. How the all father of time keeps it all straight is beyond me. But I'm more concerned with the souls that need collecting. Particularly the once that interest me" Thanatos hummed brushing Adena's cheek. Adena made a small unsure sound as he glanced between the two men.

Ares growled and moved to take Adena from Thanatos his body tensed. Thanatos chuckled handing the small child over, "stop you whining Ares I'm not here to take him. If I was he'd already be gone. Now Does Zeus know you're raising them?"

Ares shook his head glancing down at his son who was watching him with bright eyes a small hand grasping his shirt. "No, and I would like it to stay that way." he growled lowly his grip on Adena tightening.

"Very while" Thanatos hummed walking to the crib and glancing down at the sleeping form of Piper.

"Why do my sons interest you?" Ares asked

"All beings who are born as potential hell hounds interest me, finding one that was born of a God now that downright fascinates me. Thought I'd pay them a visit instead of sending another to evaluate them" Thanatos grinned flashing his razor sharp teeth at Ares.

Ares watched him warily before moving to the crib and placing his son down gently next to his twin turning to talk to Thanatos further.

"You should be pleased if they're good enough, you'll get to see them long after they die" Thanatos hummed smirking

Ares growled, "I would not want my sons to become your glorified dogs! They are sons of the god of war not of death!"

Thanatos laughed as if at a hidden joke before waving his hand off, "demigods or not. It's rare for hellhounds to be born and I have every intention of keeping a close eye on them. Or would you like me to send someone else to do so?"

"I'll kill any of your minions that get too close to my sons." Ares growled not trusting them.

"Me it is then" Thanatos laughed before vanishing.

Ares looked around warily before back down at his son's Achilles having fallen back asleep curled up to his twin. He smiled slightly before walking out after checking the room one more time to be sure no one else was near his sons.

* * *

 **-6 months-**

A small 6 month old infant sat glaring daggers at what was now known as the greatest challenge of his life this including his past life as well. Or maybe the small infant was just exaggerating on how challenging this was, but damn was he frustrated.

Another 6 month old boy sat slightly by his side, giggling not at all understanding his younger twin's opposition with the door, but chose to tag along nonetheless. The older boy didn't quite understand why he felt the need to be near his sibling but he always acted on instinct even in his last life, so he didn't see any need to put logic into it. Though knowing that he had been reborn kind of threw logic out the window a long time ago plus he had caught his mother casting spells which made him beyond excited to find out where exactly he had been sent to but for now he was a baby and therefore would act like a baby. With this in mind he giggled yet again as his twin decided that his small break was over and stood up on shaky legs using the door as a prop.

The boy reached out with his tiny hands trying to grab a hold of the door handle even going so far as to jump only to stumble back yet again and fall onto his butt causing more giggles to admit from the boy at his side.

With a glare the younger twin yet again stood up only this time pausing to stare at the child next to him. It frustrated him to no end to look at this child, this boy who was evidently his twin, the older one at that. Why was he always the youngest in whatever family he was born into? Why was he a he, how did that even work? Why couldn't he be with his best friend Adena instead of this creepy boy that was always giggling and kept giving him looks that resembled far too much like Adena's facial expressions.

He gave off a low growl, everything frustrated him. This whole being reborn, thing, frustrated him. He was 25 years old, dammit! Not a 6 month old child!

Again the boy next to him giggled earning another glare. After a few moments the standing infant gave a small huff as he looked at the giggling boy who had strange yellow and orange lights flashing around him. He didn't know what those lights where, he had always seen them though ever since he had been reborn. It was weird but maybe everyone sew them in this strange life. He frowned cocking his head at the lights around the boy; they felt oddly familiar to him like energy. He was taught how to feel energy in his last life it had never felt this strongly though and how does one see energy. How could he even know that's what he was seeing, maybe there was something wrong with his eyes. The boy before him continued to giggle causing him to glare once more; he knew the boy was like him. It was obvious no small child could be as smart as the boy before him without being reincarnated or maybe the standing boy was just too hopeful that he wasn't alone.

Giving a sigh, he glanced back at the offending door that held the only key to his past life. He was desperate to go in there to prove that his past life had been real, to hold onto something more concrete so as not to forget.

That was his fear that he would forget. If the baby next to him was anything to go by then perhaps all babies were reincarnated and just forgot their past lives as they grew, as their new life took over.

He growled at the door as he yet again tried to grab the knob. All he had to do was push it down and the door would be open. All he had to do was grab ahold of the object within the room and he was certain he would have proven that it was real and with prove all he had to do was stubbornly hold onto his memories and he would be able to keep them or at least that was what he was hoping for.

Again the small boy fall back onto his butt earning yet another giggle from his twin. This time however he didn't bother to glare, he was too busy trying not to cry in pure frustration something he couldn't ever remember doing not even in his past life. He hated crying then and he hated it now. How could something so simple be so damn frustrating? How could he be so weak and small and unable to even open a fucking door of all things?

The boy beside him seemed to sober up at the prospect of the younger twin crying. The older frowned at his twin before glancing at the offending door that seemed to be the cause for his younger sibling's distress. The younger wanted in and with that thought in mind the older gave a firm nod before crawling up to the door and stopping just underneath the door knob. He glanced at his twin expectantly and for a moment, the younger twin did nothing but stare before finally giving a grin.

The young twin yet again pushed himself up only this time using his older twin as a stepping stool or rather climbing onto him like one would do a horse. After about 3 minutes of struggling he managed to push himself up onto his brothers back and stand up grabbing onto the door handle before the older twin collapsed under the weight of the younger.

This causing the younger twin to fall forward as the door cracked open to reveal a large open space room, with a grand piano sitting slap dap in the middle of it. The older boy's eyes widened not from the piano but from his younger twin's laughter something the older had only ever heard once. The younger seemed to pissed at the world to allow himself to relax enough to laugh if anything the younger was far more inclined to try and say every curse word he know every couple of hours. Luckily though; he wasn't yet capable of actually saying them, so they mainly just sounded like baby gibberish that was oddly venomous.

The older twin looked at his laughter with a grin that the younger would swear looked like Adena's before leaning and hugging his twin nearly sending them both tumbling to the floor.

The younger twin shoved off his older brother with a huff before making a beeline on all fours for the piano only to hiss as he realized he couldn't reach the bench. A muffled crash caught his attention and he turned to see his twin on the floor laughing next to a box that had been pushed over. His twin pulled himself up before slowly pushing the now empty box towards the piano.

He paused as he reached his goal before looking around for something smaller to use for a first step and soon spotted the bookshelf. With a small grin he quickly crawled over and carefully examined the books on the bottom shelf before selecting a thick world atlas. Or at least that's what he assumed it was it had maps on it anyway. He stood and tugged on the book with a small grunt before it finally slide free landing on the floor with a soft thump. Putting his small hands on the book he half stood and pushed with his legs as he slide the book over to the piano bench.

The younger smiled happily as he quickly scaled the little staircase his older brother right behind him. Once the younger twin was sitting in front of the keys he grinned at his brother before tentatively pressing down on one of the keys and grinning like a loon at hearing the sound. Why that damn lady that claimed to be their mother had this and didn't use it was beyond him. But ever since he had seen it when the elf had gone in to clean a month ago, he knew he had to play it or at least try.

This was familiar to him, he knew these keys like the back of his hand or rather his old hand not this little thing that couldn't seem to reach the notes right. He huffed slightly to himself glaring at his appendage that only seemed able to press one note at a time. He had two hands so that meant two notes. That was fine he could at least get the basic rhythm for whatever he played.

Only he didn't know what he wanted to play. By playing the piano it would prove that his old life was real after all no 6 month old could play an instrument especially when they have never even heard it. He continued frowning as he stared at the piano only to glare at his older twin who had started to giggle and grin, that damn grin; that yet again reminded him of his best friend.

Sighing softly the younger twin glanced back at the keys and began to carefully play a few notes.

The song being "Yo ho Yo ho a pirate's life for me" the very song him and his best friend had always used to greet each other with.

The older gasped slightly at the tune he looked over at his twin whose face was screwed up in concentration before the older twin pointed his finger accusingly at the younger twin trying desperately to force himself to talk something he hadn't yet done before. His face screwed up slightly as he concentrated before practically screaming, "PIPER!"

The younger twin froze eyes going wide for a moment before slowly turning towards the older twin and barely managing out a soft, "Adena"

"PIPER" the older twin screamed yet again before smashing the younger in a bear hug. For a moment longer the younger didn't move before giving out a small sob as he screamed, "ADENA" and wrapped his little arms around who he now knew to be his best friend. Neither caring how it was possible only that it was.

It was around this time that the lady known as their mother entered the room her eyes going wide at the sight of them only to realize that her babies just spoke before giving off a scream of joy and scooping the two up as she called out, "Ares! They said their first words!"

A tall man walked in he had piercing turquoise blue eyes and raven black hair that was cut short he was lean but well-muscled and had a narrow scar across his left cheek. His skin was pale but still had a slight sun kissed look from growing up in America.

"Jasmine what are they even doing in here?" the man, Ares asked his gruff voice and piercing eyes causing the small infants to shiver as he carefully examined the room as if looking for an intruder.

"Oh…" the women, jasmine glanced back down at the mess next to the piano before shaking her head, "the elf most of left the door open but Ares can you believe it they said their first words!"

Ares looked at his children curiously before asking, "And what was it, their first's words?"

Their mother, Jasmine, looked at them and smiled as if to say go on say it. The twins glanced at each other. Their Father made them uncomfortable, Piper stubbornly decided to cross his arms over his chest and look away in a somewhat form of defiance, causing Adena to giggle before saying with grabby hands towards his sibling, "Piper!" looking at their parents curiously.

Ares raised his eyebrow at this, "Where would he have heard that word."

"It must be from one of the stories we have the elf read them" Jasmine stated happily beaming down at her son.

Ares reached over and took Adena from Jasmine's arms holding him against his chest stiffly as if not used to holding a child. As soon as Adena was removed Piper freaked and leaned towards his twin making grabbing motions at his twin as he screamed, "ADENA."

Adena seeing and sensing his twins distress stretched in his father's hold towards his twin arms reaching as he screamed out, "PIPER" nether wanting to separate after just finding out about the other still being alive.

Jasmines eyes widened at the display as Ares body stiffened, "What!" he cried outraged, "Where would they even get that! Is that damn elf teaching them this?" he then jerked Adena forcing the boy to look at him as he said, "Your name is Achilles do you hear me! You are not Adena you are in no way a girl. I swear I'll kill that damn elf!" before turning his attention to the other boy, "and you! Your name is Patroclus not Piper neither of you are Girls!"

"No!" Piper screamed glaring slightly at the man who was supposed to be their father, "I'n Piper!"

Adena glared at their father as he scowled at the man before promptly swinging his free hands at his face and kicking out with his legs as he said his second word for the day. "NO! PIPER!"

Ares pushed Adena back into Jasmine's hands before pulling Piper away by his ankle causing the younger twin to cry out in shock. Jasmine gasped slightly saying, "Ares! He's too young for that"

Ares only waved his other hand before holding up the child by his ankle and glaring at Adena, "No it is Patroclus, now say it! Call your brother by his rightful name!"

"Ares please they don't understand!" Jasmine begged as she moved to try to take Piper back only for Ares to swing Piper away causing the child to yet again cry out only it sounded oddly like the word shit.

Adena's eyes were wide in shock as he stared at their father before his face set in a familiar glare that almost made Piper sigh. Pointing at Piper he said slowly, "My 'Pat." before pointing towards their father and saying, "Ass."

Piper glared at being called by another name only to laugh at what Adena called their father as he two pointed and said, "Ass!"

Ares twitched slightly but before he could do anything Jasmine forcefully yanked Piper back into her arms before saying, "Ares Peverell you should be ashamed their only 6 months! All they are doing is parroting back words they've heard and words probably gotten from that damn elf if anyone deserves to be punished it would be that damn creature! From now on I will be taking care of the twins! And I want that damn thing gone!" she screamed before turning around and storming off with the twins safely held against her chest.

* * *

 **-2 years-**

"That man is a dick" Piper stated in a matter of fact tone as he sat on the piano bench working his small fingers, trying to get them to be more accustomed to playing the major chords. Adena nodded from his spot stretched out on the floor next to the bench as he read a history book he had found in the bookshelf within the piano room.

The man Piper was referring to was their father who had taken to making the small two year olds run laps around the yard every morning for an hour at 5am on the dot. He would knock on their door count to five and if both were not up and at the foot of their respectful beds, standing at attention mind you, he would make them run until their mother woke at 8am. The only reason they would stop being because she wanted them to eat breakfast with her.

This wasn't really an issue for Piper since he was a morning person even in his last life. The main issue it seemed for Piper during mornings was he had trouble distinguishing between lives. Everything seemed to blur together and a cold shower seemed to be the only way for him to get his head on straight. Luckily though; Piper's response to having his brain jumbled was pure indifference to everything, his body seeming to go through the motions of his daily routine.

Adena on the other hand hasn't change in the aspect of being a zombie whenever he woke up. So Piper had taken to becoming even more of a light sleeper then he had been in his last life. At the slightest noise he would jump up run to his brother's bed yank him up and push him to the foot of the bed. Not at all aware of what he was doing nor why he was doing it simply going through the motions.

It would be around that time that they would hear the knock on the door which gave Piper just enough time to get to his bed and stand at attention as Adena's body stiffened to attention. Their morning routine had started when they were a year old and currently for at least a month now Piper had started being able to wake whenever there was the slightest noise in the hallway.

After their father would leave giving them 30 minutes to get ready for the day Adena would collapse backwards onto the bed while Piper would go and curl up into the shower falling back asleep. 20 minutes later Adena would be up dressed and going into the bathroom to shut off the shower and throw a towel at Piper's head along with something to wear.

This was not a normal thing for a 2 year old and Piper understood that their new life was in an abusive home. It was clear the guy was crazy perhaps in the military of some sort and using the rules he was accustomed to as means to raise them. He probably was a higher up too, now that Piper thought about it. A general of sorts, ordering them around an expecting only the best out of his men or in this case, his kids.

"We're in the wizarding world." Adena piped up from on the floor as if reading Piper's thoughts.

"Mmm" Piper hummed as he played a G-chord, "I figured magic, along with the house elves"

"No I mean The Wizarding World" Adena said glancing up at his best friend, now twin.

Piper frowned slightly as he began playing chopsticks on the piano something one of his cousins in his last life had taught him when he was young. He could practically hear her explaining it as a good way for beginners to improve their fingering. "You mean like Harry Potter" he asked not really seeing how that was possible but anything was believable after all he, she was reborn as a boy.

"This history book has way too many similarities to that book" Adena stated, "then there's the matter of our last name."

"What about our last name?" Piper questioned tilting his head to the side as he continued to play chopsticks. "I'm surprised I can still play this I haven't played it since I was little."

"You are little." Adena reminded his twin before continuing with, "Peverell, I know that name I'm certain it was mentioned in Harry Potter at one point."

"You think you're just being hopeful you were always obsessed with the books and even the movies when they came out." Piper stated frowning slightly as his fingers hit the wrong key. He was playing this far too slow to continually mess it up, "Stupid hands…. Maybe we're in something like _Hocus Pocus_ or some shit like that or maybe magic has always existed. I was pagan in my last life; remember, I might not have did the stuff that lady does with a wand but a lot of the herbs and along with how energy is interpreted is still the same. I've even seen that lady using tarot cards. Something I and my old mother did."

Adena sighed wistfully saying, "It would be cool tho…. I don't even know what year we're in; I guess we should start with that."

"April 3, 1962" Piper stated still playing on the piano causing Adena to glance up at his sibling, "How do you know that?"

"That man reads the newspapers every morning Adena honestly since when am I more observant than you?" Piper questioned giving his best friend a bemused look taking note of how the strange lights around Adena seemed to dance around him.

"Soo if we were in the Harry Potter world that would mean we would be 11 in 1971… and the Marauders started school in…." Adena stated glancing over at Piper

"1971." Piper stated giving Adena a flat look

"And they started school when they turned…" Adena said as if talking to a child which technically he was.

"That doesn't mean anything." Piper stated as he began to play chopsticks again.

Adena remained quiet for a moment before slowly stating, "I'm reading a history book."

"So?" Piper stated still playing

"It's a history guide to the school of Hogwarts…" Adena blurted out.

Piper's fingers tripped over each other hitting all sorts of wrong notes that made him cringe only for him to pause and turn in his sit to look directly at Adena, "That's not even.. I mean how can that… o'for the love of… of course it is... what else would it be."

Adena giggled grinning as he said, "We are going to be going to school with the Marauders."

"Ok…. say that we do… say that what was written in Harry Potter is in fact real… or real for us I guess…" Piper gave a slight confused face before continuing, "What are we going to do. I mean are we going to try to become Marauders… make friends with them?"

"Hmm I think it would be more fun if we pranked the Marauders like an ongoing prank war. We can try to outdo them! Can you imagine if we got into Slytherin? We could be the twins of Slytherin and have a friendly rivalry with the Marauders." Adena stated excitedly

Piper chuckled slightly "Yeah but I'm not an ambitious person so I doubt I'll make it into that house. Besides I think I'm just going to goof off in this life. The last one was kind of mundane, you know?"

"Hmmm yeah I guess. That would mean Slytherin is out then." Adena stated with a slight frown then changing the subject asked, "So what house do you think you'll end up in."

"Gryffindor most likely; I'm both stubborn and stupidly brave. You?" Piper stated going back to playing the piano.

"Hmmm I'd think either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for me, not sure." Adena said laughing

"I know I'm not Ravenclaw." Piper stated flatly, "and it would suck ass if we don't get into the same house."

"You could get into Ravenclaw you're smarter than you were in your last life." Adena stated with a giggle.

The keys on the piano paused for a moment as Piper took in what Adena had just stated before crying out, "Oi! What the hell! Are you saying I was dumb?!"

"If the shoe fits," Adena stated with a laugh only to give a startled squeak as a plant on the piano shattered from Piper's anger.

Adena quickly took that as his cue to run with Piper screaming after him, "OI get back here and eat my fist you damn yellow-belly!"

"At least you know you can do magic now!" Adena screamed trying to distract Piper from killing him only it didn't seem to work as he was tackled to the ground.

Piper hummed slapping his brother hard on the chest causing the other to gasp in shock and slight pain. Piper then sat up on top of his brother before asking, "Remember in high school when you were hiding those Harry Potter books at my house from your parents and we kept getting into debates about the books themselves?"

Adena grinned at the memory and nodded his head wiggling slightly to try and get free of Piper, "Yep how could I forget?"

Piper smiled slightly at him before shifting his weight and grabbing his brother's arms to hold him down saying, "Do you remember when we were talking about the characters? Who we liked, who we thought were funny, which once amused us?"

Adena nodded as he sighed accepting his fate in the role of being a chair, "Yeah I do why?"

Piper bit his lip slightly turning his head away so he wasn't looking at Adena, "By far I would have to say the Marauders were my favorite characters and since we're in this time it should prove fun to be on their side… but going on the books….. I kind of want to…." Piper voice trailed off as he mumbled something

Adena frowned "What? Speak up."

Piper sighed shifting slightly, "I don't know, I'm crazy… I like crazy people. And I kind of want to watch the world burn… it'd amuse me…. Don't get me wrong I don't want to see the shit fest that becomes the Marauders lives; I kind of fell in love with their characters at least the ones in the book. And in no way do I agree with Riddle… plus I'm no one's fucking puppet, but I do like where the guys heads at…and it'd be funny as hell if Riddle had won instead of Harry… the whole world would go to shit and I can't help but laugh at the idea of how it would look…."

Adena listened quietly realizing the kind of mood his brother was in. He was teetering on the edge of his old life and this one. His personality clashing with itself. Adena bit his lip knowing in Piper's last life she would find that to be amusing but he wasn't so sure about how Piper felt in this life. It didn't really make sense why Piper looked so nervous saying that stuff or way he was hesitating about it. The old Piper would have been smirking and laughing at the thought of it.

Carefully Adena said, "Okay so you're dark or at least grey. Why should that bother me? Hell I'm greyer anyway; I don't believe all of what is classified as Dark really is."

"You didn't then…." Piper shook his head then with a hesitant laugh said, "But I really really kind of want to sit on a thrown on top of a pile of bones…. Because that would be awesome and it would make me laugh and I kind of have the power to do it now..."

Adena couldn't tell if Piper meant that or not. In truth the old Piper was a bit of a nuttier and had trouble feeling any form of emotion towards anything outside of who she deemed family. In Piper's last life it was common practice to fake emotions like sympathy or empathy towards others. She hadn't felt them nor did she care to, only living by the rules her Aunt had pounded into her head growing up. In that life Piper had complete control over her emotions and very rarely did it slip.

This life though, Adena thought watching his new brother. This life was different, their genetics where different. There was nothing wrong with them mentally and Piper now had a shit ton of emotions swarming around his head that he simple couldn't make sense of.

Adena smirked at Piper knowing his brother was trying to act like his old self yet his newly found emotions were getting in the way. Adena decided to play along; they were only two at the moment there was no telling who they would end up becoming in this life. How much of their old selves would remain but it didn't matter what they ended up doing Piper had been his best friend in their old life and was now his twin. Whoever Piper decided to become Adena would stand by his side and with that in mind he said, "This is true. We have magic now we could do anything. Besides I never liked Dumblefuck."

Piper smirked, "I like him his fucked up in the head, crafty son of a bitch."

"Bellatrix was always interesting to me. If a little bit of a whore." Adena responded

Piper laughed his body relaxing, "If we want to change the shit fest that happened to the Marauders we'll need to be on their side. So how do we go about having our cake and eating it too? Cause I really want to be up close and personal in the fighting and one day sit on a throne of bones because again that would be awesome."

Adena hummed "I've always heard of their being portraits of the Founders hidden in Hogwarts. I bet more than anything we could find them when we get to school. An if a certain Slytherin is found we could ask for advice. Or even Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Mehh" Piper glanced away, "telling you I want to sit on a pile of bones is one thing; telling someone else and they'll lock my ass up in the asylum or think I'm joking."

Adena grinned, "Now who said anything about telling them of your throne?"

Piper sighed, "Also telling them we are reincarnated may not go over well… Riddle is going to want us either way. Since I think the Peverells were some high and mighty bloodline. I don't know i want that into the books and movies as much as you. but if he finds out we know what's going to happen he may end up trying to torture the information out of us or killing us if we don't play his game. Then there's Dumblefuck you know he'll weave himself a pretty little web and make us help him."

Adena smirked from under his brother "and if we play both sides we could get caught by either one…..what if we made our own side?"

"And what side is that? The bat shit crazy side that wants the marauders to live happily ever after while they sit the world on fire. I don't think the Marauders would go for that." Piper laughed

Adena hummed in thought "They would if we planned it right. I highly doubt they would like being manipulated by Dumbledore."

"And ending up dead… I don't think anyone would like that." Piper said softly

Adena hummed "you know we could in a way gather our own allies, you collect others like you while I form allies with others that are also neutral who don't like either side or just don't care."

"Hmmm we could that would be fun, then I also think it would be fun to play both sides... yes you're right about it going to shit if we were found out but wouldn't it be great if the two puppeteers became the puppets." Piper said rolling off his brother and stretching out on the floor like a cat

Adena laughed rolling onto his side to look at his brother "Yes it would."

Piper grinned before sighing, "I have no idea how to go about that though we are only two years old after all…."

"We'll just have to wait and see how things go." Adena said smiling at his brother

* * *

 **-3 years-**

A small three year old with bright blue eyes and silver short hair stood off to the side in a towel as a woman with bright green eyes and long silver hair wrapped another boy up in a towel, the boy looking identical to the boy off to the side.

"We could have done it ourselves Baka." Piper who was the boy off to the side stated in a matter of fact tone as he glared at the women but his eyes flickering to the strange lights that pulled around her, taking note that they seemed duller than usual. He questioned if that meant she was getting sick or if she was just upset, sad maybe.

The women sighed obviously having heard this many times before. "Patroclus." the women began only for the boy she was drying to chirp, "I'm Patroclus."

"Oh I..." the women paused in slight horror at the idea of mixing up her children

"No lady, he's Achilles" the boy to her side stated flatly slightly upset that Adena was going along with the whole new life new name thing causing the women to sigh, "It's mom call me mom."

Piper just smirked before saying in a rather childish voice that somehow didn't fit her youngest son in the slightest despite his age, "Ok lady I love you bye bye" before turning around to leave.

"Hold it young man you still need to get dressed." the woman called only for the three year old to ignore her and continue out of the room. Adena who had taken a like to his new name Achilles; however, remind in front of her stating, "its ok mom we know how to get dressed"

She sighed saying softly with a slight disappointed look, "I know but... you're three..."

"You can dress me mom, if you want." Adena stated with a childlike laugh

"Thank you Achilles. You two are growing up so fast I thought I would have more time… but I'm so proud of you, the both of you. You're so smart. You're my little Ravenclaws." the women stated with pride clearly believing that is where both her children would end up.

"I'm a boy," came a faint voice from the bedroom where Patroclus had disappeared to causing the twins' mother to laugh, "As smart as he is I can't for the life of me understand why that confuses him so."

"Maybe he's a girl in a boy's body… maybe we both are." Adena stated seriously despite the laugh he gave causing his mother to frown and immediately say, "Never say that in front of your father Achilles. You are boys and you will act like it."

Adena frowned slightly but nodded his head nonetheless only for Piper voice to be heard saying, "How the hell did that happen?" causing their mother to sigh in exasperation.

* * *

 **-4 years-**

Adena watched his new Father as he hesitated outside his father's study. He chewed his lip thoughtfully his bright turquoise eyes straying to the books he so desired to pick up and read.

Their parents had made sure they had their own books to read but Adena and Piper had found them too easy and were bored with them quickly. In Adena's case he had read them all and wanted something more advanced. His Father's study he knew held many interesting looking texts. He took a breath and studied his Father one last time to gauge his mood. He seemed fairly relaxed even with the mounds of parchment that were spread out in neat piles on the desk. Nodding he straightened and knocked on the partially open door.

His Father looked up and said, "Enter." Adena walked in slowly and bowed as he greeted his Father, "Father." he said clearly looking down slightly.

"Rise." His Father responded softly as soon as he was standing straight he continued, "What is it you need Son?" he asked briskly not bothering to figure out which son it was since only his eldest seemed capable of showing respect.

Adena hesitated, his eyes once again drawn to the books before replying, "I have no more books to read Father. The ones you have given us are too….easy," he said softly watching his Father for his reaction.

Their Father raised an eyebrow and straightened folding his hands on the desk as he examined his son. "Is that so? An why have you approached me in this matter?" his Father asked his sharp blue eyes never leaving him.

Adena swallowed and asked tentatively, "I was hoping you would see fit to let me read some of the ones from your study Father."

His new father stared at him for a moment before standing and walking over to his bookshelf examining them before picking up a black text book and setting it down at his desk gesturing for Adena to take a sit.

Adena moved forward obediently and climbed into one of the Straight backed chairs across from his Father's desk folding his hands in his lap as he waited patiently. His father merely gestured to the book on the desk before taking a sit and began writing once more.

Adena carefully took the book knowing that many in his Father's library were considered Rare. He smiled as he read the title _The Art of War by Sun Tzu._ It was a book that he had heard referenced in his past life but had never gotten to read.

"Chapter 8, read it aloud." his father stated without looking up from his work as he picked up a few rolls of parchment.

Adena obediently opened the book and found the correct chapter, his eyes scanning the page before he began to read aloud, " ** _VIII. Variation in Tactics1._** _Sun Tzu said: In war, the general receives his commands from the sovereign, collects his army and concentrates his forces **2.** When in difficult country, do not encamp. In country where high roads intersect, join hands with your allies. Do not linger in dangerously isolated positions. In hemmed-in situations, you must resort to stratagem. In desperate position, you must fight_."

"Explain what that means." his father told him still more focused on the parchments in front of him.

Adena paused in his reading chewing his lip as he thought over what he read. After a few minutes he said slowly, "It means that in War one obeys his sovereign or commander, they follow orders. The Second part means that you remain aware of your surroundings at all times, that you keep your allies close and that you do not linger or stay too long in a place too easily ambushed or surrounded, You want a clear view of all possible opposition. If you do end up where you are in fact surrounded one must not panic but strategize and plan. If desperate then all bets are off and you have no choice but to fight and survive." he said slowly and carefully

"You do not survive, you win." his father told him giving him a hard look. Adena observed his Father carefully and would swear that though he corrected him, his Father's eyes for the briefest second held a glimmer of pride before it vanished. His father then waved his hand dismissing Adena stating, "I expect the book to be returned to my study by the end of the day, undamaged."

Adena couldn't help it as he flashed his Father an exhilarated smile before carefully taking the book and leaving the study to go read. Never noticing the thoughtful look his Father gave him as he watched him leave before returning to look over the books in his study.

The next morning after training a new book shelf was added next to the one the twins already had. A note attached to it read simply:

 _This bookshelf is charmed to be filled every two weeks with books from the house library._

 _I want a written book report on any that you read to check your understanding._

 _Father_

Adena grinned and gave a whoop of joy before eagerly scanning the shelf for something to read.

"Oh goody school work at the age of 4… what joy." Piper stated dryly before taking one at random and stretching out to read it, ignoring how bright the strange lights seemed to be that surrounded Adena.

Adena glanced at the book his brother was reading only to hide a giggle. Piper had just happened to grab _The Iliad and The Odyssey by Homer_ which Adena found Ironic considering their past family and new family's Obsession with the Ancient Greeks and Romans.

"Of course this is what I grab." Piper moaned but made no move to change it as he read. Adena laughed before removing the note carefully and putting it in a small wooden box for safekeeping.

* * *

 **-5 years-**

"This is fucking weird." a five year old boy thought as he stood in front of a full length mirror in the bathroom butt naked. "I'm a boy" Piper stated as he always did when he looked at himself. This being a fact that both puzzled and intrigued him to no end.

Suddenly a head popped around the door frame and he found himself looking at a dressed version of himself that was grinning at him. "Hurry up. You think by now you'd be used to having a dick." Before darting away laughing

"You think you'd be used to it" the naked boy said in a mocking tone as he yet again looked back at himself cocking his head to the side. "How can someone be born with silver hair" he asked to no one, yet another thing that greatly fascinated him. As he stood there thinking his twin snuck back in the room and with a giggle turned his hair an alarming shade of Umbridge pink that clashed horribly with his bright turquoise eyes. "Adena! I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted. Adena just laughed his eyes seemingly brighter as he danced out of his twins reach.

"Aww come on Piper it looks great!" He joked smiling at him. Suddenly all mirth vanished from his face as stomping sounded on the stairs and their father bellowed, "Achilles! Patroclus! What's taking so long!?"

"Change it back" the pink haired boy said his voice slightly panicked. Adena looked at him panicked before desperately trying to fix it only succeeding in giving himself violet streaks on his own hair. Before he could try again their father stormed in stopping as he caught sight of his sons. Adena gulped quietly before speaking up, "Sorry Father I was teasing Piper and I turned his hair pink, when I tried to fix it I turned mine instead."

"No actually, I was just getting out of the shower when I thought my hair would look much better if it were pink. Adena made fun of me for it so I gave him some violet stripes" Piper started crossing his arms over his chest as he gave a triumphant grin as if proud of himself, his heart pounding as he watch the strange lights around his new father seem to grow darker. Neither of the twins realizing they were calling each other by their past names.

Their father glared down at them eyes narrowed into slits. "How many times have I told you!" he said voice filled with venom, "Your names are not Adena or Piper. You are Achilles D Peverell and Patroclus D Peverell! You are not girls and you do not charm your hair pink!"

"But I don't like my name being Patroclus it's very outdated. Piper is much better don't you think Adena?" Piper said still standing butt naked as he takes a step in-front of Adena somewhat blocking him from their father.

Their father suddenly raised his hand as if to strike Piper only for Adena to scream "He's joking!" as his temper snapped he stepped around Piper allowing his magic to lash out flinging their father away from them and out into the hall.

"Well fuck Adena now you've gone and done it" Piper said softly sounding agitated only to step closer to their father and say, "ha try hitting me now that I know how to throw people"

"Crucio" their Father spat out causing Piper to scream for a split second before biting his bottom lip and dropping to his knees seeming desperate not to scream as one of his hands clawed at the ground and the other his chest.

Adena saw red and bodily tackled his father only to be flung aside his head smacking against the dresser where he dropped and didn't move.

"Shit…. the Crucio curse…. At least... it's not as bad as burning…. to death…. fuck…." Piper thought as he desperately tried to regain control of his breathing before passing out.

* * *

 **-6 years-**

Piper pulled at his bindings helplessly as the cane once more landed on Adena's unprotected back. The hit resounded in the training room drawing a cry from Adena as well as several curses.

Piper grit his teeth; that was one thing that wouldn't change. Adena had always cussed like a sailor in their past life a fact which seemed to have only been enhanced here. In many ways Adena was the same person. However, one thing that was very different was that unlike in their last life Adena would not hide how she acted. He was more free with his reactions or whims. The Pranks he often pulled being a result of that. He was bolder he supposed whereas in their old life Adena had been very reserved and shy.

Piper perked up slightly as his Father finally put away the cane. Adena's back was covered in long angry red welts some of them bleeding where the skin had broken. He hoped his father was satisfied; all he had done was call Adena by their past names during breakfast. It was such an innocent thing he was unsure how it warranted this kind of reaction. And why by all the gods was he beating Adena instead of him!? Wasn't he the one that said it not Adena?

His heart sank as his Father picked up a whip, cringing as it whistled through the air before striking Adena who jerked with a sharp cry the whip biting into his abused back with ease.

Piper couldn't help but scream out, "What the hell! Do we look black to you?!"

Their Fathers only response was to slam the whip harder than before, the whip tearing the skin with each strike as Adena slowly stopped fighting and pain clouding his features as he slowly let his body go limp.

Piper's eyes widened as he tried to yank himself free taking note at how dim the strange lights were around his twin. What did that even mean? Piper fearfully stammering out, "I… it was a stupid racist thing to say I'm sorry... please... just stop!" after a few moments longer of their Father hitting Adena with the whip Piper screamed out yet again to try and stop him, "Stop it please… I'll.. I... I won't call him that anymore… I'll call him Achilles… I'll call him whatever the hell you want me to... please just stop... please!"

After a few more lashes their Father stopped throwing the whip to the side before with a flick of his wand released Adena who slumped to the floor dazed from pain. He then began to walk out flicking his wand at Piper releasing him saying curtly, "Clean him up and stay out of my sight. Maybe now you will call each other by your proper names!" that said he left not looking back.

Piper wasted no time in running to his brother as fast as he could pausing just above him hands hovering above Adena not knowing what to do; not having a damn clue on how to treat these kinds of injuries.

 **-Line break-**

Piper or rather Patroclus lay there in his bed unable to sleep. He needed to remember that his name was Patroclus now and Adena's name was Achilles. He couldn't afford another slip up. He glanced at his brother lying in bed having fallen asleep hours ago. Their father hadn't bothered to heal Adena, no Achilles back. So Piper,... no Patroclus, had to try and wrap and fix his brother back up. Their father had hurt them thousands of times but this was the first time he left the injuries. This was the first time Patroclus was forced to try and bandage his brother.

Patroclus bit his lip as he watched his twin sleep; his brother was more or less exhausted and had fallen asleep hours ago. However, the boy wasn't moving and that thought terrified Patroclus. What if he was dead? Shouldn't he move? Didn't Adena move in her sleep? Shouldn't he move? Even if they had been reborn Achilles should still move, shouldn't he? Unless he was dead… Patroclus could hardly even see the light around him and it wasn't orange and its normal yellow color was dull and mixed with grey… why was it so faint?.. Why wasn't it dancing around like normal?... why did the colors look like that?..

Unable to take it anymore Patroclus stood up and pounced on the bed, shaking his brother, "Ade… Achilles? Or you ok?"

Achilles groaned tiredly opening his eyes, "huh…"

Patroclus let out a sigh of relief to see Achilles wasn't dead before patting his brother on the head and letting him fall back onto the pillow, "Never mind go back to sleep"

"A..th..ena...?" his twin slowly slurred out his eyes still clouded from sleep.

"Don't call me that… and go back to sleep ade..." Patroclus shook his head saying, "Achilles…"

Achilles shifted slightly on his stomach wincing as the movement caused his wounds to flare, "Do we…..have….a painkiller….back hurts."

Patroclus panicked slightly saying, "Umm no… I don't… I don't know.. Let me look… just go back to sleep." he then forced a laugh trying to calm his brother or maybe himself by saying, "Ha get it **back** to sleep…ha ha,,, cause you know your back is all torn up..."

Achilles didn't reply instead he closed his eyes before saying slowly, "Herbs….. From…. Garden…. maybe?"

Patroclus bit his lip before saying, "I'll… _I'll take care of it,_ just go back to sleep. One pain killer coming up so just relax."

Achilles nodded his body relaxing as he slowly drifted back to sleep. Patroclus was immediately off the bed and out the door, down the stairs. He turned right going straight passed two doors before pausing on the third door on his left. He stood there just staring at the door before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. When he opened his eyes his expression was completely blank as he pushed open the door and walked in not bothering to knock.

He ignored the narrowed eyes coming from the man sitting at the desk as he strode into the room going to the left and stopping at the mini bar before pour a glass of bourbon, adding 2 dashes of angostura orange bitters and 1 cube of sugar.

He then walked over to the desk placed the drink in front of the man stating emotionlessly, "Peace offering"

Their Father sat back in his chair and studied him closely before saying, "Peace offering for what? An where did you learn to mix a drink?" his Father asked

Patroclus hummed emotionlessly stating, "Your 6 year old son requires a painkiller from the lashing you gave him."

"If you treated his wounds as you should have. He would not be in pain." His father replied not moving to take the drink.

Patroclus hummed stating still without emotion, "Yes because a 6 year old child who has no training or knowledge in either muggle form or wizardly form is going to know how to properly treat wounds that go down to the bone." Patroclus hummed again cocking his head to the side asking yet again without emotion, "So like I said your 6 year old son requires a painkiller from the lashing you gave him and you should be proud that your other 6 year old son somehow managed to stop the bleeding without knowing what the hell he's doing."

Their Father raised an eyebrow before picking up the glass and taking a slow sip. He hummed appreciatively before setting the glass down and standing. Walking over to a cabinet he pulled out a box as well as a few books and handed them to his son. "In here you will find all you need. Read it, study it and learn it. It could save either of your lives one day." With that said he returned to his work dismissing his son.

Patroclus took the items but stood there cocking his head to the side still showing no emotion as he looked at his new father. His father looked up and said mildly, "I would treat those wounds properly as soon as possible. It doesn't take long for a wound to become infected."

Patroclus expression remained blank as he hummed stating indifferently, "If you're not concerned for your son then why should I be? Besides, as dangerous as curiosity is; I want to know your reasoning for your earlier behavior, or do you not have one?"

"Choose your words wisely, I doubt you want me to give you a repeat performance on you're still injured brother." his Father said sharply

Patroclus hummed watching the strange light as it darkened before he smiled, it was a sweet an innocent one, a smile only a child could give as Patroclus stated with a purr, "Interesting" before turning around and walking out the door. 'The man was easily angered and he didn't have a reason for his actions and that was good to know' Patroclus thought as he walked up the stairs.

When he got back to his bedroom he closed the door quietly and turned on the light as he looked over to where his brother was still asleep. He hummed setting the box of potions at Achilles night stand before sitting on his own bed and began to read one of the books.

* * *

 **-7 years-**

The twins sat side by side at the kitchen's island eating their breakfast while their mother chatted away about her plans for the day that mainly consisted of going to dragons ally to meet with some other noblewomen and discuss some ball they were arranging.

Patroclus stared at his hot plate watching the steam rise up on it. His body stiff as he bit his lip, mind slightly flashing to the night he had dead. He shook his head picking up a fork but made no move to eat. What if it burned his tongue? He could see the steam on it so it could burn his tongue. What if it burns the back of his throat and he had a panic attack because of it? What if… he bit his lip 'fuckin hell' he thought 'I'm freaking out over eating pancakes of all things.' he stabbed the pancake with his fork angrily but still made no move to eat it, instead chewing on the inside of his cheek.

His father glanced sideways at the boy as he read his newspaper. He couldn't understand why the boy hated or panic at the sight of anything heat related. The first time they had started a fire in the fire place with him present, ended with him in a screaming fit; that had their father on edge. The man returned to reading his paper sending a quick spell that cold Patroclus's food down to a more manageable temperature for the boy. It had taken 7 long years of working with the boy before he could manage dealing with warm foods and temperature. It unnerved the man that his son acted like some of the veterans he had once worked with, who had been severally burned to the point they had a phobia of fire.

Patroclus shot his father a grin noting how the strange lights around the man seemed to glow brighter before digging into the food quickly trying to ignore how the warm feeling in his mouth made him want to throw it up.

"Patroclus slow down" Jasmine stated at noticing he was already halfway through breakfast disparate just starting to eat his pancakes not even a minute ago. "Honestly it's like you were raised in a barn" she scolded.

Patroclus had the sense to swallow his mouth full of food stating blandly, "or a small country house out in the middle of nowhere, with four older brothers. Who all were raised by the law of eat fast or not at all" he then took a large bite of his toast swallowing it whole before grabbing some of his bacon.

Achilles snorted into his glass of orange juice recalling a time when he had eaten dinner at Piper's house when all her brothers had been home. He sighed he had barely eaten anything that night and had never again questioned Piper's eating habits afterwards, though still enjoyed teasing her from time to time about it.

"The things you come up with," Jasmine sighed shaking her head, "as amusing as that story is Patroclus, I raised you to eat like a proper young man. Why don't you watch how Achilles does it? You should eat like him."

Patroclus glanced at his twin noticing he had barely even eaten anything. He glanced at his plate that was drowned in syrup before looking at his fork asking, "Why does your fork look different than mine"

"Because mines the one that you eat pancakes with" Achilles said snickering as the strange lights Patroclus could see seemed to dance playfully around his brother.

Patroclus cocked his head at his brother before glancing at the other forks sitting by his plate that he had ignored, "what am I using?"

"Salad fork" Achilles told him placing his fork down and dapping his lips with his napkin

"Why would you give me a salad fork if we don't even have a salad" Patroclus asked blinking at the fork he was using before saying, "Mehh... I'm too old to change my eating ways" and with that he continued to stuff his face with his salad fork

Jasmine sighed saying, "Patroclus your 7, you're not that old and I've had you eating like this since day one"

"Meh" Patroclus said waving her off as he continued to eat

She sighed frustratedly, before glancing at her husband, "Ares"

"Do as your mother says Patroclus" Ares stated flatly as he continued to read causing Patroclus to sigh before putting his fork down and grabbing the one that looked like what Achilles was using before slowly taking the last two bites of his pancakes.

"Thank you" Jasmine said happily before glancing at her husband, "and what are your plans for the day dear"

"I have business at the bank. Achilles will be accompanying me." their father stated not looking up from his paper.

Achilles froze slightly glancing slightly at his Father his eyes flickering down to his pants before his face went carefully blank. Patroclus sighed at the smirk shining in his twin's eyes.

"Of course Father, I would be delighted to accompany you." Achilles said dutifully.

Their father didn't even acknowledge Achilles as he continued to read the paper. Their mother smiled sweetly at Achilles saying proudly, "You're growing up so fast to think you're old enough to accompany your father on business."

Patroclus rolled his eyes saying, "Can I come too father. It'll be boring here by myself"

"Nonsense Patroclus you won't be alone you'll be with me. You can come with me to Diagon ally but first we all need to get ready for the day." she said standing up and glancing at her husband, "Dear are you finished?"

Ares closed his paper glancing at the untouched meal along with Achilles barely eaten one before saying, "yes we'll need to leave soon. Achilles go get dressed"

Achilles frowned slightly but nodded his head saying, "Yes father" and making his way to his and his twins room

"I meant with the paper dear" she sighed only for him to chuckle and kiss her softly

"We'll grab something on our way back" he told her before leaving as while to get dressed.

Patroclus sighed agitatedly, he always felt weird and awkward around this women. He know she was his mother now, but still it just didn't sit well to call her such and he found it weird to even think in that since.

"Oh I know. Why don't you play me something while I get ready." Jasmine said cheerfully

Patroclus sighed, "whatever you say lady" before standing up and grabbing a piece of bacon.

The women sighed, "Its mom, call me mom, you far too old to still be doing this."

"Ok lady" Patroclus smirked say childishly, "I love you bye bye"

She sighed again, "piano Patroclus"

"Meh" Patroclus waved his hand saying, "yeah yeah I'm going, I'm going"

It didn't take long before Patroclus found himself sitting at the piano absently going through a few cords as his mother summoned a vanity table. He sighed he never did get the purpose of makeup even when he had been a girl; he or rather she had hated the stuff it was annoying and time consuming. He slowly started to play 'Try by Colbie Caillat' humming the words to himself.

"Isn't it just wonderful how your father is bringing Achilles to the bank with him. He's going to get to see the vault and learn about all the properties we own here in London and the ones in America." she said excitedly

"Yeah…" Patroclus sighed as he played, wishing he could go, seeing the vault and going down that rollercoaster sounded fun.

She continued to beam saying, "Now that he's getting older it's important that you take care of him and help him with anything that he needs. As heir he will need your support, he will have a great deal of responsibility to take care of an as second born it is your job to assist him in all that he needs."

"Of course" Patroclus said absently only to pause in his playing frowning slightly, "wait… what…" he glanced at the women who was supposed to be his mother staring intensely at the strange lights that flickered around her as he picked up playing where he left off in the song.

"Achilles will become a great man and it is very important to insure he grows to be the master of this house I know he can be. You must protect him and make sure he is happy, if he needs assistance with even the most trivial of task it's your job to aide him" his mother continued as she carefully put on her makeup.

Patroclus frowned thinking, 'is she saying I'm not as important as Achilles? What the hell kind of a mother says this to a 7 year old?' testing his theory he said dryly, "of course as heir his well being comes first"

"Exactly" his mother said happily not at all noticing Patroclus's tone or the sharp look he gave her while she continued, "as heir he is destined to live a trying life and it's important that…"

"Jasmine" Patroclus stated interrupting her having heard enough, she gave her son a hard look at hearing him call her by her first name but he ignored it stating, "Achilles means everything to me. There's no need to tell me to look out for him. I already do so and will continue to no matter the cost."

She smiled at her son saying, "I'm glad… but do not call me by my name Patroclus I will not tolerate it"

"Whatever you say lady" Patroclus stated flatly returning his focus on the piano while thinking, 'I really do not like this women'

 **-Line break-**

Achilles sprinted as fast as his seven year old legs could carry him as his father bellowed in pain behind him. He had just run out into the garden when he was suddenly grabbed and yanked off his feet with a yelp. A familiar hand came and covered his mouth as a voice said, "Quiet do you want him to find us?" Achilles looked up at his twin with a grin. Patroclus raised an eyebrow at him as he asked, "What did you do this time?"

Achilles grinned in response before replying mischievously, "I may or may not have put super glue and cayenne pepper in all his underwear and well it was still wet when he put it on and it dried before he realized it, so now he is kinda, shall we say stuck." Achilles giggled slightly, "And he had it on when we were at Gringotts, the Goblins found it hilarious."

Patroclus sighed, "You have a death wish I swear. You think you would be more cautious this time around not worse remind me again why I have to look after your ass." he muttered still agitated from his talk he had with his so called mother.

Achilles smiled the strange lights around him dancing playfully as he said, "Aww I love you too brother, but now, I think it's time to run, I hear Father coming." And with that they ran off one giggling slightly and the other throwing a rock in the opposite direction they were going as they stumbled deeper into the large garden to hide.

* * *

 **-8 years-**

Achilles glared at the Arithmetic in front of him as if it had personally offended him. The work itself was easy he just hated math in general. "I hate math." he spat out bored.

Sitting in a desk next to him, Patroclus sighed, "You've always hated math. Besides put it this way it's at least easy for you with your old memories, plus the faster you get it over with the quicker you can get to some 'light-reading' of those dusty old history books you love so much."

Achilles rolled his eyes before quickly answering the problems before him and then tossing the finished paper on their Father's desk. He ignored Patroclus chuckling at him as he went and examined the History books on their Father's bookshelves. He soon chose one on the Ancient Druids from Ireland and dragged the book to an armchair by the unlit fireplace where he promptly curled up to read.

"Some things never change." Patroclus muttered as he too finished the math before double checking his brother's work and fixing the wrong answers. "Huh only three…. I remember you missing more in our last life." Patroclus stated knowing his brother was far too focused on his book to have heard him before grabbing a book on Pagan Rites and Spells and joining his twin to read.

* * *

 **-9 years-**

Achilles glared at Patroclus not sure why he was so frustrated, "What is wrong with you?" he yelled exasperated as Patroclus paced around in their room.

Patroclus hissed aggravated, "i'm sick of this place. Why the hell don't we just leave! It's not like we're actually 9!"

"An do what go where?!" Achilles cried, "We can't exactly get jobs you know?!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"so we'll live on the rails go back to the country live there! I hate the city it's too loud and that lady keeps making me go shopping with her!" Patroclus growled still pacing

Achilles raised and eyebrow, "Look I hate the city as much as you do. its loud and it stinks but we have to face reality that we can't be own our own especially if Father can track us!" he said

"Since when do you care about that! You've lived on your own thousands of times! Who gives a shit if we look nine! No one out there would care and you know it! And that fuckers want even know where gone until it's too late he'll never think to look there!" Patroclus growled at Achilles

"I had a job to at least support myself then! What kinda jobs could we possibly get? Newspaper routes?!" Achilles growled back.

"It's still better then here and out there we could work on a farm! Hell we could build our own farm we know how!" Patroclus yelled frustrated as he paced

"Running a farm takes money! An a lot of damned hard work! The hard work I don't mind I could do that, but where would we get the money?! " Achilles yelled trying for once to think logically.

"odd jobs duh!" Patroclus growled, "what's with you! Adena would do it!"

"That's just it we aren't Adena and Piper anymore not really!" Achilles yelled.

Patroclus growled the strange purple lights around him seeming to pulse as he screamed back, "you know what?! Fine! I'm leaving! You want to fucking forget who we are!" the lights around him seeming to get brighter and swarm violently around the room, "then You can just fucking stay here and be Achilles!" he spat the purple light smashing into Achilles and sending him flying back towards the window.

Achilles eyes widened for a split second before he was flung back the window shattering under the force sending him tumbling out with a cry and onto the ground a story below. He hit hard landing on his side and didn't move.

Patroclus stood frozen for a moment eyes wide before stuttering out, "ad..Adena!" and running to the window grabbing the windowsill and hurling himself out not noticing the glass stab him in the hands. He landed in a roll running over to Achilles "Nii-chan!" he yelled dropping to his knees and rolling Achilles over carefully.

Achilles didn't respond his eyes were closed and a small gash on the side of his head had a steady flow of blood covering the side of his face and caked in his hair. His limbs were covered in small cuts from the glass and his breathing was unsteady.

"shit" Patroclus hissed ripping off his shirt and putting it into a ball as he held it with one hand against the wound on Achilles head and while he took off his belt before wrapping it around his to keep the shirt in place.

A few seconds later, Ares came out of the house drawn by the noise of the window breaking. Spotting Patroclus he quickly ran over eyes taking in everything as he knelt down growling, "What happened?"

Patroclus jerked slightly glancing up not having heard him approach. "i...we were…." Patroclus tried only for a moment he didn't know what the hell had happened before remembering a key fact about their new lives causing him to growl, "i hate magic"

Ares glared before asking flatly, "What. Happened."

"I don't know!" Patroclus yelled at him, "we were fighting, arguing and then he flew out the fucking window!"

Ares growled lowly before conjuring a stretcher and rolling Achilles carefully on it. With a flick if his wand he levitated it in front of him. "Let's get him to your Mother and healed, then we _will_ talk." He said.

"No you mean you going to beat the ever living shit out of me! but how the hell was i supposed to know the purple shit could do that!" Patroclus yelled agatated

Ares paused before looking back, " 'Purple shit''? He questiond eyes narrowing.

"the weird light things you never said they could hurt someone! There lights how the hell do they throw someone!" Patroclus yelled running his hand throw his hair aggravatedly

"Those lights if im not mistaken are Auras or a life force of an living object, if im right then that light that hit Achilles was your Aura striking his own." Ares said in a contemplative tone.

"It can do that" Patroclus asked glancing at Achilles in worrie

"Yes. An if what the Centaurs say are true it can be used to kill as well." Ares said trying to hit home how serious it was.

Patroclus froze before quickly catching up, "then why the hell haven't you trained us! How hurt is he? Is she going to be ok" he asked taking fast

Ares frowned, "I don't know. All we can do is wait, Auras are not my strong point." he said softly before he scowled, "And for the last time you are both males not females!" he snapped out angrily

"while maybe I'll make the damn lady make a potion to fix that! If it's such a problem for you!" Patroclus yelled to pissed and worried about Achilles to know what it was he was yelling.

Ares growled before slapping Patroclus sharply upside the head, "You will do no such thing Patroclus, you will behave unless you want your brother to suffer more when he wakes." Ares snarled.

Patroclus growled glaring at him, "what's so wrong with being a girl! If I was one, what then? what you'd hate me?!"

"I would never hate you Patroclus, but insisting you are something you are clearly not is pissing me off." Ares said dangerously as they reached the Infirmary and he called for their Mother.

"while maybe you don't fucking know everything!" Patroclus growled because he was a girl or rather he had been and at that moment no one was going to tell him, he couldn't be who he was not after his fight with Achilles, "you want to fucking torture me or niichan then go right ahead! Cause I am who I am and fuck anyone who says otherwise!"

Ares growled but didn't reply as their Mother came running in paling as she saw Achilles and asked, "What happened?" as she looked over Achilles carefully before summoning several potions and waved her wand over the cuts and the gash on his head as well as cleaning off the blood.

"I fucking threw him out the window" Patroclus growled pissed at himself for hurting Achilles without meaning to.

Jasmine head shut up at that before slapping Patroclus across the face, "how dare you Achilles is…"

"the Heir! I know!" Patroclus screamed frustrated and the purple light around him seeming to pulse.

"Patroclus!"Ares said sharply eyes narrowing as he laid a frim hand on his shoulder.

Patroclus growled as the action made him feel small, weak, and most importantly like a child. He yanked his shoulder free before storming out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

Ares sighed and glanced down at Achilles with a worried frown before glancing at his wife. "Let me know as soon as he wakes."

Jasmine nodded healing the last of the injuries, "He should be awake by tomorrow." she said softly. "He isn't in any danger from what I can tell. It;ll be safe to move him to his room let Patroclus watch over him." she said pulling away.

Ares nodded and picked Achilles up carefully before striding out the door towards his son's bedroom.

Opening the door he found Patroclus shoving rand clothes and other such items in a trunk.. Ares moved to Achilles' bed and set him down carefully. Using a quick switching spell to change his clothes out with a set of Pjs, before moving the cover over him. He then strode over to the broken window fixing it with a reparo. He regarded his youngest who seemed to ignore his very presence as he packed. Sighing he summoned several books he had on Auras and their uses before dropping them on the bed next to the trunk. "These may help where I can will be watching over Achilles, he should wake by tomorrow. Right now we will _discuss_ your behavior. Training room. Now." he said dangerously before waiting for Patroclus to respond his arms crossed.

"Fuck. you." Patroclus said with such venom you wouldn't believe came from a 9 year old.

Ares eyes narrowed before with a quick movement conjured a cane and slammed it into Pietros back, "You will treat me with the respect I deserve as your Father, boy!" he snapped.

Patroclus fall to the floor with a ground before he spat, "respect is earned never given. And a fucking man who pounds on a 9 year old won't earn my respect!" he then did something only Achilles would do, he fought back.

Patroclus grabbed the cane with one hand and slammed his fist into his father's wrist forcing him to let go before spinning around and slamming the cane into his father's side holding it much like a bat.

He then jumped back spinning the cane in his hand like he would have done with a flag pole from back when she had been in color guard, "is it really that fucking hard to have a civilized conversation! Is this how you became the head auaur by throwing your power around! We'll fucking guess what! if I'm not afraid of death, then I'm sure as hell not afraid of you!"

Ares snarled and grabbed Patroclus by the shirt after yanking the cane away from him, he looked Patroclus in the eye and chuckled, "You truely arent afraid are you? Good….perhaps I should teach you why to fear me?" he growled.

Patroclus laughed only it sounded dangerous before the purple that surrounded him lashed out sending ares into the wall, "fear is nothing but an illusion to make one weak." he spate out, "hurt me, burses me, leave me black and blue. Hell you can rip out my eyes and I still won't fear you!" Patroclus then did something that made ares freeze in shock. In one swift movement as if to prove a point he took his pinky finger in his mouth and bit it off before spitting it at ares. Then without an ounce of pain in his voice he growled out, "pain. is. nothing!" he then said with a calmness ares couldn't say where it had come from, "no amount of pain well ever make me fear or respect you. All it will ever do is make me think less of you. You want to do something? then kill me because no amount of physical abuse well get me to change my opinion or who the hell i am."

Ares watched Patroclus before sighing, assessing him critically, "That will serve you well in life, if only you had been Heir." bending down he picked up Patroclus finger grabbing his hand and swiftly reattached it with a murmured incantation. "Fine if you're so determined to leave than go. Your brother however will stay here. Or you can learn to control your aura. Whichever you prefer. Let's just hope you haven't done any irreparable damage with your tantrum." Ares said quietly eyes looking significantly at were Achilles lay utterly still.

"it wasn't a tantrum" Patroclus growled, "we were fighting because I want to leave and he doesn't…." he then growled again, "ok… so maybe it was…. But I've been here for 9 fucking years" he exasperated, "9 years of being treated like a little kid no matter how I act or what I do. I'm sick of it! so I snapped, I'm surprised it wasn't sooner and it wouldn't have happened at all if it wasn't for fucking magic…. Although… that was pretty cool and would come in handy if i could control it…." before shaking his head deciding to think on that later. He then crossed his arms and glared at Ares, "how would you like it if suddenly everyone treated you like a child. I can't even go to Hogsmeade without that lady trying to hold my hand. No 25 or 34 year old should have to put up with that crap"

Ares studied his youngest carefully before finally saying, "Why did you not approach me and talk instead of bottling everything up and lashing out like you did? Even Achilles has approached me when he was tired of the reading material that was in his mind too young for him, too simple. He wanted a challenge and I gave him a challenge. I would have listened you and your brother have always been advanced for your age. I can't do much about your Mother but I can help and treat you how you want to be treated. However what must stop is you losing your temper like this. Come and talk to me like the Adult you claim to be. For when you do something like this all I _can_ see is a child losing their temper." he said seriously

"One fucking time and I'm never gonna live this down!" Patroclus yelled throwing his arms in the air before glaring at Ares, "and why would I talk to you? You're not the problem. That lady is and every time I try to talk with her, she dismisses it or changes the subject or brings up my current body's age. I've told you I can't stand the way she is and ask to go with you and Achilles but you keep leaving me with her anyway" Patroclus pointed at Achilles adding, "I was trying to convince his dumb as to go with me. And it's not like I would have just up and left I would have told you people once we were done packing. It would have been rude to just up and leave."

Ares rubbed his eyes tiredly before saying, "I'll speak with your Mother. For now let's just focus on helping you control your Aura. Once Achilles wakes up we'll make sure there were no...Lasting effects." he stated.

Patroclus bit his lip glancing at Achilles before sighing and dumping the trunk on the floor with his foot, "fine and if you're talking with her works next time neither of you listen I'm just going straight to biting my finger off cause apparently that works really well to get you to talk instead of the grrr and suddenly black and blue shit you do"

Ares chuckled, "As long as you let me reattach it. Sometimes I question the sanity of you two, you more so then Achilles I think." Ares hummed

Patroclus smirked holding up his arm, "I'm only as crazy as the DNA that runs through my veins is"

Ares' mouth twitched, "At least you get it honestly." he gestured to the books on the bed adding, "Study the books I gave you and watch over Achilles. In the Morning we will discuss what you manage to study. Now I believe I have a conversation to have with your Mother." he said before walking out without another word closing the door behind him.

Patroclus glanced at Achilles before picking up one of the books at random and going over to his brother. He climbed underneath the covers and pulled Achilles to him saying softly, "I didn't actually hurt you right?... father's just saying that to try and scare me…."

Achilles naturally didn't answer the only movement was the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept.

Patroclus chewed on his lip before rubbing his head against Achilles side saying softly, "I'm sorry Nii-chan"

Patroclus woke the next morning with a jolt a book lying on his chest. He couldn't recall going to sleep, reading or had Adena threaten to murder him if he didn't finish reading whatever book was currently on his chest. He groaned knocking it off to the floor, she could kill him later first though he needed a shower before getting up and stumbling to the shower turning it on cold before crawling in. he curled up into a ball only to pause and glance down at his sleep pants. He frowned rubbing his hand on his lower regain before say slowly and rather confused, "I'm a boy… righttt…" he groaned again before deciding it was irrelevant and curling back up allowing the cold water to run over him.

After about 20 minutes are so, his mind seemed to clear and he stretched yawning before getting up and stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he walked out drying his hair only to pause as his eyes landed on Achilles.

He made a soft whining sound before walking over to Achilles and climbing back into the bed soaking wet, "Nii-chan?" he asked softly pulling on his arm only to whine when Achilles did not show any sign of waking up or having been moved. Patroclus wrapped himself around his brother rubbing his head into his twins arm.

Achilles who would normally jerk away at Patroclus laying on him soaking wet from a cold shower, didn't so much as flinch. The only sign of movement was the rise and fall of his chest which seemed to be fractionally slower than the night before. As Patroclus lay there Ares knocked once before walking in pausing at the sight. "Has he not woken?" Ares asked walking over to the bed with a frown.

Patroclus just shook his head no holding his brother tighter refusing to get up if Achilles wasn't. He felt oddly numb to everything and the feeling just made him bury his head under Achilles arm as if to hide from their father.

Ares' frown deepened before he muttered, "I'll get your mother." before quickly leaving returning a few minutes later with Jasmine to the same sight he had left to.

Jasmine frowned and quickly cast several different diagnostic charms frowning as she read the results, "I can't find any reason why he won't wake up, all his injuries are healed. It just says he's in a deep sleep…unless….." her voice trailed off looking over the diagnosis in worry.

Patroclus whimpered softly hugging his brother tighter wishing Achilles would just wake up and hopping jasmine 'unless' didn't mean anything bad.

"He may be in a coma…" Jasmine finally sighed, "But I don't know why."

"I fucked up that's why" Patroclus mumbled burying his head further, "make him wake up"

Jasmine bit her lip, "if he is there's nothing I can do….." As she looked at Ares worriedly.

Patroclus whimpered his grip tightening on Achilles but said nothing.

Ares mouth thinned but he nodded tightly, "Patroclus until Achilles wakes I want you to study the books….if he shows any change good….or bad let us know immediately. "

"Ok…" Patroclus said softly having no intention of moving from his spot hugging Achilles tell he woke up.

Ares and Jasmine slowly left both still frowning in worry.

Several days went by with no change Ares growing tenser as more time passed. Patroclus had slowly stopped eating and had gotten to the point where he wouldn't leave their bedroom. He attempted to read the books only always ended up curled up around his brother, that numb feeling seeming to grow and make him want nothing more than to lay with his brother and sleep.

After two weeks there was still no change in Achilles and Ares youngest son had stopped eating completely along with talking and genuinely seemed dead to the world only showing any signs of life if threaten to be removed from Achilles side. Reluctantly Ares had no choice but to call Apollo for aid.

Ares paced in his office as he waited for Apollo to appear debating on what to say, he paused as Apollo walked in. He was wearing bell bottom jeans as well as a button up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the cuffs open he was also wearing headphones around his neck with a Quad-8 strapped to his belt. Ares rolled his eyes; in short he looked nothing like the God of healing, but rather a disco jockey or hippie.

"Apollo." Ares greeted nodding at him in greeting as he straightened.

"Ares?" Apollo greeted, "you don't look like you're dying"

Ares shook his head, "I'm not….before I show you I must have your oath on the river Styx you won't tell anyone of what you see."

Apollo stared at him for a long moment before slowly nodding; "I swear on the Styx." overhead thunder boomed as his vow was recognized before asking, "Now tell me why did you summon me so urgently if it is not you who is dying? I doubt you'd call for a concert let alone have me swear on the river of all things"

Ares sighed before saying, "Follow me, and all will be explained shortly." he said moving out of the office and down the hall swiftly going up the stairs, only to pause at the door to his son's room.

"Demigods?" Apollo questioned as they stopped at the door sensing the power coming from the room.

"My sons…." Ares said tightly worry in his eyes before continuing, "Thanatos has an….interest in them….says they could be potential hell hounds…..I would rather see them Immortal.." he said slowly watching them.

"That's a heavy order" Apollo hummed, "I assume Zeus doesn't know you're raising them. What would possess you to do such a think? And how have you kept them hidden from me and the others? I'd question how Thanatos knows but if their potential hell hounds then not even you could keep them from him."

"I know, but I have to try they're different, from other Demigods I have sired. Patroclus the youngest can see and interact with auras, Achilles can as well if he chooses but he does not care much for using them. He is more of a fighter, a warrior in his own right. Their Mother is one of the gifted mortals of Hecate and they inherited magic from her and can wield it easily." Ares said softly.

Apollo looked at the twins his eyes glowing a soft gold as he looked at them, before saying slowly, "They have a sense of prophecy about them, but what that is I cannot tell its hidden from me…" he said softly.

Ares frowned before asking, "And who could hide that?"

Apollo sighed before saying, "There's only three that i know that can cloud my sight so thoroughly."

"And those are?" Ares asked aggravated and slightly worried

"The Fates," Apollo said softly.

"That… is not good…" Ares stated warily of the fact Apollo may not assist if the fates had taken an interest in the twins.

"It is neither good nor bad it just is, the Fates are not evil, nor are they good, they just are." Apollo said, "I will heal him, of that you have no worries."

Apollo as he finished speaking walked in and stood next to the bed where the twins lay. His focus on Achilles looking over him carefully frowning deeply, before asking, "What exactly happened to him?"

"Patroclus" Ares stated gesturing to the boy who was curled up around Achilles unmoving

"That doesn't tell me anything, Ares." Apollo sighed.

"Like I said he can interact with auras and apparently lash out with his own. Never thought a…. You know what could do such a thing.. Then never thought they could see auras either" Ares hummed

Apollo hummed before moving his hands over Achilles his head tilted and his finger s moving as if playing an instrument only he could see. "Yes his, aura is quite a mess that's for sure."

"But you can fix it?" Patroclus asked picking with one of his eyes speaking for the first time in three days.

"Don't worry cousin; your twin will be just fine." Apollo hummed as he carefully manipulated his Aura mending it carefully.

Patroclus watched carefully as the strange lights danced around Achilles not fully understanding what was happening the so called cousin he had never might seemed to play with the lights.

As he worked Apollo began speaking softly, "Do you know what the lights are that you see?" he asked.

"Father says its aura, feels like energy though." Pietro said softly not taking his eyes off Achilles

"It is energy; it's the energy of a lifeform." Apollo said.

"No." Pietro hummed remembering what his Aunt had told him, "aura is an emanation surrounding a living creature's body that depicts emotions. Energy is the power that pulses through all living entities; it's in the grass, rocks, animals, humans, and all living things."

Apollo chuckled, "Good you've done your homework, so tell me if the aura of another was to strike or injure someone or somethings aura what do you think would happen?" he asked.

"Karma" Patroclus whimpered shivering slightly as he remembered his aunt warning him about sending negative energy to another. It was bad juju and normally always came back to bite you in the ass 10 times worse than what you did to them.

Apollo paused humming before saying, "In part I suppose, no but what you did was damage your twin's aura like taking a playdoh sculpture and twisting it till it's unrecognizable. As you said auras represent emotions, so when you lost control of your anger what happened?" Apollo asked

"He flew through a window" Patroclus said softly

"No, what I'm asking is what did your aura do?" Apollo asked gently.

"It pulsed and smashed into him… but it didn't do anything different… I mean other than the smashing part. It always does that pulsey thing… and the color didn't change or anything, like that…" Patroclus said frowning slightly trying to remember anything different in the odd lights behavior.

Apollo hummed before pulling back away from Achilles as he looked at Patroclus, "Exactly you flared or lashed out with your aura in such anger that you hurt your twin even though it was an accident."

Despite himself Patroclus couldn't help but snicker as he made a point to sound like a child as he cocked his head saying, "you mean like when father gets mad and punches stuff and accidently breaks the lady's favorite chair?"

Apollo grinned, "Yes just like that." he said smirking at Ares who was glaring at him. "He should wake in a few minutes I'll wait till he does. Also watch him carefully make sure he is acting as he normally would there could be some memory loss but I'm not sure of how bad he may only forget what actually happened." Apollo said.

Patroclus chewed on his lip glancing at Achilles saying softly, "what if there is?... how would I fix it?..."

"You don't, not till your trained more. Contact me and I'll come and fix whatever the problem might be." Apollo said as Achilles suddenly stirred and mumbled something in his sleep.

"Do… do you have to know what the memory is to fix it…" Patroclus asked in slight worry

"Yes, you would need to know what you're fixing to do so correctly." Apollo said as Achilles blinked a few times before saying hoarsely, "What happened and who are you?" looking at Apollo.

"Our cousin apparently" Patroclus hummed before slamming into Achilles and hugging him tightly

Achilles grunted slightly in surprise before hugging his twin back looking confused and a little bewildered. After a few minutes he looked around and spotted his Father and asked, "Can I have something to eat? I'm starving."

"Me to" Patroclus shouted lifting his head to look at Ares.

Ares chuckled relieved before saying, "I'll have your Mother bring up your favorite soups. You need something light before trying to eat anything heavy right now." He said as Apollo nodded in agreement.

"But I need mosque-toast" Patroclus whined childishly pulling Achilles so they were laying down

Ares rolled his eyes, "Perhaps some soft rolls to go with the soup but that's it."

"In mosquito form?" Patroclus asked hopeful

"I'll see what she can do." Ares sighed, turning to leave with Apollo following.

"Cousin? To whom's name I have already forgotten…" Patroclus said frowning slightly

"Yes?" Apollo asked turning and looking at Patroclus

"Thanks" Patroclus said flashing a relieved smile

Apollo grinned, "You're welcome."

Patroclus watched them leave before sighing and hugging Achilles again giving a slight yawn as he did.

"So….what happened?" Achilles asked yawning slightly.

"We got into a fight and I kicked your ass" Patroclus mumbled rubbing his head into Achilles sighed

Achilles hummed softly, "oh ok...I don't remember that guess I took a good hit to the head."

"No…. maybe… you got thrown out the window and landed pretty hard" Patroclus whined softly as he fell asleep

Achilles hummed softly quite before saying, "I don't remember that either." looking at his twin before smiling as he noticed he had already fallen asleep before Achilles pulled his brother closer and allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

 **-Line Break-**

Achilles groaned as he flopped onto his bed. In all his nine years plus the 24 in his past life he never thought, his body would ache as it did now. Recently their Father had taken to training them in the Muggle arts of Shotokan Karate something the twins had taken together back in their other life.

Patroclus smirked at his brother as he two flopped onto the bed. Patroclus could remember in their last life they had stopped two belts short of a black belt simple because life had gotten in the way. They had been far too busy with work and college courses that they no longer had the time for it, always saying they would go back and finish but never getting around to it.

"We'll be getting those black belts now," Patroclus laughed softly and a bit excitedly.

Achilles frowned slightly, "What do you mean? Father hasn't exactly been going by belts."

Patroclus glanced at Achilles humming softly, "true but after he's done I bet we would qualify as a black belt." he couldn't help but grin, "I bet sensei would be proud to hear we finally finished"

Achilles frown deepened before asking, "You mean Father? He's technically our Sensei."

Patroclus frowned sitting up on his elbows and looking at Achilles with slight worry, 'what if I really did hurt him and he's forgotten who we were?' he whined softly to himself before saying carefully, "no… I mean our sensei from our last life. He was pretty nice remember going by the phrase lead by example rather than Father who takes the phrase learn by doing a little too literally if you ask me"

Achilles hummed slightly thinking hard before his expression cleared, "Ah I remember now yeah he would be proud wouldn't he? I remember us having to count in Japanese when we did warm ups." he said smiling slightly.

Patroclus let out a breath he'd been hold in relief before smirking and saying, "You know next time something comes up that we already know cause of our last life, let's just play the ignorant fool, that way he doesn't think us prodigies and beat the ever living shit out of us"

Patroclus was referring to whenever how their father had taken to littering their bodies with burses and making sure the twins were in a constant state of pain. Then when either of them failed they were hit with some curse or whipped in turns while the other was forced to watch.

"Do you think we're done for the day?" Achilles asked hopefully.

However as if to prove him wrong, their Father bellowed, "Achilles! Get down here!"

Achilles whined in protest before forcing his aching body to move ignoring as Patroclus groaned, "Your fault. You jinxed it, ass wipe."

Achilles scoffed before saying, "You can suck my dick, I could care less."

Patroclus huffed a strained laugh, "Huh usually I would remind you that you don't have one but since that is no longer the case... I'll go with…." he tapped his finger on his lips as if in thought before snapping his fingers and saying, "That my dear brother is called incest."

Achilles glared at his twin the lights around him flickering in exasperation. "You just always have to have a retort don't you and you know damn well I didn't mean literally that's fucking gross." With that said Achilles began to stomp down the stairs cursing under his breath as his body protested. He soon however yelped in pain as he suddenly flew down the stairs as their, oh so loving Father grew impatient and Accio'ed his slow ass. Not caring that Achilles slammed into various pieces of furniture along the way.

Back in their room Patroclus sighed as he heard Achilles yelping as their Father literally summoned him back to the training room. "Baka." he muttered before grabbing a medical book to read as he laid down on his bed hoping to rest before his turn came though he doubted he would be able to with how complex this book seemed to be, but at least one of them had to be able to bandage any wounds they got. And from the sounds of it, it would have to be him again. He could hear Achilles losing his damn temper already followed by the crack of a whip hitting flesh and screams and yelps of pain as their Father punished him

* * *

 **-10 years-**

Achilles examined the bubbling potion critically before glancing at the book. He was attempting to brew a Pain relief potion. Around him the table was littered with mutilated ingredients it having taken him several times to get them cut right. He frowned again; the instructions said the Potion should be a certain shade of red by now. He looked in his potion stirring it slowly, so why was his dark pink? Had he added too few or too much of an ingredient? He chewed on his lip carefully, he wasn't sure. Perhaps he should start over and take it slower this time. Nodding he carefully turned off the flame before awkwardly lifting the cauldron so he could empty it. A sudden exclaim of shock had him jumping in surprise though as he turned to see his Mother, losing his balance slightly as he turned.

Startled the caldron slipped from his fingers and smashed onto the floor spilling its contents everywhere. Achilles raised an eyebrow as it hissed against the stone floor. Somehow he made it acidic, he moved closer out of curiosity only to be snatched up in a pair of arms and moved onto a chair.

Achilles yelped in surprise at being treated like a child, looking at his Mother as she quickly banished the ruined potion as well as the cauldron. She then rounded on him, "Achilles Peverell! What do you think you were doing?" she exclaimed angrily her eyes flickering over him to ensure none of the potion had gotten on him.

Achilles looked sheepish before mumbling, "I wanted to brew a Potion." he said lowly gesturing at the book he had been using as well as the messy table. His Mother raised an eyebrow at the mutilated ingredients which she banished before picking up the book and looking at the Potion he had attempted.

His Mother raised an eyebrow, "A pain relief potion?" she questioned surprised, "Achilles this is 2nd year Potions." She said looking at her son.

Achilles shifted before gesturing to another table, "The First year ones were easy. I was able to brew them fairly well I think."

On the table were several cauldrons and Potion vials full of Calming draughts and headache potions as well as some Burn saliva and a cream that helped make scars fade.

His Mother looked at him before walking over and examining the different potions. After a few tense minutes she turned and looked at him a thoughtful expression on her face.

"These are well made, good enough to be used in a Hospital at least," she said softly

Achilles smiled at her words, "However if you had wanted to learn how to brew you should have just asked. Achilles, It was dangerous to try and brew on your own." She admonished gently, "However I was a fairly good at Potions and if you desire I can teach you what I know." She continued smiling as Achilles head shot up his eyes shining in excitement.

"Really?" he exclaimed standing up excitedly his Mother laughed at his eagerness.

"Yes really." She replied placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let's go tell your Father. You and I need to go to Diagon to restock on potion ingredients."

Achilles frowned slightly before asking softly, "Will he be mad?"

Their Mother frowned, "Of course not." She scoffed "Now come on. No time to waste." as she turned and exited the Potions lab with Achilles following after her.

Achilles slowed slightly as they approached the study he really hoped his father wouldn't be mad.

"Achilles catch up please." His Mother chided, Achilles sighed and trotted up to stand next to his Mother as she opened the study door and walked inside calmly. Achilles reluctantly followed,

His Father looked up and sighed as he saw Achilles before asking his wife tiredly, "What has he done now?" as he stood.

Achilles tensed slightly nervous but his Mother smiled and said with pride, "I found your son brewing Second Year potions. He had successfully managed to brew all the First year potions and they are of good enough quality to use in any magical hospital." She stated causing their Father to pause looking at her.

"Really now" he glanced at Achilles, who smiled at his Father slightly unsure of what to do exactly. His father nodded his head looking back at his wife asking, "I take it you're going to Diagon alley then?"

"Yes. We need to restock on potion ingredients." His Mother said softly.

Their Father nodded, "Very well." he said dismissively moving back to sit back down at the desk. Achilles heart sank slightly at the dismissal a part of him hoping to have some sort of recognition from his Father.

"They want the key to the vault father" Patroclus stated causing Achilles to jump and glance over to see Patroclus sitting on top of the book shelf with a book in hand.

"What are you doing up there" their mother asked shocked and slightly worried for his well being

"Trying my patience." their father stated flatly as Patroclus smirked saying, "Why wouldn't I be up here is the real question"

Achilles laughed softly before asking, "What you reading?"

Patroclus grinned waving the book around saying, "A book on auras, father thinks it's what those weird light thingies I see around people are."

Achilles nodded, "It makes sense I suppose." he said thoughtfully.

"Tell that to the plants" Patroclus stated before adding, "It's boring. I came in here to get father to play since your being lame but I got slammed with a book instead. I should have just went to the training room alone"

"We do not train on Saturdays it is a time spent for studying" their mother scolded him

"What more is there to study? Surely we would cover it in school?" Achilles asked curious.

Their father's eyes narrowed at Achilles stating flatly, "It'll do you good to learn what you can while you can. And no two people teach the same, what I over look in your lessons could be extended on at Hogwarts or taught in a manner that you better understand"

Achilles hummed, "An If it's not and they don't offer us advanced classes would we not be looked at as some sort of freaks?" he asked slowly.

"There's nothing wrong with being intelligent Achilles" their mother told him a bit scoldingly, "and going to Hogwarts will introduce you to people who you will need to make allies with for bettering our house"

"Why Hogwarts though? Why not Durmstrang?" he asked mischievously knowing of Durmstrang dark reputation.

"Durmstrang has a reputation that I will not allow my sons near. You we'll be attending Hogwarts Achilles that is not up for debate" his father told him slight anger in his voice

"I've read up on some things the Ministry considers Dark though and I don't see what's wrong with it. I don't see how they are classified as Dark at all." he said honestly wanting to know.

"There isn't, all magic is just magic until used improperly," his father told him, "However it isn't what they teach you at Durmstrang I have a problem with, it's the people."

"Even Horcruxes?" Achilles asked casually.

His mother frown slightly asking, "Where did you hear of those?"

"A book," Achilles answered casually.

"Evidently he's been snooping in my library again." his father growled, "and will be punished for it."

Achilles swallowed suddenly nervous, "Yes Father." he said softly as he bowed slightly making a motion with his hands to signal Patroclus not to say anything.

Patroclus just smirked at his twin stating, "Actually father it was me who got the book from your personal library and I do say the new charm you added to alert you would work much better if you added it to the window rather than just the door."

"Piper, you're not supposed to tell him that, that ruins the fun." Achilles said trying to drew his father's attention not want his twin to be punished

Patroclus body stiffened and Achilles notice the slight look of fear before it was gone and all expression left his brothers face.

"What" their Father hissed standing up, "did you call him?"

Achilles froze just realizing what he had said, "I...umm" he backed up slightly before forcing himself to stay still as his Father glared at him.

"Piper father, you know I prefer that name." Patroclus stated emotionless cocking his head at the man

"It slipped…." Achilles said softly stepping towards his Father

Their father walked around the desk handing his wife the key to the vault stating, "You'll be going alone. Unfortunately it seems punishment is in order."

She sighed taking the key and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek stating, "I want him ably to at least attend dinner."

Achilles swallowed keeping his face blank as he slowly moved in front of Patroclus. His twin hopped off of the book shelf placing the book on a chair saying indifferently, "Can we have chicken tonight with yellow rice?"

She nodded her head once saying softly, "whatever you want sweety"

Patroclus smiled sweetly saying, "Great let's get this over with then" and walked out of the room towards the training room

Achilles followed him slowly dreading what was coming and knowing it was his fault.

Patroclus walked into the middle of the open spaced room stretching his arms as he did. He bounced on his feet and stretched his legs as while, as if he was about to run a marathon. He pulled his shirt off revealing jagged scars littering his back as he tossed it to the side before flashing his father that same sweet smile no other emotion on his face, "Let's see how long I can stand on my own, yah." Achilles hesitated before kneeling as he waited for the punishment to start.

Their father eyes narrowed before saying, "We'll see." their father then grabbed the whip and brought it down hard onto Patroclus causing him to stumble forward giving a slight yelp of surprise. He quickly readjusted his footing before he was yet again hit barely managing to hold his ground as his hands balled into fist and he grit his teeth.

Achilles rose to his feet his fists clenched as he forced himself to stay. Patroclus ignored his brother, his focus solely on keeping himself from falling. He wasn't aware of how long or how many times he had been hit as he constantly readjusted his footing every time he was forced to stumble forward. His breathes now coming out in short pants; as he tried not to make any sound not wanting Achilles to hear. Achilles finally couldn't stand it anymore and lunged forward towards his Father, Trying to intercept the next blow.

The whip lashed out and around Achilles forearm before he was forcefully yanked and thrown into a wall where he was bound to it.

"How dare you interrupt me!" their father growled casting a spell that caused the whip to heat up not enough to cause any real damage but enough to wear the heat would be noticed by Patroclus, who still had a phobia of fire.

Seconds' later rope shut down from the ceiling and grabbed Patroclus's wrist before yanking him up. He yelped slightly as his feet dangled inches from the floor before giving a cry of pain as the hot wipe slammed into his back.

'No! Let him go you fucking coward!" Achilles screamed out straining against the ropes.

Patroclus gave another cry of pain as the wipe hit him harder. He grit his tooth growling out, "shut ggh up.. achilaghh"

Achilles bit his lip, "Father please! Punish me not Patroclus!" He begged

Patroclus gasped before biting the crap out of his bottom lip causing it to bleed trying to desperately ignore each hot strike that seemed to pull him back to the day he died.

Achilles struggled against the ropes finally managing to free his hands before tugging at the ropes around his feet loosening them enough to step out of them. He then ran forward and ducked around his father before latching onto his brother shielding him with his own body.

His brother's eyes shut open before kicking Achilles hard and forcing him off, "Enough Achilles. I can handle it."

Achilles swallowed and backed away glaring at his Father as he did.

"For that." their father said heating the wipe up further and slamming it into Patroclus, who somehow manage to only give out a soft whimper.

Achilles turned his head away closing his eyes in pain at the sight of his brother being beaten. Patroclus gripped the ropes that held him up trying to somehow ground himself as his mind struggled to stay in this time and not think of how he dead.

Achilles gasped before saying, "Father stop please! I'm sorry, just stop hurting him!"

Achilles was forced to watch his father hit him a few more times before he finally stopped saying, "get him ready for dinner" and briskly walking out of the room throwing the wipe to the side as he did.

Achilles moved forward and quickly caught a hold of his twin as the ropes released him. He carefully laid him on his stomach before carefully cleaning and bandaged it.

Patroclus flashed him a strained grin saying, "See Nii-chan that wasn't so bad"

Achilles stayed silent before helping his twin up and gently sliding his shirt on him.

"Come on." He said softly carefully leading his twin to the dining room.

 **-Line break-**

Patroclus found himself relatively bored as he watched his brother eat dinner with the lady that insisted he call her mom. He had already finished some time ago not bothering to wait for their father. After he had finished the women had sighed and told Achilles to go ahead and eat. Now the two were talking about how to properly stir a potion and to Patroclus this was beyond boring.

He stretched his back slightly the bandages constricting his movement which aggravated him to no end. He didn't quite get why Achilles had done it so tightly, it wasn't that bad, he could move and other than a dull ache and feeling mildly dizzy he was fine.

"I'll take father his dinner" Patroclus stated flatly before standing and grabbing their Father's plate off the table.

"Why bother? Let the bastard starve," Achilles spat.

"Achilles" the lady said to him sharply before glancing at her other son, "sweetie leave it, he'll be here in a minute" only he was already walking out of the dining room to his father's study.

He didn't bother to knock on the door he never did. He simple strolled in ignored the sharp look his father gave him, placing the plate on his father's paperwork before turning to the bar and fixing a martini.

"Return it to the dining room, I'll be there shortly" his father told him courtly moving the plate off his parchments.

"No you won't" Patroclus stated indifferently as he continued to fix the drink. This had turned into somewhat of a ritual whenever he came into his father's study. Make the man a drink and never the same drink.

Patroclus couldn't help but find it amusing that the man couldn't make one himself and relied on the house elves to do it. In Patroclus last life he learned how to make all sorts of different beverages when he was 8 and his cousin had gotten a job as a bartender, he recalled her practicing in the Kitchen and teaching him and his siblings how to do it. His parents at the time had even joined them and gave his cousin a great deal of tips and tricks.

He placed the drink in front of the man before grabbing a random parchment on his desk and sitting down in the chair, one foot hanging off of the arm chair as he leaned back against the other armrest. He winced slightly as the bandages pulled but otherwise ignored it and got comfortable in the chair.

The parchment was more or less a report of a dementor attack. "Interesting" Patroclus hummed as he read the amount of people it managed to kill in a small wizarding village. He hummed again at how long it took to drive the creature back, "you should make it a requirement to be able to perform a Patronus."

His father however payed no mind to this as he looked rather intrigued at the drink in his hands. Turning his attention back to the parchment he had been working on asked his son, "What is it this time"

"White Russian, it has coffee in it, you look like a coffee kind of mood" Patroclus hummed absently as he continued to read.

Their Father didn't reply but instead took a slow sip; Patroclus who was watching noticed the way his Father's eyes seemed to gleam at the taste before he sat the glass down.

"You have a talent for this it seems." His Father said softly

Patroclus hummed saying while reading, "I beat I could make it better if you let me taste it before giving it to you"

His Father chuckled ever so slightly, "Your Mother would strongly disapprove."

"I want tell if you don't" Patroclus purred out glancing at his father with a smirk.

"I'll deny it if she asks." his father hummed as he continued sipping at the drink.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Patroclus purred standing up and making another drink. After a few minutes and a few teste sips. Patroclus set the glass in front of his father returning to his seat and the parchment he had been reading as he stated, "same thing"

His father eyed the drink before picking it up and tasting it eyebrows rising in shock at the better flavor. "It's very good Patroclus, Thank you." his father said as he sipped at the drink while looking over the reports.

Patroclus hummed giving a slight smirk as he continued to read cocking his head as he said, "you should also make it mandatory to stay in pairs. Says that one of the Aurors dead at the scene after separating from the group. Says the dominator killed him and there aren't any witnesses which is unlikely since it claims there was only one and that it was fighting the other Aurors. Also says they never lost track of it so that would mean there were witnesses to the guy's death. I don't see why it would say he separated from the group if he had dead fighting with them. Either the report is gravely erred and needs to be fixed or someone is trying to cover up something"

"Errored" his father stated as he wrote something down, "I was there. I had I newb write the report for practice. I'll have him redo it"

Patroclus blinked a few times before glancing up asking somewhat shocked, "did you just say newb"

His father's quell froze as the man gave a groan of frustration before giving his son a flat look saying, "I've been spending too much time with you"

Patroclus snorted a laugh covering it with a cough before unable to help himself saying, "I try so hard to be a bad influence on you father" before chuckling a little as he rolled the parchment up and took another one off the desk to read.

His father ignored this as he continued with his work asking, "Where is your brother"

"doing what you should be doing" Patroclus hummed as he read a request from one of father's recruits asking for leave to see his son off to Hogwarts which was in a few weeks.

"And that would be" his father asked sending him a sharp look

"Eating" Patroclus hummed simply, "unlike him I'm not foolish enough to wait for you to join us."

"I have" his father began only for Patroclus to interrupt saying, "important work, I'm aware." Patroclus glanced at the untouched plate for a moment before returning to the parchment saying, "you should eat, you know I'm not going to leave tell you do"

Patroclus's Father sighed looked at the plate of food before picking it up and leaning back into his chair watching his son carefully. Patroclus was supposed to be his free spirited child, who got into mischief, the one that talked animatedly with his mother about nonsense and the one who was always up to something. Instead that rule had gone to Achilles.

The man was while aware of the fact that his second son should have been born first. The boy had a silver tongue and a knack for manipulating any situation into his favor. Traits that would be based suited for the heir of the Peverell house. The issue though despite the boy's talents, the boy was rather indifferent to most things and could be beyond disrespectful to all those that so much as tried to have a civil conversation with him. Patroclus had horrible social skills and no amount of beatings would change that.

Achilles on the other hand was a very sociable person, easily befriending anyone that talked to him, whereas Patroclus had a tendency to piss them off. Still though; the man pondered as he watched the youngest son write on one of his parchments before folding it, sealing it and sticking it with the rest of the documents that needed to be sent out. The boy was doing his work for him and he knew he was doing it correctly; there was no point to double check it.

Then there was the matter of what occurred earlier. Despite what his children thought he did not enjoy punishing them however it was necessary. His father had done it with him and it had proven most effective. If he wanted his sons to learn their place and to act in the manner they were meant to then he would do what was necessary. The man knew Achilles resented him for it but it still proved most effective on the boy especially if it was his brother that received it.

Patroclus was another matter though; he took punishment as if it were a challenge or some kind of game that the man would most likely never understand. And now the boy just like any other time stood before him as if nothing had happen, acting as he always did. The man was always impressed at how while controlled the boy's emotions where. The man couldn't understand where he had gotten it from, surely not from him or his wife.

"You should have been Heir." he found himself saying softly, surprising himself.

Patroclus body froze as he was in the middle of picking up a document, his eyes immediately shooting up to look at his father in shock. Patroclus expression turned into a frown as he stated, "Achilles is more than capable." only to bit his lip as his father raised his hand up cutting the boy off.

"Do not get me wrong. Achilles is well trained and will make a fine Master of our house one day even if his temper is just as bad as mine. However, this life" the man gestured to the documents littering the desk, "Will not make him happy. He's far too free spirited for this."

Patroclus stilled before removing his hand from the parchment a soft real smile gracing his features something very rarely seen on the boy, "Achilles while be fine father. Besides if he ever wanted a break of his rules it wouldn't be that hard, after all there is a plus side to having an identical twin."

His father's eyes narrowed slightly at that asking, "You wouldn't be insinuating that you've taken his place before would you Patroclus?"

"What" Patroclus asked in shock, his father couldn't tell was fake or not, "of course not, after all a great man like you would easily notice such a thing"

His father yet again couldn't tell if the boy was being sarcastic or generally thought that. He clicked his tongue before stating, "I take it back. You'd make a horrible Heir, always pissing everyone off."

"And in a way that they are unable to retaliate without insulting themselves or making themselves look the fool." Patroclus purred, his father despite himself chuckled before handing the empty plate to his son stating flatly, "Good night Patroclus"

Patroclus flashed him a grin before taking the plate and leaving pausing slightly to grab the book he had been reading earlier as he stated, "The lady of the house expects you in bed by midnight try not to be late again, I dislike waking up to her screaming."

* * *

 ** _-Author's notes :)-_**

 **Blackphoenix2217: mother fucker that was a long chapter. Almost as long as the lion king movie, we're around 16,500 on the word count for it**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: XD Not my fault._

 **Blackphoenix2217: it is you're the one that wanted to combine the growing up part into one chapter i wanted to shorten it by age for each chap.**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: but it works so well! Lol_

 **Blackphoenix2217: too much,... oh and before I forget if interested in being a beta reader for this fanfic please message me, gracias and what not.**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: yes we need a grammar Nazi XD grammar is evil…..an a pain in the ass…...so any guess who is who yet?_

 **Blackphoenix2217: Hail grammar *does nazi pose*... *returns to normal pose sitting and typing on laptop*... we put a pull up on my profile page so start voting people**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: *bursts out laughing* I believe you mean Poll not pull...lol pull up XD_

 **Blackphoenix2217: … and now you lovely readers know who misspells everything lmao**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: it is amusing at time though you have to admit_

 **Blackphoenix2217: just to let you people know she misspelled amusing and auto fixed it… *puts finger to mouth* I said nothing, you know nothing...**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143:...Seriously? lol_

 **Blackphoenix2217: you mean Siriusly *smiles and blinks innocently***

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143:Hey now Padfoot is awesome!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: yes yes he is quite the sexy beast and who knows maybe one of us we'll do the romance thing with him or maybe not. Maybe will make oc's for romance or maybe one of the other marauders. Or maybe we already know and I want you people to guess**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Please review we love hearing from any readers!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: yes reviews are nice please and gracias.**


	3. 3 Birthdays

**Disclaimer:**

 **We don't own any of the characters but a few OC's the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling. We do not make any money off of this fanfiction; it is done solely for our own amusement.**

 **Authors are:**

 **Blackphoenix2217**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143_

* * *

Birthdays

* * *

 **Sirius Black: 11th Birthday- November 3, 1970**

A young boy with brown short hair stood in front of a long table filled to the brim with assorted foods, none of which looked appetizing. He kept his hands behind his back as his eyes roamed the room taking note of where everyone was. He watched the birthday boy, someone by the name of serious or something, carefully. He knew the boy was a Black and based on the way he held himself and scowled at the other children around him, the brown haired boy know this black haired kid was not someone he wanted to mess with. He sighed glancing further around making sure no one was paying him or the young girl behind him any attention.

He checked where his mother was for the 7th time, watching as she talked to the birthday boy's father who was one of her colleagues. He didn't appear all too pleased with the fact that she had brought her halfblooded children. Sighing, the boy made another scan around the room before carefully pointing his index finger down at the ground. Behind him, a young girl's bright green eyes lit up with excitement before docking down underneath the table shielded from view by the table cloth.

She quickly crawled to the other side and waited a few seconds, not hearing the boy give the signal to bail, she quickly stuck her head out the other side and looked around before finding the bottle that would be used for the birthday boy's toast. She carefully pulled the bottle down and under the table before she started working on slowly slipping a potion she had taken out of her sock into it.

Peter shifted walking further away from where the girl was working once he noticed a few of the kids were headed his way. He pretended not to notice them situating himself so that they wouldn't be able to see the girl when she came out.

"So what's your kind doing here?" A boy snarled as a few other kids stepped in front of the brown haired boy.

The boys eyes darted around counting them (6) and verifying the girl wouldn't be seen before picking up a weird looking chip or what he hoped was a chip and munched on it, "eating" he chirped out shifting slightly to the right to make sure the grownups still weren't watching the table so he could warn the girl to get out if need be.

"Think you're real smart aren't you half-blood?" The boy snarled.

"My blood's not half" the brown haired kid chirped out happily unable to hid the smirk as he sew the girl carefully place the bottle back without getting caught, "I'd be dead if I only had half my blood cells"

"Why you filthy half-blood!" The boy snarled face turning red in anger.

"I'm not filthy either my mom made me take a shower before we came" the brown haired boy said practically singing as he munched on the strange chip

The boy seemed to not quite know what to say looking around at the others as if for support.

Another boy smirked before saying, "You're lower than a mud-blood."

The brown hair boy raised his eyebrow but before he could comment on the poor insult and how if he had mud for blood he again wouldn't be alive, his mother appeared scowling, "how dare you"

Peter stiffened knowing she would see the girl from her position, thinking quickly he said, "Mom?!" and hugged his mother twirling her slightly so as to block her view. His mother immediately wrapped her arm around his shoulder as if to protect him.

"Peter where's your sister? We're leaving." She said tightly.

"Here mom" the green eyed girl said from behind their mother causing the women to jump.

"How many time do I have to tell you don't do that?" the twos mother said pulling both the children away and towards the fireplace

"Don't do what?" the girl asked curiously.

Their mother groaned before pulling them both into the fireplace. The girl sighed looking back longingly at the bottle that held her potion she worked months on before the three of them vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Not long after the three left Lord Black cleared his throat causing the others to quiet down and look at him. "I would like to propose a toast to my son and Heir Sirius Orion Black on his 11th birthday. Hogwarts will gain a bright student and Slytherin House will yet again be blessed by the presence of the Black Family."

The young birthday boy grit his teeth raising his cup with everyone else but instead of drinking it poured it into a nearby plant just to spit his father's words.

A few seconds later he was glad he didn't as everyone's hair suddenly turned into a bright pink color and their skin became dotted with multicolored polka dots. The boy snickered at seeing his father and mother before covering his mouth trying to hid his laughter.

It was too late because by the narrowed gaze of his father he was so going to be in trouble after the more important guests left. There were a few outraged cries and soon everyone was arguing demanding justice and for the counter-spell.

Sirius smirked behind his hand, seems like his birthday party didn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

 **Remus Lupin: 11th Birthday- March, 10 1971**

Remus sighed softly and plastered a smile on his face as he looked around his father's office party. He paused though as he noticed a kid standing near the refreshment table seeming to be watching for something. Remus shrugged to himself and walked over. He didn't think there would be anyone here his age. The boy walked a few feet away towards the dessert table before stopping and picking up a biscuit. Turning his body towards the refreshments as he reached over and grabbed a weird looking stick that Remus wasn't quite sure what it was.

Shrugging he walked munched on the stick grimacing at the bland taste. Once he was closer to the boy he asked softly, "Are the biscuits any better than these things?"

"That depends on how good your taste buds are and if you don't want to kill them" the boy said taking two steps away from Remus as his eyes seemed to scan the room while munching on the biscuit.

Remus chuckled softly before asking curiously, "So what's your name?"

"I'm... "The brown haired boy began before catching sight of something and yelling, "Biscuit! I forgot to grab the biscuit" said the boy, who was holding a biscuit before he took off running, only for a women with brown hair much like his grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room.

Remus stood there for a moment dumbfounded before sighing and turning to find his father, like most of his birthdays this wasn't turning out to be a very good day.

Outside the women scolded the brown haired boy, "I told you to stay put that I only needed to grab something not to go party crashing the down stairs event."

"Sorry mom" the boy said walking around and standing so that his mother faced away from the door.

"Don't sorry mom, me, peter. You're in big trouble and where on earth is your sister she better not be" the women yelled only to be interrupted

"Here I am" a girl with bright green eyes spoke from behind the woman causing her to jump

"Don't do that" their mother said putting her hand to her heart

"Do what" the girl asked innocently causing the women to groan

"Home now" she ordered point her finger in the direction she wanted them to go.

As they walked Peter sighed whispering to the girl, "we need a new warning call, I looked retarded screaming biscuit, I forgot my biscuit" he scowled slightly at the biscuit in his hand, "while waving a biscuit no less"

The girl just giggled and skipped ahead to grab her mother's hand and grinned back at the boy.

Back inside Remus sighed poking what he thought was chicken at least it looked like chicken but in no way smelled like chicken. He glanced up looking around hoping that they could leave soon but not wanting to ask knowing his father only brought him to the party to try and make up for not being able to afford a real one for him, but even if they could it wouldn't have mattered no one would go to a birthday party for a werewolf. He sighed again poking the chicken thing with his fork only to blink rapidly as one by one people's hair and skin began slowly changing colors. His own skin turning a bright yellow, along with some polka dots that where purple and blue.

He couldn't help but laugh as he looked at all the people thinking maybe this wasn't such a bad day. After all, what boy doesn't want to be in a room full of clowns on their birthday?

* * *

 **James Potter: 11th Birthday-March, 27 1971**

A young boy with black hair and round glasses stuck his head out through the door looking out into the living room filled with people. He pulled his head back in glancing at his mother while hugging a letter to his chest that had the words Hogwarts written on it asking with a whine, "Do I have to. I hardly even know anyone out there. Can't we just go to Diagon Ally and get my wand for my birthday?"

His Mother sighed, "No, we'll go tomorrow to get your wand. Besides we invited a few couples that have kids your age! You never know you might make friends. Now James get out there and for merlin's sake behave!"

James sighed peeking out again scanning for the supposed kids his age. The first one he spotted was a brown hair kid near the refreshments. He knew the kid was the one who lived next to him but for the life of him couldn't remember the boy's name. Not wanting it to get awkward decided to avoid that boy before glancing around again. His eyes landing on a boy with silver hair, he frowned wondering what kind of parents would allow him to dye it such a strange color. The boy was stretched out on the couch, hands behind his back as he looked up at the ceiling, appearing asleep. James frowned, what kind of kid slept at someone's birthday party? He decided that the kid was classified as weird so moved on to look for someone else. Only to yet again spot the same boy a few feet away mingling with some of the adults causing James to immediately glance to the other spot and back. He pulled back and glanced at his mom in wonder, "there's two kids that look exactly alike out there"

"Yes those would be the Peverell twins. Their Father is head of the Aurous." His mother told him

"Peverell..." James glanced back out before looking at his mom, "so they're like my distant cousins then... that's so cool, I want a twin..." he glanced back, "How come they get a twin"

His Mother sighed, "Well you were born without one. Perhaps you could be friends with them."

"Is their hair naturally that color? Do they dye it? Who has silver hair? It's weird. Are they weird?" James asked, "Are they a good weird or a bad weird?"

"Their Mother apparently has Silver hair it runs in her family line. An from what I've heard they are fairly normal though one of them has a tendency for mischief." his Mother said, "and the other is a bit.. While… why don't you go out there and see for yourself. You can't hide in here forever it is your party after all"

James chewed on his lip before glancing back out and then glancing at his mother asking with a whine, "Do I have to? Can't I just go outside and fly on my broom"

"James Bartholomew Potter." She said warningly raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going" James yelled not wanting to get into trouble before quickly running into the living room. He glanced around spotting the silver haired boy on the couch. He had somehow managed to flip himself over so his feet hung on the back rest and his head dangled off the couch where his feet should be. James hesitated for a moment before deciding to go over.

"James Potter" he said holding out his hand in greeting to the boy, who appeared to be sleeping. Bright blue eyes opened instantly looking at him. The boy's eyes lazily glanced at the hand before meeting James eyes. James shifted awkwardly after a moment of them both just staring at each other; "umm" James began hand falling to his side as he tried again, "what's your name"

For a moment there was no answer before the boy finally spoke, "tsk" the boy sighed agitated closing his eyes once more and shouting, "Achilles! Make the Baka go away"

"Patroclus be nice." a voice suddenly said next to James causing him to jump and glance over at a boy that looked exactly like the boy on the couch.

"That was nice, if I wasn't nice he'd be screaming" the one on the couch stated flatly not opening his eyes.

James shifted yet again, thinking this was a mistake and that the two boys where the bad kind of weird.

A tap on his shoulder had him looking over at the other twin who smiled at him, "Nice to meet you. I'm Achilles Peverell. Ignore that git; he's like that to everyone. Besides I'm the better looking one." he said as he held out his hand.

He hesitated for a moment before taking it and giving a firm handshake saying with a grin, "James Potter. Birthday boy and Hogwarts letter holder" he said waving the letter in his hand.

Achilles grinned, "Happy birthday. So tell me do you like pranks?" he asked

"Who doesn't" James said grinning mischief already starting to like this kid thinking that maybe he would be fun.

"No" the boy known as Patroclus stated opening one eye and shooting a glare at his twin

"My Father apparently, who never likes me doing anything I consider fun." Achilles said ignoring his twin.

"You promised no pranks, Achilles." Patroclus reminded him almost scoldingly

"I'm not that stupid." Achilles said rolling his eyes, "Father would beat the tar out of me for even thinking it." he drawled

"Beat?" James asked frowning slightly

"Figure of speech." Achilles said quickly grinning.

"Oh ok... Yeah my mom said I have to be on my best behavior but honestly this birthday sucks. I just want to go to Diagon Ally and get my wand now that I'm old enough. Hey do you guys have your wands yet?" James asked getting excited

"No not yet our birthdays aren't till the summer." Achilles said

"Really that means I'm older" James said smirking and jokingly saying, "Bow before your elder"

"Only by a few months." Achilles smirked as if he knew a secret. "An I bow to no one...except Father." he said as an afterthought.

"If your older, pigs have sprouted wings without the aid of magic" Patroclus hummed not looking at them, "and unlike Nii-chan I _Don't_ bow to anyone"

"You know how pissy Father gets if I don't otherwise I wouldn't." Achilles said rolling his eyes

"He gets pissy with me two; yet still no bowing, Nii-chan" Patroclus hummed sounding almost like a purr.

"Fine I won't bow next time let's see what he does then." Achilles smirked seeming to forget James was there.

"Umm" James said seeming uncomfortable before trying to change the subject, "what's Nii-chan?"

"It's Japanese." Achilles said as if that explained everything.

James rolled his eyes saying, "For?"

"Brother." Achilles said, "Besides Dearthair at least we have today off from our studies." he said looking back at Patroclus.

"And what's Dearthair?" James asked, "Is that Japanese to?"

"It's Irish Gaelic for Brother." Achilles said smiling

"You guys must" James began only to jerk his head to the food table as he heard someone yell, "you got a lot of nerve!" he could see an older boy shove the boy, James know to be his neighbor. The adults gave the kids a slight glance before returning to what they had been doing. James frowned his eyes narrowing before making his way over somewhat forgetting he had been in the middle of a conversation.

Achilles frowned and looked over as well before casually following wanting to see what would happen. Patroclus sighed opting to stay on the couch his body still sore from the previous night's training exercises but kept a close eye on his twin just in case.

As James helped the brown hair kid up, Achilles casually stepped in front of the older boy eyeing him before asking, "Who might you be then?"

"None of your business this doesn't concern you." the older boy said glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Now now no need to be rude. Perhaps I wasn't clear, my name is Achilles Peverell and I would like to know why you're shoving my friend over here." he said casually

"No he's right its none of your business" the brown haired boy said quickly stepping in front of Achilles before stepping to the side getting the others to look more towards the living room area and away from the table.

Achilles ignored the boy instead focusing on the older kid before asking, "Where you raised in a barn? I introduced myself, I expect the same courtesy."

The brown haired boy frowned before pulling Achilles, basically forcing him to take a few steps away from the other boy saying happily and loudly, "you know what's great? _Biscuits!_ But I forgot my _Biscuits!_ And will be going now. To get some **_Biscuits!_** " and with that he quickly left through the back door of the house.

Achilles frowned, "What a sad strange little man…" he said as he watched the small kid disappear.

The older boy scoffed before turning and walking off as while. James sighed saying, "While that was weird"

Outside a little ways in the forest the brown haired boy hopped on his feet looking at the house impatiently as he seemed to be waiting for something.

"Whatcha doin" came a voice from his side causing the boy to breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was to close we nearly got caught, also please can we change the warning to something else. Who runs home to get biscuits?" the boy sighed in frustration looking at the green eyed girl

"Apparently you do." she said giggling before whining, "we're never going to see that prank after I worked so hard on it to"

"You" peter asked remembering having done a great deal of the work

"Yes me" she said giggling then added dramatically, "I swear on my life that I will see that darn prank done if it kills me" before darting off into the woods yelling, "last one home has to clean the others room for a week" laughing all the while.

The boy sighed, "Evil witch" then giggled as he ran to a tree and grabbed his broom before hopping on it and shoot forward calling as he passed her, "forget something?"

"No far Peter! That's cheating!" she yelled at him laughter in her voice as she ran back and grabbed her broom from behind the tree.

 **-Line break-**

Achilles grabbed a drink from the table sighing and headed back over to his twin humming as he dodged the other guests.

"That was interesting." he said as he sat down

Patroclus sat up taking the drink from his brother saying, "I think that kid was scared and really bad at acting who runs home to get biscuits when there are some on the table right next to him." Patroclus then took a drink making a point to chug the whole thing just to fuck with Achilles.

"I was thirsty." Achilles said looking at the cup sighing, before glaring at his twin.

Patroclus just stock his tongue out at his twin as James walked up drinking his own cup.

Achilles grinned, "Guess I'll go get another since you drank mine."

"No! Don't leave me with the Baka" Patroclus whined flopping on the couch dramatically

"What's that supposed to mean" James yelled indignantly

"Ignore him remember Patroclus is just not a people person." Achilles smirked

"More of a polka dot person" James said laughing as Patroclus's skin turned red with green and white spots along with a bright pink color for his hair.

"Huh" Patroclus questioned glancing at his arm then glaring at his brother, "what did you do?"

"I'm suddenly not thirsty now….and I didn't do anything!" Achilles said only to jump as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. Achilles paled and stiffened before he said, "Father I swear I…"

"Home Achilles" his father growled as other people started to shirk as their skin and hair changed color.

Achilles looked at James and said softly, "Nice meeting you. Happy Birthday again," before moving towards the floo slowly.

"Nice meeting you two" James said waving bye before glancing at his polka dotted skin and laughed thinking 'great prank'

Patroclus pushed himself up following after his brother not giving James a second glance. As he caught up he whispered to his brother with a hiss, "You promised"

"I swear Patroclus I didn't do it!" Achilles whispered wincing as his father's grip tightened.

"Of course not, I did!" Patroclus stated not believing his brother for a second as he added happily, "I keep saying I look good with pink hair although it was supposed to be yellow skin with blue and green spots"

"Whatever you say Patroclus," Achilles sighed, "Mother will have to brew a potion to fix it because a counter-spell won't work on the potion."

Their father growled as he heard the two of them talk, before asking, "Did you do this Patroclus? It is unlike you to do so."

"I was bored and told you I would find something to entertain myself. And this is entertaining" Patroclus said smirking as he gestured at the people turning different colors

"Then I suppose you will need to learn not to do so." Ares said as he released Achilles and grabbed Patroclus and nearly shoved him through the floo.

Patroclus stiffened eyes widening, "father can't we just…" only his father had already stepped in and with a flash of light the two were gone.

Achilles eyes widened before he quickly went through as while. His father was kneeling on one knee a hand on Patroclus's back. But that wasn't what Achilles focused on his attention on his brother as he shoved the man to the side.

Patroclus sat on the floor holding himself silent sobs escaping his lips as his body shook. His mind going back to the day he died, the feeling of fire licking at his arm.

Their father stood off to the side awkwardly for a moment having forgotten in his anger, how badly Patroclus reacted to anything that had to do with fire. Gritting his teeth he said, "consider that your punishment" before turning and walking off leaving Achilles to comfort his twin, ignoring the glare Achilles gave him along with pretending not to hear Achilles whispering softly to his brother, "Piper you're fine, we're safe now" as he left.

Ares sighed in the hall frustrated at himself for having taken the floo as much as he hated them calling each other by those damn girl names, Ares would allow it just this once if it help calm the young boy down.

A few minutes passed before he heard "Ares? What is going on?"

"Uhhh" Ares said glancing at his wife sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well?" She asked tapping her foot her eyes neared as she glanced at the door her husband just came from that lead to the floo. She could faintly hear what sounded like soft sobs and Achilles voice singing softly. Her eye's widened as she realized they had just gotten back from the potters party, "you didn't"

Ares sighed and nodded ever so slightly, "I wasn't thinking…" he was cut off by a sudden sharp backhand.

"How could you! You know how Patroclus is" she said scoldingly

Ares winced "I was angry at them; one of them pulled a prank at the party." He growled.

"Doesn't matter" she said waving her hand, "no punishment is cause for that" she gestured to the room where they could hear Patroclus's soft sobs and Achilles trying to calm him, with some song about pirates.

"I know, it's why I'm not going to punish them, I've done enough." Ares sighed.

"You will make it up to them" she said warningly before glancing at the door tempted to go to her babies only to sigh knowing it would just make it worse, "I'll make his favorite dinner tonight and you will make it up to him"

Ares sighed and nodded before asking, "How?"

"You'll be eating dinner with us no excuses, no work. I'm sure they'll both get a kick out of that" she said smiling

Ares scowled, "Fine just this once." He sighed.

"Good" she said before turning and heading to the kitchen.

Ares sighed softly glancing back at the room where he could still hear Patroclus sobbing softly. Frowning deeply he walked off to his study.

* * *

 **Peter Pettigrew 11th Birthday- April 1, 1971**

A young brown haired girl with bright green eyes sat at the foot of her bed excitedly bouncing on it. The flower sheets hanging half off the bed as she bounced causing them to slowly slide further off.

Next to her a brown haired boy sat looking put out as he stared at their parents. "Why can't we go together?" He almost whined.

Before their parents could answer the girl shoved a brown teddy bear in his face saying in an odd voice, "Because Messr. Rupert once to go to Gryffindor and your being a git and want to go to Hufflepuff" then in her normal voice stated while crossing her arms, "just say you'll be in Gryffindor and they'll leave us alone"

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff? "He said indignantly.

"It's boring we can't go there we have to go to Gryffindor!" the girl stated glaring at him then waving the teddy bear in his face, "Rupert agrees so we're going there!"

"Rupert isn't real, and I don't want to go to Gryffindor! Hufflepuff is known for loyalty. The people there are nice" The boy scowled crossing his arms.

The girl's eyes widened before she yelled, "take it back he is to real! You're just mad because you know Hufflepuff sucks and Gryffindor is better so we're going there! We can't not go there!"

"Children!" their mother yelled trying to get them to stop

"Rupert is a toy!" He said snatching it from her angrily.

"He is not! Give him back!" she yelled jumping for the toy only for the boy to pull it away. Holding her back with one hand as the other stretched out with the toy so she couldn't reach causing her to scream, "Daddy make him give him back!"

'Peter give your sister her bear back." Their father sighed.

She moved away and crossed her arms saying, "you heard him give me back Rupert"

Peter sighed and tossed the bear to her carelessly, "fine there's your toy back."

She stock her tongue out at him holding the bear close to her chest, "good now we're going to Gryffindor so you can go" she said looking at her parents

"Hufflepuff," Peter yelled.

"Gryffindor!" she yelled giving her brother a glare

Hufflepuff!" Peter yelled right back

"No we have to go to Gryffindor and join the quidditch team and win the house cup! You're going to be their seeker and I'm going to be the chaser and will be unstoppable! And you can't ruin that! We have to go to Gryffindor!" she yelled at him, "and Rupert agrees so you're out voted!"

"Why don't you go to Gryffindor with your security blanket!" He yelled back, "I'll go to Hufflepuff."

Her eyes widened in shock before saying, "you can't! We can't separate! We've never separated!"

"Well maybe we should!" He yelled still angry.

Her mouth opened and closed in shock, "well… I… fine! Go be a stupid Hufflepuff see if I care! I'll be in Gryffindor with all the fun people!"

"At least I won't have to cover for your stupid pranks now!" He yelled crossing his arms.

"They're not stupid! There fun! But what does a stupid Hufflepuff know about fun! You wouldn't know fun if it bit you on your….!" she screamed

"Violet! That's enough both of you" their mother yelled cutting the girl off, "there is nothing wrong with the two of you going into different houses. And maybe separating the two of you will do you some good. Violet you'll be spending today with your father and Peter you'll spend it with me."

Peter looked at his mother horrified, "why?!" He asked at the same time with violet

"It's just for today. It'll be good for the to of you and it'll give you an idea of how it will be if you end up in different houses." their father told them

Peter frowned but did not argue further. Violet gave him a betrayed look for not arguing before sticking her tongue out as she held the teddy bear closer to herself.

 **-Line break-**

Peter looked around the crowded muggle arcade with a sigh. He didn't want to be here he'd rather be spending time with his twin since they had gotten their Hogwarts letters today. Why couldn't his sister just agree to Hufflepuff? Everyone there was super nice and helpful, plus it was known for being the most loyal of houses. He sighed as he fiddled with one of the pinball machines. He looked around bored as all hell. He wondered how much trouble he would get in if he walked home. Sighing he decided to walk home besides the lights and sounds gave him a headache.

"Peter!" his mother called running over to him. She looked terrified and tears were streaming down her face.

Peters head snapped up, "mom?!" He asked startled worry suddenly filling his heart at the sight of her.

"Your" her voice cracked and she shook her head pulling him out of the arcade before apperateing to a hospital and rushing inside pulling Peter along.

"Mom?! What's going on?" He questioned starting to panic.

His mom ignored him and ran up to the desk, "hi! I'm here to see my husband Michael and my daughter Violet Pettigrew? I was told they were brought here!" She said in rush clutching Peter's hand tightly.

The lady at the desk blinked rapidly before saying, "we just got off the phone with you…" her voice trailing off.

"I live close by." His Mother replied quickly, "Now tell me what happened are they ok?"

"Umm… I'm so sorry there was a car accident… your husband is in surgery now and… I'm sorry but your daughter died on impact… we're doing everything we can to save your husband now"

Peter felt his face drain of all blood in horror, his Mother yanked him close her arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Are…..how…," he'd voice seemed to die in her throat unable to speak she numbly walked over to a chair and sat down. Pulling Peter into her lap, no matter that he was too big to do so.

Peter didn't speak just sat there in shock as he stared at the wall opposite of him.

 **-Line break-**

Peter sat on his sister's bed holding her teddy bear in his arms, it had been a month since she had died and his father was still in the muggle hospital having yet to wake up. He bit his lip putting his head on top of the teddy bears. His mother was trying to convince the minister to save him with magic but they seemed reluctant to allow the use of magic on a muggle.

His eyes scanned the room and landing on her broom that was propped up against the wall next to her window. He chewed his lip a few tears falling before he barred his head into the teddy bear.

His mouth set into a line, he would go to Gryffindor he decided and he would join the quidditch team like they would have together. He'd do it for Violet; he let out a soft sob as he hugged the teddy bear tighter.

* * *

 **Achilles Peverell- 11th birthday- July 24, 1971**

Achilles stared at the roof above him before turning over and trying to sleep ignoring the ache from his ribs. Tomorrow was his birthday and Patroclus was the following day. They would finally be 11 and hopefully getting their Hogwarts letters soon. He vaguely wondered what their father would do tomorrow. Would they be training as usual? He glanced over at his twin who by all appearances was asleep. "Patroclus? Are you asleep?" He whispered he heard a barely audible sigh

"No I'm fucking skydiving." Patroclus hissed, "And stop calling me that, I hate that name"

Achilles sighed, "It's been eleven years you think you'd be used to it"

"Bite me." Patroclus stated flatly

"I'd rather not and say I did" Achilles stated flashing a grin only for it to waver slightly noticing his brother was facing the other way clearly still trying to go to sleep. After a few moment of silence Achilles asked quietly, "What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?"

"I don't fucking know Achilles. We get school shit; get our wands, a pet, a trip to hooters. Please dear Hypnos just go to sleep. I wasn't a night owl then and I share as hell ain't one now"

"A trip to hooters" Achilles said ignoring the rest as he laughed, "I'm so there and yeah, I agree, we probably will get stuff for school. The wands and the pet tho that would be cool"

"Does Hooters even exist in the 70's" Patroclus mumbled into his pillow clearly on the verge of falling asleep.

"I don't know if not we'll invent it and make a profit." Achilles responded

There was silence before Patroclus rolled over slightly to look at his brother saying, "how the fuck do you invent a restaurant?!" Then shaking his head he says with a slight glare, "Know what? No! Never mind, who cares, it's a muggle thing and we don't need muggle money anymore. Fuck muggles"

"We can exchange the money for galleons." Achilles stated quietly

"I can exchange your face for galleons if you don't go to sleep" Patroclus growled burying his head underneath his pillow.

It was blissfully silent for several minutes before Achilles piped up, "I don't believe face transplants are possible yet, if ever. So that would not be a wise investment. Good night."

"No, but selling your organs like your eyes or tongue can go pretty high on the black market no matter what crummy era you're in" Patroclus stated peeking out from under his pillow with a slight grin on his face.

"Well gee love you too bitch" Achilles muttered

Patroclus gave a breathy laugh before shifting around so that he was lying sideways on the bed with his feet dangling over one side and his head the other. While looking at his brother that looked to be upside down asked, "Do you think I'll get my Hogwarts letter too or maybe I'll get it the next day…? Or do you think they'll just give us both our letters right at 11:56 and 12:01"

Achilles thought for a moment "Wouldn't it make sense to send them together?"

Patroclus shrugged which looked weird upside down. "I don't know but I do know I'll curse you if you don't let me sleep now."

Achilles sighed before rolling over and closing his eyes. "Okay good night."

After a few moments Patroclus couldn't help but laugh as a thought struck him forcing him to grin widely saying, "We're going to be going to Hogwarts…. Magic is real and we are going to be going to Hogwarts… ever a reason to die a fiery death" he said mumbling the last part out, his smile quickly fading into a pained frown as he became lost in thought.

Achilles frowned at the words before turning over and looking at his twin before saying quietly, "I didn't die immediately after I was impaled by that piece of metal you know. You were unconscious or dead I couldn't tell. The metal barely missed my heart but it pierced both lungs. I drowned choking on my own blood."

Patroclus frowned deepened if that was possible as he looked at Achilles for what felt like hours but only was a few seconds before saying quietly, "Your eyes where closed it looked like you were asleep… I checked though…. You…" Pietro bit his lip he couldn't tell Achilles the truth, "you didn't have a pulse..." he glanced away he hated lying to Achilles, sighing softly maybe he could get Achilles to lay off him a little if he know some of it, "I wish your eyes had been open… is that weird I mean if they had maybe I wouldn't freak out whenever you're sleeping and not moving"

He glanced at Achilles. He know he's brother hated him waking him up in the middle of the night but Patroclus had to make sure. Even if it was stupid he needs to know that Achilles was ok. "You know, you would think you would move more in your sleep Achilles… the fire thing tho it was..." Patroclus shook his head rolling onto his stomach, "I don't want to talk about it... let alone think about it. I don't see how you can. I don't see how you can accept this" Patroclus stated gesturing around them, "so easily. Except the fact that we have new parents, hell we even have a new face, double hell we have dicks. We're guys! Which is fine, I hated being a girl, periods suck. But still… this… all of this... it's just weird... so fucking weird"

"Yeah it's really fucking weird but at least we have each other. An honestly there isn't a day goes by I don't miss our old life. But I know that if my family could see me now they'd tell me to live it to my fullest. An I'm damn sure going to enjoy it."

"You got that off a Popsicle stick" Patroclus stated with a sigh, "still though… " again he sighed before pushing himself up and grabbing his broom that was propped up next to his nightstand, "This is depressing let's have some fun instead" he stated giving off a smirk while twirling his broom.

Achilles looked at him giving a smirk of his own "You do realize what will happen if we get caught sneaking out again right?"

Patroclus gasped in fake shock before saying, "You honestly think that I would actually get caught when I have you as a decoy"

Achilles chuckled "I don't mind being the decoy if it means I can raise a little hell while I'm at it. An no I didn't get that off a Popsicle."

Patroclus blinked slightly in confusion before giving a grin, "will that was a delayed reaction maybe you should stay here and sleep while I go out and have some fun possible steal some wine from the cellar, being young sucks… fuck, this mom sucks, mine at least let me drink by the time I was four."

Achilles smiled before saying slyly, "he got any Scotch? I've always wanted to try that stuff."

"Wait … what…. You've never had Scotch… do you mean in this life… if you mean you've never ever had Scotch then screw the broom we are raiding the cellar" Patroclus stated dropping his broom on the bed before heading to the bedroom door

"Yes I've never had Scotch. Whiskey yes Moonshine yes but not Scotch."

"You're getting Scotch" Patroclus stated with such conviction there was no room for doubt not that there would have been any.

Achilles grinned before saying, "Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

 **-Line break-**

Achilles groaned softly and cracked open one eye he vaguely wondered how much he had drunk to have a hangover.

Groaning he rolled over to hide from the sun streaming in from the window. Only to yelp as he rolled off the bed completely, "Fucking hell" he cursed.

He faintly heard someone snickering along with hearing someone jump on his bed, "problem" his twin asked. Achilles glanced up at his brother noticing Patroclus was soaking wet and still in his pajamas. Achilles glanced at his bed, water soaking into its sheets, and then glanced back at his soaked brother.

Achilles sighed, "Nope not at all." He said groaning as he sat up. He sat there a few minutes before slowly standing up and stumbled to the bathroom.

"I would say the hot water is gone but I only take cold once so… the cold waters gone" Patroclus hummed grinning at his brother.

Achilles grumbled, "No problem hot sounds good" before turning on the shower till steam filled the bathroom and stepped under the hot spray flinching as it touched his skin. He relaxed and took a step to grab the shampoo only to step on the soap and have his feet fly out from under him.

Patroclus laughed at the sound of his brother cursing before calling out, "problem?!" will giggling

Achilles groaned, "I'm okay!" He yelled back before just laying where he fell. At a bit he sat up and grabbed the shampoo. Sitting there he quickly washed his hair before eyeing the soap bar. Achilles grabbed it and quickly washed before turning off the water and climbing out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked into the bedroom and glanced at his twin.

"I hate mornings." He grumbled.

"Said the cat" Patroclus purred flipping on Achilles bed so that his head dangled off of it. He was somewhat dryer now having used Achilles sheets to dry off.

Achilles looked at his twin confused as he dug out some jeans and a T-shirt to wear. "I'm not familiar with that saying." He said as he pulled on a pair of jeans torn at the knees.

Patroclus frowned slightly before elaborating by saying, "said Garfield"

Achilles frowned "who is Garfield? "He asked as he pulled on a black tank top.

Patroclus's frown deepened as he held up one finger, "one the name of my past life's pet cat." he then raised another finger, "two he's a comic book character that's a cat who complains about Mondays. I think it came out in the late 70's"

Achilles hummed softly before shrugging, "guess it's too early for me to think straight," before moving to go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"You remember now though right" Patroclus asked softly with a worried frown on his face.

Achilles looked back, "yeah. He was an orange tabby. He ran away from strangers." He said before walking out humming softly.

Patroclus frowned slightly cocking his head to the side. He's cat had in fact ran away from strangers but weren't they talking about the comic. He shook his head technically they'd been talking about both so Patroclus was just worrying over nothing.

Achilles bounced down stairs and walked into the dining room smiling at the pancakes waiting on the table.

He quickly smothered them in butter and syrup before he began eating. Glancing up as Patroclus walked in as well.

"You know lady I'm beginning to think you only know how to cook pancakes as far as breakfast foods go" Patroclus hummed out grabbing the syrup from his brother

"Don't ruin it! Pancakes are awesome!" Achilles exclaimed.

"Never said they weren't just stated we eat them a lot" Patroclus hummed glancing around at the silverware on the table before glancing at his brother then carefully grabbed the same type of fork that Achilles was using.

Achilles grinned at him as he noticed but made no comment.

"Slow down Achilles you'll choke." Jasmine admonished as Achilles shoveled a large bite into his mouth.

Achilles swallowed before eating slower, "yes ma'am." He said quietly.

Patroclus grinned as he said with a mouth full of food, "ot wll m oud"

Achilles rolled his eyes as Jasmine frowned and said, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Patroclus swallowed before saying, "technically it wasn't full since I could still fit more into it"

Achilles choked on a laugh before coughing at Jasmine Sharp look.

"It's still rude, Patroclus." She said.

"Only if you look" Patroclus stated giving his brother a slight grin

Achilles grinned back before swiftly finishing off his food as Ares walked in and fixed a cup of coffee. Achilles grin widened as he got up and did the same adding tons of sugar and cream till it was practically white and not black.

He sat down and eyed his father as he opened his newspaper. Looking around he grabbed the nearest magazine and grimaced as it was _witch weekly._ Shrugging he opened it and gleefully mimicked his father's moves.

Patroclus smirked before saying, "father did you forget something this morning?"

Ares shook out his paper before peering over it as he hummed, "No I don't believe so." Ignoring as Achilles shook out the magazine and hummed as well.

"Not that I'm complaining but we seemed to have missed training this morning" Patroclus stated cocking his head to the side in wonder

Ares sighed, "Yes that is true." He said turning a page as he took a sip of coffee. Achilles did the same sticking his tongue out at the overly strong coffee.

"So is no morning training your birthday present to us if so you could do better and I'd rather train" Patroclus hummed head still cocked to the side as he watched his father's aura

Their father took a drink of his coffee before saying "We will have guest arriving for lunch for a party. Your Mother hopes you will perhaps meet someone to catch your interest. It is time to start thinking of betrothal contracts. "

Achilles promptly spewed hot coffee out his nose as he spluttered, "What?!"

Ares raised his eyebrow at Achilles before saying, "I believe you lost. I don't recall spitting my coffee out my nose" he then shook his newspaper and began reading it again.

Patroclus laughed before covering it with a cough and taking a bite out of his pancakes, snickering.

"Just trying to clear out my sinuses. I could have sworn you said betrothal contracts." Achilles said wiping his mouth

"Did I?" their father questioned turning the page.

Achilles glared, "So you weren't serious?" he asked.

"Who knows" Ares stated his mouth twitching in a smile that quickly vanished at he continued to read.

Jasmine giggled slightly at the man before saying to Achilles, "Don't worry Achilles you're still a bit young for that"

Achilles raised an eyebrow, "what if I don't want to get married?" He asked curiously.

Jasmine again laughed, "It may not seem like it now Achilles but one day, you'll find yourself interested in some girl and will fall in love and want to get married."

"Does it have to be a girl?' Achilles asked curiously

His father's body stiffened slightly but Patroclus cut him off before the man could say anything by saying, "I agree girls are gross and some of the neighbor kids where screaming about them having some kind of disease are something I don't know I wasn't really paying attention"

Jasmine again laughed, "I can assure you we don't have any disease and when you're older you'll both will change your minds on the subject"

Achilles raised an eyebrow, "I doubt it." He murmured.

Jasmine just laughed shaking her head at her son before saying, "we are having a party though in celebration of your 11th birthday we should be receiving both letters tonight."

Achilles hummed, "should be interesting."

 **-Line break-**

Patroclus snickered on his spot in the rafts hanging above the living room as he looked down at all the people. He was safely hidden in the shadows and currently watching Achilles docking behind an older gentleman as his brother tried to get away from some girl that kept following him.

Achilles ducked behind s pillar to hide from the bitch that kept following him. Patroclus had long since abandoned him vanishing the moment people started to show up. He sighed and looked up at the rafters with a glare as he heard his brother snicker.

Spying the girl again he darted away only to bump into a black haired boy. "Oops sorry!" He muttered before diving under the nearest table.

The black haired boy raised his eyebrow at that before, yet again, he was ran into by a small blonde haired girl.

"Umm sorry… did you see a sliver haired boy run through here?" the girl asked shifting slightly

"Yeah he went that way" the boy stated pointing in a random direction away from the boy under the table.

"Thank you" she said eagerly darting off into that direction.

"Your welcome" the boy called after her before going over to the table and squatting down saying, "you guys really are weird. Where's your twin and which one are you. No offence you look the same" the boy started to Achilles.

Achilles hand darted out before yanking the other boy under the table with him as he hissed, "shhh I'm hiding!" looking at who he know could see was James as he sat next to him.

"I got that I sent her off in a different direction" James informed him with a smirk

"Oh good, She's a menace. Kept wanting to kiss me. Hate to say I don't like girls." Achilles said making a face.

"Me neither, their weird and not a good kind of weird. They're the kind that makes you question your sanity" James said nodding his head as he crossed his legs

Achilles hummed, "guys aren't bad thorough," he smirked.

James nodded his head again, "yeah they don't get mad when you try to start a food fight" James then gave him a smirk as he pointed his finger up at the table they currently were hiding under that had food on it.

Achilles grinned, "Now you're speaking my language." he grinned

James grinned jumping out from under the table and screaming, "food fight!" before launching a handful of cake at a nearby boy who immediately throw the sandwich he was munching on at James only for him to duck and it to his another kid who throw his brownie back before soon all the kids were in a full on food fight.

Achilles grinned and launched a bowl of pudding at the blonde girl, hitting her in the face.

"That's enough" a female voice screamed causing everyone to pause before she screamed, "James Bartholomew Potter you come here right this instant and apologize!"

Achilles ducked back under the table as he noticed his father approaching.

James slowly lowered his hand that was holding cake and sheepishly said with a nervous laugh, "sorry… just trying to liven the place up…" he glanced at the women who had yelled a bit fearfully not knowing how to get out of trouble with his mother.

"Surely you're not entirely blameless in these shenanigans." Ares said raising an eyebrow as he looked for Achilles knowing he couldn't be far.

"Will no; I guess not it was more of a rickasha event" James pointed to the kid he first through food at, "I got him so he tried to get me only he got that kid" James pointed at another boy who immediately looked down. "And wham a glorified food fight" James grinned only for it to vanish quickly as his mother walked over before adding, "sorry"

Achilles who was listening stuffed s fist into his mouth to keep from laughing. Carefully he slide out behind the table and cleaned the food off of his clothes and hair before slowly moving away.

"I'm so sorry lord Peverell" James mother said grabbing her son by the ear, "I can assure you he will be punished for such horrid behavior" she yanked on James saying sharply, "apologize"

"I'm sorry" James said quickly as he bowed slightly to Ares which was heard since he was being held by his ear.

Achilles moved behind his Father and cocked his head as he asked innocently, "What happened?"

Ares glanced at his son, his eyes narrowed not believing his innocent act for a second before ultimately sighing and turning to James mother stating, and "Its fine Lady Potter boys will be boys after all" he then waved his wand causing the mess to vanish and the food to replenish.

Achilles hummed, "So James right?" He asked looking at the black haired boy from before.

James grinned at Achilles only to yelp as his mother pulled his ear as she said, "that may be but I do apologize for his behavior and we will be leaving so I can deal with him" causing James to give a nervous laugh before his mother dragged him by the ear to the floo.

"Bye! See ya at Hogwarts!" Achilles called waving.

"Interesting" Patroclus stated appearing at Achilles side licking his arm that was covered in cake.

Achilles paled before glancing at his father. "What is interesting?" He asked.

"I think it's strawberry" Patroclus hummed licking his arm before holding it out to his father saying, "You missed a spot" before yet again licking his arm.

Achilles looked at his arm, "friendly fire." He said seriously looking at his Father.

"Is on" Patroclus stated before taking some of the cake that was on him and smearing it into his brother's hair.

Achilles yelped, "what the fuck?' He said glaring at Patroclus.

Patroclus just hummed before licking his hand that now had cake on it.

Ares raised an eyebrow, "I see Mr. Potter had an accomplice."

Achilles shook his head, "no. I only retaliated against the blonde creep following me around like a lost puppy. Weird girl, Potter was interesting though." He hummed.

"I just throw mashed potatoes at some kid who throw cake at me" Patroclus started licking his hand again.

Ares raised an eyebrow, "boys will be boys I suppose. Let this be all that happens today." Before walking off.

"That depends" Patroclus stated following after him, "do I get more cake?" he again licked his arm, "chocolate cake would be preferred or coke cola cake it's like soda but in cake form"

Achilles rolled his eyes, "I like pound cake."

Ares rubbed his eyes before stating, "Talk to your mother"

Patroclus hummed nodding his head before darting off to where their mother was.

Achilles grinned and darted off after him.

* * *

 **Patroclus Peverell- 11th birthday- July 25, 1971**

Achilles could barely keep from bouncing out of bed noticing with a shocked look that he had woken up late again. Not only had their father let them sleep in and skip training for his birthday on the 24 but he had allowed them to sleep in for Patroclus birthday on the 25 as will. Their father had also told them they were getting their wands today! He hurriedly threw aside his robes he decided to wear black jeans and black tank top with a black denim jacket and a pair of beat up converses. Looking in the mirror he smirked knowing it was perfect to piss off their father before heading downstairs. He paused slightly before digging in his dresser and pulling out a black leather choker with a dragon tooth hanging from the center. Now it was perfect. Perhaps he would even get his ears pierced when he was older. He ignored his father's glare before looking at Patroclus, who was still in his pajamas, which was just a pair of black shorts, and asking "You think we'll run into any other Hogwarts students today?"

Patroclus glanced over at his brother knowing he was referring to the Four Marauders before shrugging and taking a bite out of his pancakes he had drowned in syrup. Achilles nodded before turning his attention to his pancakes which he quickly scarfed down with a glass of milk. The twin's father had taken to ignoring the boys as he read his newspaper before they headed out. Their mother was even going with them. As soon as Achilles finished he stood up and ran back up the stairs to brush his teeth before quickly bouncing back down.

"How soon do we leave?" He asked excitedly

"I'm ready whenever." Patroclus stated despite not being dressed.

Achilles arched an eyebrow at him "Somehow I severely doubt that eejit."

"Can't eating," Patroclus stated flatly before taking a drink from his apple juice that oddly smelled like scotch to Achilles.

Achilles smiled before saying, "Well hurry and get dressed I wanna hurry and get there."

"The Lady's not dressed." Patroclus stated before again taking a drink of his supposed apple juice

"Mom, call me mom, you're getting too old for that lady business." their Mother said as she worked on a new tapestry for the family tree and continued to eat her breakfast.

Patroclus just smirked before downing the glass and shaking his head before saying childishly, "Ok Lady I love you bye bye." and quickly placing his dishes in the sink but only rinsing out the cup before climbing up the stairs.

It didn't take him long to grab a random pair of blue jeans and a black tank top much like the one his brother was currently wearing only his had a snake on the front of it. Grinning to himself it took him a total of five minutes to throw clothes out of the closest and into their shared bedroom before finally finding what he was looking for. Stepping out of the closet Patroclus found his brother standing there with a bemused look on his face before morphing into shock at the sight of his twin.

Patroclus grinned slightly before pulling on the green jacket he had been hunting for not bothering to zip it up not wanting it to take away from his current look.

After a moment of taking in his brother's appearance Achilles smirked stating, "I thought I was supposed to be the reckless one?"

Patroclus just laughed, "You are but this will amuse me and just think of all the fun we'll have if the snakes think we play on their side"

 **-Line break-**

Achilles dragged Patroclus through the crowds of Diagon Alley towards the bookshop Flourish and Blotts. Patroclus sighed in fond exasperation; of course no matter what life Achilles would always love books. As they stepped into the entrance way Achilles looked at him as if to say where first, with a grin Patroclus pulled Achilles towards the Transfiguration section. After looking over several different shelves he gave a small cry of triumphant and pulled a book off the shelf. It was a book on how to become an Animagus as well as different methods to discover one's Animagus form. Though in truth the brothers already had a mountain of books and were already confident that they could become Animagus if they wanted to but had decided or rather agreed that it would mean more to Remus if they did it with everyone else.

As the brothers continued to browse through the books they picked up various ones that caught their interest. Achilles found a few on Celtic Runes and a couple on, Professional Dueling spells whereas Patroclus just picked up random things that he claimed amused him like a book on the ins and outs of blood magic and one on warding off pocket gnomes. The warding book caught Achilles attention causing him to grab a book on Warding spells of both dark and light magic. These he found to be more useful though in all honesty he probably will end up reading the gnome book as will once he was done with his own books.

It wasn't long before their father found them and quickly yanked the books out of their hands not bothering to see what they were before paying for them. They'd already owl ordered their school texts so they had no need to find those today. In fact they had no need to go to the book shop hence why their father looked about ready to murder them. This didn't really phase the two brothers since they were used to him, Achilles was even reckless enough to grab the runes book off the counter before darting off outside as he began to read with his brother hot on his tail chuckling softly.

"Boys!" their mother called to them as they walked outside clearly agitated before quickly turning towards Eeylops Owl Emporium and Menagerie to get the boys a familiar. Patroclus grinned slightly as he watched his brother but chose to say nothing as Achilles collided with another person with an "oomph".

Achilles quickly regained his footing stuttering apologies as he reached down to help up who he'd run into all the while Patroclus laughed at his expense. The boy looked about their age; he had long black hair and piercing grey eyes as well as an easygoing smile.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run you over…" Achilles began before being cut off "Its fine no harm done." the boy said as he picked himself up only to blink at the twins before saying, "On second thought I believe I'm seeing double."

Patroclus laughed harder as he wheezed and placed his hands on his knees. Achilles glared at his twin and said with a mischievous smirk, "Well laugh it up fuzz ball. How can you be so rude?"

"By the stars I forgot we look alike!" Patroclus laughed as he waved his hand to the side still laughing Achilles raised an eyebrow before saying, "So what I'm just your imagination playing tricks in your mind then?"

"No…I forget what I look like…." he wheezed before walking away slightly waving his hand in a fit of giggles, "Can't breathe."

Achilles feigned hurt "How can you forget what you look like? I'm your bloody mirror image ya dipshit!"

Patroclus laughter only seemed to increase as he wheezed out, "God stop I can't!" while making a point to sit down as he continued to laugh his ass off.

The boy in front of them looked between them seeming slightly bewildered before a slow grin began to spread across his face. "You know I believe this could be the start of a very interesting friendship."

Achilles looked at him with an amused grin "Well for that to happen I'd have to know your name."

"My names Sirius Black. You shopping for Hogwarts too? " Achilles paused ever so slightly before smiling easily, "Nice to meet you I'm Achilles Peverell this here eejit is my twin, Patroclus."

"Don't tell him that I hate that name." Patroclus stated pouting as he pulled his legs to his chest will on the ground.

Achilles sighed turning to Sirius who asked "What's wrong with Patroclus?"

"It's odd sounding and long and weird, not the good kind of weird but the annoying kind of weird that makes you want to bash your face in with a pink hammer" Patroclus whined

Sirius look slightly confused as he mouthed, "pink hammer" to Achilles who just sighed saying, "My brother has a weird thought process but think of it this way which would you hate to get hit with more a normal brown hammer or a pink girly hammer with flowers on it"

"Huh" Sirius stated cocking his head before smiling, "yeah the pink hammer would be worse"

"Now you know the pain that is my name" Patroclus stated with a depressed nod of his head.

"If you hate it so much why don't you just shorten it to Patro or something" Sirius stated shrugging his shoulders

Patroclus head shot up as he looked at Sirius right as Achilles eyes widened as he said, "What did you say?" in what sounded like slight panic.

"Patro?" Sirius questioned raising his eyebrow slightly confused at the boy's reactions

"Oh..ohh" Achilles stated giving a nervous laugh, "thought you said…." only for his voice to fade out slightly as he glanced at his brother who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Ohh… fuck… please don't..." Achilles began only for his brother to jump on to his knees and scoot over to him with his hand praised together as he begged, "Please! Pretty please with crushed Oreos on top!"

Achilles glared, "Nope I like breathing." he stated in mock seriousness

"Oh come on think about it!" Patroclus started jumping up waving madly at his hair, "Silver" then gesturing to his eyes, "Blue" and then grabbing Achilles shoulders and shaking him, "Please for the love that is all Marvel say yes!"

Achilles looked up to the sky as if to ask "Why me?" before sighing and saying "Fine, it can be that than. Just don't blame me if Father gets pissed."

"Yes yes yes fucking yes!" Patroclus shouted jumping up and down only to again grab his brother screaming his words blurring together, "o my fucking merlin 1964 Adena he exists!"

"What?" Sirius said barking out a loud laugh only to shake his head saying, "So your Patro then."

"What?" Patroclus asked turning his attention away from his slightly dizzy brother as he waved his hands around excitedly gesturing to his twin while laughingly saying, "No weren't you listening."

"Ummm nooo… sorry I don't speak twin." Sirius stated looking to Achilles for some help

Achilles gave a long suffering sigh before smirking and gesturing to his twin in a grand gesture as he said, "Sirius Black may I introduce you to my twin Pietro."

"Ohh like that muggle comic book character?" Sirius began to say only for Patroclus or rather the newly nicknamed Pietro to crush him in a bear hug saying, "Pleased to meet you, my good none friend whom has saved me from my horrifyingly bad name. I could just kiss you!"

"No Thanks we just met…" Sirius said yet again looking to Achilles for help.

"To bad!" Pietro said laughing only not actually making any move to kiss him as he picked Sirius up and spun him around which was slightly impressive since Sirius was slightly bigger then him.

Sirius looked over at Achilles as if to say "Save me!"

Achilles however was to red in the face from trying not to laugh, his whole body trembling with suppressed mirth.

"You guys here shopping for school supplies?" Sirius asked obviously trying to distract the other boy who was still hugging him. Pietro grinning finally released the other boy, taking a step back to place his elbow on Achilles shoulder as he leaned against his brother stating "Yes and no on the school supplies. The elves got most of it. We're just here for our wands and familiars." somewhat more sober than he had been during Sirius whole encounter with him causing Sirius to question if his earlier actions had actually happened or if he really did have a concussion and was seeing shit.

Achilles rolled his eyes skyward once again before mouthing at Sirius, "Just go with it, he's crazy."

"OI I'm not crazy Baka!" Pietro scolded only for Achilles grinned mischievously making his eyes brighter, "Oh I beg to differ my dear twin I could name several times where your sound mind has been questioned."

"Tsk I'm only as crazy as my reflection" Pietro started making a point to push the two away from each other so they were both looking at one another.

Achilles glared slightly before sniffing, "Well I never claimed to be sane. We both know of times we were absurdly reckless."

Sirius busted out laughing, "You two are a riot!" only for his laughter to die down and his smile to fade slightly at the sight of Pietro's shirt before it deepened into a full blown frown as if just now taking in the boy's appearance.

Achilles seeing where Sirius was looking smirked, "I see you admiring my twins lovely shirt, I personally think it should be burned."

"I personally think its fun to fuck with people. Slytherin tend to be an easy target when they think you're one of'um" Pietro stated happily grinning

Sirius smirked before saying, "Well….how very Slytherin of you to do so."

Pietro laughed, "Why thank you I try O'so very hard."

Achilles smirked, "I'll say you do, I can name several instances where he…." However before he could finish Patroclus elbowed him hard in his still healing ribs. Achilles grunted before glaring at his twin. Only for him to gesture with his head towards the bookstore where their father had just came out of.

"Well fuck shit batman let's roll." Achilles drawled body tensing slightly.

Pietro smiled at Sirius who had glanced in the general direction the two had been looking, "We'll catch you…" only for him to be interrupted by an imperious voice saying "Sirius! What are you doing? Causing trouble as usual?" A middle-aged woman asked.

Pietro quickly spoke up saying, "No Madam he was not, he quite politely introduced himself. Oh forgive me where are my manners? I'm Pietro Peverell and this is my twin Achilles Peverell." As he spoke he made a gracious bow and even went so far as to kiss the back of the hag's hand.

Achilles recognizing a joke when he saw it quickly followed suite before tactfully asking. "Do I have the honor of addressing Lady Black of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black?" As Achilles addressed what was obviously Walburga Black, Pietro winked slyly at Sirius who grinned back in barely contained glee.

Lady Black; however, was completely focused on Achilles as she took in the ring around his finger signaling him the heir of his house before answering him, "You do indeed Heir Peverell. Tell me, how are you related to the Peverell line? It was thought to have died out."

Achilles smiled charmingly before answering "Our Father was found to be a long lost Heir to the direct line of Antioch Peverell. He was living in America at the time but has since moved back here to our Families estates."

Pietro smirked as the Hag's eyes gleamed at the information, he could already tell that she was thinking of how to marry off one of her daughters to gain the prestige of such a Noble line. Pietro looked at Sirius as he spoke quietly, "Do you think she realizes Achilles is mocking her?"

Pietro smirked and shook his head, "Not even a little bit."

Sirius gave of a bark like laugh "Well I certainly hope to see you and Achilles on the train. I'll see you later?"

The two smiled at each other but before Pietro could respond his smile faded quickly as he saw his father approaching with a deep scowl on his face. The boy's eyes widened slightly before quickly going over to his brother not noticing the sharp look Sirius shot him as he did so.

"I'm So sorry to interrupt Madam but our father needs us" he stated shooting Achilles a look as he stated, "now." before glancing back at the women and saying, "It's been a delight to make your acquaintance and that of your son Sirius, I hope to be great friends with the house of Black." The hag smiled coldly at him and nodded imperiously before striding off with Sirius who unbeknownst to them watched as their father approached and smacked them both sharply upside the head.

"Come, enough dawdling your mother is waiting for you at Eyelops, now go!" They quickly obeyed both grinning slightly to each other at how they're meeting with one of the marauders turned out.

"That was easy" Pietro stated softly as to not drew attention from their father, "for a second I was regretting my wardrobe choice"

Achilles grimaced "Speak for yourself I can still taste the back of the damned hag's hand. I need a breath mint desperately."

"It wasn't that bad" Pietro stated with a soft laugh still trying to be quiet as the followed their father, "not as bad as kissing death" only for his eyes to widen slightly at realizing what he said, "I shouldn't joke about that…."

Achilles grinned before saying "I laugh in the face of danger." before darting ahead into Eyelops cackling.

"Did you just quote Lion king?" Pietro asked only to pause in his steps as his eyes grow wide, "Shit does Lion king even exist right now… Achilles!" he screamed quickly chasing after him in hopes he would confirm its existence.

Achilles as if hearing him stuck his head out the door and said with an evil grin "1994." and disappeared back inside.

"Nooo" Pietro stated but before he could dramatically fall to the floor his father grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him into the store causing him to roll into a bird's cage. At hearing the crash Achilles appeared at the end of an aisle his face carefully blank as he approached and helped his twin up. Before their Father could say anything Achilles spoke up seeming excited, "Come on clumsy! I want to show you something." Dragging his twin behind him he stopped in front of a large aquarium full of all types of exotic fish however Pietro noticed there were quite a few clown fish swimming about. "Think we could find Nemo in all this?" Achilles asked turning to his twin pure innocence radiating from his being.

"Screw that I want Dory" Pietro stated glancing at the fish.

Achilles rolled his eyes and pointed to a dory like fish. "Look there's 42 Wallaby Way Sydney."

"Baka" Pietro stated as he glanced at it, "her name is Dory and that's not even her, it's not bright enough"

Achilles looked behind Pietro as a gruff voice spoke up "Please don't tell me a son of mine wants a fish for his familiar."

Ignoring the warning look Pietro shot at him Achilles smiled innocently and said, "Fish are friends not food." before walking off to look at the owls.

Before their father could say anything Pietro stated, "Actually I was thinking about getting a cat, a black-footed one. There more wild and harder to tame, should be fun"

"And what about Achilles? Do you know what he was looking for?" their father asked stiffly as he spoke of his oldest.

"His going with the more logical choice that being an owl, something about it being important to have" Pietro stated quickly trying to remember why they needed one

"Yes an owl is a good choice. Not only can they be companions but there are useful for sending messages as well. Your brother will need a good one to deal with the responsibilities of being Heir to an Ancient House like ours."

"Yeahhhh… I just want something fun to play with" Pietro stated knowing it would probably make his father mad but before he could be scolded he quickly ran off saying, '"OI lady!" to his mother that he noticed was playing with the cats.

He heard his father scoff before walking off towards the owls. Where Achilles was debating between a Great Horned owl and an Eagle owl.

After some time passed with Achilles having to deal with their father giving him a lesson on the pros and cons to owning a Great Horned owl and an Eagle owl, Achilles finally choose the Great Horned owl. He then went to the Counter with their Father who carried the cage and requested to buy it along with a fully stocked care kit and owl treats as well as a perch to put in the twins room.

As the cashier got there things together Pietro and their mother walked up to the counter holding a small kitten that looked to be about three months old.

Pietro grinned at his brother holding the kitten up high singing "Nant ingonyama bagithI baba… sithI uhhmm ingonyama… ingonyama"

Achilles groaned and face palmed while muttering, "Dear Merlin we are so dead…"

Pietro just laughed but before their father could say anything their mother said giggling "Isn't it just adorable he even gave it a cute name where on earth did you come up with Simba of all things?"

Achilles moaned dramatically "Dead I tell you we are dead."

"It just came to me" Pietro stated laughing, "If it had been a girl I would have named it Nala but I always liked Simba better anyway"

Achilles choked slightly on laughter before hissing to his twin "Shut up Father looks ready to explode…."

Pietro glanced at his father before his smiled dropped completely as he said, "Righhhttt"

"Honey take the animal's home, I'll take the boys to get their wands" their father stated giving the twins a dangerous look.

Their mother nodded her head glancing at the two boys before saying, "Alright… I'll see you at home then"

Their father nodded his head once before heading out with the twins following quickly behind him.

"Simba? Really?" Achilles whispered to Pietro as they followed their father out of the pet shop.

"Simba needs to exist" Pietro stated with the utmost serious of expressions

"I guess I touched a nerve then?" Achilles chuckled only for it to be caught in his throat as their father gave them a warning look.

Achilles paled slightly in response before hissing to his twin, "I swear you've just signed our death warrants!" What neither of them noticed was the boy that walked passed them and his eyes widening as a terrified face graced the one and only Sirius Black.

"Relax Achilles" Pietro stated softly, "the dear lovely lady likes the name so were good besides I'm the one in trouble so just stay out of it for once"

"You know I can't I lose my temper as soon as he starts in on either of us. That will never change my dear brother"

"Tsk I can take care of myself just go upstairs and let me deal with it" Pietro stated with a slight glare

Achilles frowned and went to speak before horror spread across his face as he remembered something. Achilles glanced at his twin before saying nervously. "Would now be a bad time to say I redecorated the training room? And possibly signed it so to speak."

His twin did nothing but sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Now who has the death wish"

Achilles grinned sheepishly, "I put permanent sticking charms on everything…."

"Of course you did… I'll deal with it" Pietro stated

"That won't be possible…...I signed it literally…...Love Achilles is written across the wall…." he said faintly eyes wide.

"I'll deal with it" Pietro growled out yet again clearly done with the conversation

Achilles sighed before sticking his hands in his pocket only to frown in confusion. Looking down he pulled out a scrap of Parchment that made a smile bloom on his face as he read it.

Sirius Black

Nice to meet you two gits

Don't hesitate to write

PS.

12 Grimmauld place London

It wasn't long before they were standing inside of Ollivanders it looked exactly how they expected it to be, dark and musty full of shelves of boxes. Pietro was hesitating at the door, though the shop looked like what they had expected, what Pietro didn't expect was all the different colored lights going off like a laser show. Each light seeming to dance around the shop and acting like string in the sense that they seemed to be attached to different boxes.

"Patroclus." their father called demanding the boy get inside.

Pietro hummed at him and tentatively waved one of his hands through the light as he cocked his head noting the strange feeling and how it sent a shiver down his spine.

Achilles looked back at his twin at their Father's irritated call before walking over and physically pulling him over before drawling softly, "Close the door we ain't cooling the whole neighborhood."

Pietro shivered as Achilles made him walk through the strange lights. He shook himself saying, "nehh…" then softly whispering as he closed the door, "Please tell me, you see the weird stringy things"

Achilles paused before frowning, he glanced around once but seeing nothing he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before opening them and looking around the shop. He blinked rapidly in shock at what he was meet with "You mean the things that make me think of a screen saver?" he asked slowly his eyes darting around.

"Oh thank Merlin you see it two… so it must be that weird energy stuff... I've never seen it act like this…" Pietro said lifting his hand up and running it through some of the pieces of string causing them to dart around his hand before pulling away and hovering over different containers on the shelfs.

Achilles hummed and followed suit frowning at the feeling that coursed through him before pulling back. He snorted softly, "I think I'll call it Eagle Vision for my sanity." He looked at his twin a grin on his face.

Pietro; however, wasn't paying attention as he shook his arm repeatedly as a bright white piece of string seemed to have wrapped itself around him.

Achilles looked and raised an eyebrow before asking softly, "Think the other end is attached to your wand?"

Pietro paused his mouth on his arm where the string was as if he was going to bite it off. Pietro pulled away slightly lifting his arm up before twisting around in a circle trying to follow the string before pausing and glancing at Achilles, "huh…" he bit his lip before looking down at the string again.

Achilles was looking at the strings with more interest now not noticing his Father scowl till he was hit sharply upside the head. He yelped in shock blinking as the lights disappeared before scowling at his Father. "What was that for?" he asked indignantly

"You both look foolish" his father stated flatly

Achilles frowned before saying, "Not my fault the lights are distracting." looking around again.

"So I heard." their father stated flatly before pulling Pietro's face away from the light he was trying to grab, "ignore it"

Pietro bit his lip looking up at his father, Pietro's out stretched hand returning to his side.

"Spoilsport" Achilles drawled looking around again fascinated.

"Such a gift is rare and should not be discussed in public. The fewer that know the better. Now stop trying to see it." he demanded of Achilles before turning to Pietro, "ignore it"

Achilles sighed and obeyed looking at his twin and rolling his eyes as he noticed he was trying to remove the string on his arm again.

However their attention was soon captured as Ollivander suddenly popped into view his wide almost Silver eyes seemed to pierce their souls as he suddenly began muttering pulling down different boxes before shaking his head and putting them back. He soon came up to the counter holding several different wands and saying "alright then who goes first?"

Pietro wasn't paying attention as his eyes followed the white string as it weaved behind a bookcase. Achilles sighed slightly before stepping towards the old man. Ollivander eyed him before handing him a wand saying "12 inches maple with unicorn hair quite flexible." Achilles took it examining it slightly before waving it around only to nearly drop it in shock as it shot flames out the tip nearly catching his hair on fire. His brother gave out a shrill scream his attention having been on the string as he jumping back a good few feet, every part of his body screaming in both fear and pain. His body trembling slightly as Ollivander quickly snatched it back saying "nope definitely not!"

Achilles frowned slightly at his brother, who gave a weary smile only for their father to smack the back of his head give Pietro a displeased look. Ollivander ignored this as he handed Achilles another wand one of oak with dragon heartstring that shattered two shelves of wand cores.

Pietro hummed stepping back and easily maneuvered around the shelves peeking his head over to look for the white string. It darted out to him before darting away and off behind another shelf. Pietro didn't hesitate to follow after it and seen he found himself chasing it into Ollivanders office and into another room filled to the brim with boxes and bookshelves. He stumbled as he ran through a large wave of the strange lights. He groaned his body suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy.

He shook his head rubbing it as the white piece of string weaved itself around him. It took a moment before he was able to start following it again this time making a point to duck around the large piles of different colored lights. He stopped at a bookshelf where the light seemed to grow brighter around it. The light condensed itself around a black box and Pietro pulled himself up a few shelves to get a look at it his eyes barely catching the word Phoenix on the box before something forcefully yanked him off the shelf.

"I told you to ignore it" his father growled at him setting him down and forcefully pushing him towards the door.

Pietro groaned as he was forced to walk in a large entangled mess of lights. He stumbled to a stop holding his stomach as he leaned forward saying, "I think I'm gonna puke…"

"You do and you won't like the results when we get home. I told you to stay put Patroclus." his Father hissed.

"No" Pietro hummed before shaking his head to clear it, "you said to ignore it. You didn't say stay put nor did you say what to ignore"

"Keep arguing and you'll be patching up your brother." his Father growled lowly knowing it was the one thing that would make Patroclus behave.

Pietro sighed stating with a pout, "you use that to much"

"It works." his Father said shrugging.

Pietro whined softly but began his track to the front ducking under the large entangled lights and weaving around them. Pietro snorted a laugh saying quietly, "I feel like I'm a robber weaving through a high tech security alarm" Pietro jumped through a patch of string barely managing to avoid it as it closed doing a roll and a slide to avoid more of the stock pile of lights and grinned back at his father despite knowing his father couldn't see the lights.

Their Father rolled his eyes but continued walking towards the front.

"Don't roll your eyes, I look badass" Pietro said grinning up at him.

Their father merely raised an eyebrow before pushing him forward. Pietro yelped side stepping before he ran into it only to pause at the front noting that the door was now infused with the strange lights. Pietro whimpered softly, "I really will through up if I walk through that… you go first" he glanced at his father, "your scary they'll run if you walk through them"

His father sighed before walking forward through the lights and turning to look at Pietro.

"Huh..." Pietro hummed, "in hindsight I should have just walked behind you the enter time… still though" Pietro grinned going through the door, "that was fun"

"Indeed." His Father said lowly before headed over to stand where Achilles was trying different wands his eyes darting around showing he was still watching the lights. Achilles was handed a wand that was a sycamore, 12 ½ inches, flexible, with a core of dragon heartstring. As soon as he waved it blue sparks shot out and the two shelves were repaired.

Ollivander smiled softly saying, "very good Sycamore a questing wand eager for new experience but be warned it loses brilliance if engaged in mundane activity. It may even go so far as combust if it becomes bored. And as a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental." he chuckled softly at that before glancing over at Pietro saying, "hmm" and after a moment of the two just staring at each other Pietro raised his eyebrow questioningly before the older man nodded and started muttering to himself as he pulled down more boxes. Achilles though was looking at their father who had stiffened slightly at being told his son had a wand with a core that leaned towards the dark arts. He then ignored it before blinking as he stared at the wand a bright orange string attached to it that wrapped around his arm. Achilles tilted his head fascinated by it as he ran his free hand over it a smile lighting his face as he did.

"Sycamore 11 inches quite flexible with a unicorn hair" the man said handing Pietro the wand. He glanced at it for a moment not bothering to take it. The light he had been hunting had the words phoenix on it so that meant it was most likely had a phoenix feather. Pietro glanced back up and stated, "I'd rather have one with a phoenix feather"

Ollivander frowned at the boy saying, "Now child I know what I'm doing and a phoenix feather..."

"Is one of the rarest core types. I know" Pietro stated rolling his eyes, "Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic. They show the most initiative and sometimes act on their own accord. A quality that many witches and wizards dislike, but will greatly amuse me." Pietro stated with a grin hoping that that was in fact his wand and not just one of the wands playing with him, "And yes I know Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners. Which makes sense since the creature from which they are taken from are one of the most independent and detached beings in the world. And yes I know these wands are the hardest to tame and their allegiance is usually hard to win over." Pietro smile grow wider, "Which is why I want one" or rather why he wanted one now, "so since I'm buying let me try whatever you have with a phoenix feather and whichever one doesn't outright reject me is the one I'm taking."

Ollivander glanced over at the twin's father with his eyebrows raised but before he could say anything their father stated, "You heard the kid we aren't buying anything less than a phoenix feather core wand"

Ollivander sighed before turning around and putting all the wands back and grabbing a whole new set even going into the back to retrieve some.

"Holly, Phoenix Feather with" Ollivander began only the moment Pietro touched it from within the box he was thrown five feet into a wall of wands that fell on top of him. He groaned slightly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Achilles couldn't help but snicker at his brother's hair that was now sticking up at odd angles from getting electrocuted.

"perhaps a phoenix wand isn't" Ollivander began only for Pietro to glare at him as he forced himself up saying, "next one" causing Ollivander to sigh before putting seven boxes out on the desk all of them opened.

He gestured for Pietro to try his expression clearly not believe this a good idea. Pietro cautiously stepped in front of the desk glancing at all the wands laid out in front of him. All the boxes looked the same and the strings where all entangled into each other. The white light was mixed into the intended hell but otherwise Pietro couldn't tell where it ended and where it began.

His mind vaguely wondered if the wands were attracted to the once that were made from the same thing. He bit his lip running his left hand out over the furthest one to his left and waving it through all the way to the furthest one on the right. His hand tingled and he felt himself shiver at the feeling but unfortunately the action did nothing but temporarily make the strings look like a type of gas before returning to string.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes no longer trusting them to help him. His left hand hovered over the furthest one to his left and slowly began to release his breath. The energy pulsing from it felt different than the one he had been hunting earlier and felt like it was slightly enraged at the idea of him holding it.

Ollivander cringed slightly as he could sense the wand already rejecting the boy only for his eyes to widen as he watched the boy carefully move his hand to hover over the next wand as if the boy to could sense the wands rejection.

The boy's father watched on slightly intrigued by his youngest son. The boy was beyond stubborn and he knows they wouldn't be leaving without a phoenix feather wand. He couldn't help but frown at the child before him knowing the dangers of having a temperamental wand. As an Aurora this could end horrible however the boy was stubborn and it was only while he was in school anyway might as while allow it. Hopefully his son would even learn something from this grave error. Then they could always come back and get him something he was better suited for after graduation.

Achilles couldn't help but smirk as his brothers hand rested right above the forth wand. He could tell this would be the one, just be the small twitch of a smile that graced his brother's features.

Pietro slowly laid his hand down onto the wand slightly relieved when nothing happened. Carefully and slowly he picked up a dark red wand taking note of how cool it was to the touch and how light it felt in his hands. It fit perfectly and he could feel its energy pulse through his hands. He smiled down at the wand in his hand excitement building up inside of him as the white light seemed to brighten and danced around him.

"Willow wood. Phoenix feather core, 10 ¾" in length, with a Slightly Springy flexibility" Ollivander stated as he watched on in slight worry

Pietro gave a slight hum not really paying attention to the man as he ran his fingers over the carvings that seemed to swirl around the wand causing him to breath out softly, "Beautiful." this is when the wand seemed to excite him wrapping the strange light around his hand and acting as a strange looking bracelet much like the black one his father always had worn on his arm causing him to grin. He would have to remember to ask his father about it later.

"Right then" he stated as he twirled the wand in his hand getting a better feel for it before pointing it at a candlestick on the desk and saying confidently and demandingly, "Wingardium leviosa"

In a matter of seconds the candlestick began to float up causing Ollivander to say, "Well I'll be" as Achilles laughed happily.

Pietro slowly put the candlestick down before saying, "I'll take her" causing the wand to pulse with excitement in his hands.

Achilles grinned at his brother as Ollivander asked slightly confused "her?"

"Leane" Pietro hummed nodding his head as he looked at the wand giving her a name. He could feel his father glaring at him for naming an inanimate object but Pietro didn't care the energy coming from the wand was far too pleasing to care what his father thought.

Ollivander gave a soft smile of approval as Pietro glanced at Achilles and they both grinned at each other as their father paid for the wands, he also bought them wand holsters that duelers often used. They were both black however etched in silver one had a crescent moon this one for Achilles and the other had a pentagram for Pietro.

They had gone straight home after that and Pietro didn't miss a beat in grabbing his brother and dragging him up the stairs before pushing him into their bedroom and saying, "Stupefy"

Causing Achilles to fall flat on his face, Pietro just grinned saying, "sorry but not sorry"

As he closed the door, casting a locking spell, on it for good measure. "Now the fun part" he said sitting down outside their door to see who their father would call down first after all they were twins it was just a matter of looking and acting the part and in Pietro's last life he spent all of high school in the drama club.

* * *

 ** _-Author's notes :)-_**

 **Blackphoenix2217: to start if anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this fanfic please message me :)**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Yes we need a beta reader!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: also how does one write a letter? It would seem i need to know how. Any types on how one would start it or end it?**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Dear whoever is a good starting place I find_

 **Blackphoenix2217: to owly. Need something that pops out and screams mischief**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Im a god you mewling quim!- Loki_

 **Blackphoenix2217: hummm maybe… we'll see.. But any of you readers leave a comment on good ways to start a letter or ways to end one, i'll need it by next week so gracias and what not.**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Yay! Letters!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: hmmm what else is there to tell the poor readers to whom I cannot insult since sunstreaker is a meany head**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: I'm not mean! Im perfectly nice…...mostly_

 **Blackphoenix2217: all those in favor of sunstreaker being a meany head say aiy…. See look how many readers said it, so :P**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Oi! I plead the fifth_

 **Blackphoenix2217: that means you have the right not to comment…. So since you can't comment i take it you agree with me and our readers :D**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Nope Im Switzerland!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: or just random….**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: that's a possibility….a very strong one_

 **Blackphoenix2217: on that note please be kind and leave a comment preferable a nice one but a mean one works to we need all the helpful criticism we can get… oh and don't forget to vote on who made what character. You can do so by going to my home account.. I think... never actually done a poll before….**


	4. 4 Letters

**_Disclaimer:_**

 **We don't own any of the characters but a few OC's the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling. We do not make any money off of this fanfiction; it is done solely for our own amusement.**

 ** _Authors are:_**

 **Blackphoenix2217**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143_

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

When reading the letters

 **Pietro is in bold**

 _Achilles is in italics_

Sirius is underlined

* * *

 **-Letters-**

Achilles stared at the piece of parchment trying to decide what to write as he sat at a desk in the study. He shrugged and decided to write what felt right he supposed.

 _Sirius,_

 _Hey!_

 _Hope your summer is going well so far! Cause any mayhem? I honestly think Pietro might choke me if I pull one more prank on him but his reactions are hilarious! Most of the ti_

"Yeonk" Pietro hummed grabbing the parchment from his brother and reading it over, "oh… isn't it weird to write him I mean it'd be kind of creepy since you technically don't know where he lives."

Achilles sighed, "He gave me his address when we might him and give it back."

Pietro hummed slightly glancing down at the paper scribbling something down and then pushing it to his brother. Pietro then leaned against his brother's chair with one hand on the desk as he read over his brother's shoulder while Achilles began to write again.

 **Answer me a riddle,**

 **A riddle you must answer,**

 **Get it right and you get an answer**

 **Get it wrong and who's to say you answered**

 **So answer me a riddle**

 **Yes a riddle you must answer**

" **Why is a raven like a writing desk?"**

 **Have you got an answer?**

… _Sorry Pietro stole the parchment but Ooooohhh I love riddles! Here's another!_

 _Thirty white horses on a red hill first they champ then stamp then they stand still. What am I?_

 _So before I was so rudely interrupted do you have any siblings that annoy you like mine does?_

Pietro hummed pulling the letter away from Achilles before writing,

 **PS. Achilles still sleeps with his blankie :)**

 **Now who's annoying, bitch!**

 **Why? I do say I am :P**

 **Thank you for noticing :D**

"Hey!" Achilles yelled offendedly before grabbing the parchment and writing quickly on it,

 _PPS. It's fuzzy and fluffy and I like it and I'm not the bitch you are._

Pietro smirked slightly at his best friend before yanking it back not letting Achilles write anymore before adding,

 **PPPS. No a bitch is a female dog… sorry Si guess that makes you it**

 **What with your Woof woof and all that**

Achilles groaned in frustration, "You can't put that" he said moving to cross out the dog part only for Pietro to pull the parchment away

"Yes I can and I like it." Pietro stated giving his brother a slight glare

Achilles groaned yet again before hitting his head on the table and holding out his hand, "Fine at least let me add something under it."

Pietro eyed him warily before slowly passing the parchment to Achilles, who began to write immediately with his head still laying on the desk,

 _PPPPs. I didn't know Sirius had a dog? Do you have a dog? Or a familiar of some sort? I'm going to end the letter here before Pietro gets more annoying below is our address._

 _7242 Olympus Estate_

 _Hope to hear from you soon!_

 _Achilles Peverell_

Pietro rolled his eyes at seeing what his brother put saying, "Really… we both know he's going to be a dog. That's what I was talking about"

"Yes but Sirius doesn't know that does he?" Achilles said sticking his tongue out as he sat up.

"So?" Pietro questioned raising an eyebrow, "just cause he don't know what we know, doesn't mean I can't make fun of him for it" before scribbling something else down on the paper.

 **Annoy/last word,**

 **Pietro**

Achilles sighed at it before taking the letter and putting it in an envelope and dropped some melted wax on it before stamping it with the Peverell seal which ironically was a winged horse with crossed lightning bolts in the background.

"This stamp will forever amuse me" Pietro hummed at it not for the first time.

Achilles grinned, "You too then?"

Pietro chuckled, "come on, let's get some grub" then raising his hands up as he walked out said, "I'm in need of a horse"

Achilles jumped up and said, "you do realize grub is a worm right? I'm not eating a worm unless it's a gummy worm."

"Grub is grub" Pietro hummed out not caring as he continued to walk away

"Hakuna Matata." Achilles muttered and followed his brother downstairs after sending the letter off with his owl, Apollo.

* * *

 **-Sirius gets a Letters-**

Sirius looked up at a tapping on his window to see a black great horned owl perched there a letter clutched in its beak. Getting up from his desk he opened the window and let the owl in. The owl fluttered over to his desk dropped the letter then flew off not waiting for a reply.

Curious to who would be writing him he picked it up turning it over to reveal the Peverell family crest. Grinning, he quickly broke the seal an opened the letter raising an eyebrow at first before laughing at the twin's antics. He quickly sat down to write back:

Hey!

You know you two are a riot even when you're not here! First off my summer has been alright looking forward to Hogwarts though. Also I have no idea what a Raven has to do with a Writing desk and as for the second riddle is the answer teeth? An yes Achilles I do have a sibling but he's not really annoying kinda quiet really. His Name is Regulus. What exactly do you mean by my woof woof? Actually don't answer that I don't think I'd like the answer. An no I do not have a Familiar at all or a dog…..Hope to hear from you two gits soon!

Your friend, (hopefully)

Sirius Black

Sirius then folded and sealed the letter before leaving his room hoping not to run into his mother as he went to the small owlery. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky and his mother spotted him carrying the letter. "Sirius? Who are you writing too?" She questioned imperiously

Sirius froze before straightening as he replied, "The Peverell Twins wrote me. I'm replying to their letter Mother."

His Mother smiled a small cruel smile as she sniffed and said, "Perhaps there is hope for you yet Sirius. Carry on," before stalking down the hallway towards the drawing room.

* * *

 **-Sending a Letter-**

 **Ok listen up you git, who signs there letters with "your friend, (hopefully)"**

 **Disparate much mate :P nope I refuse such a form of goodbye**

 **You can do better here are a list of currently a hell of a lot better ways to end a letter**

 **So long assholes,**

 **Tell never,**

 **Happy trails,**

 **You're superior in every way shape or form,**

 **Meet you in limbo,**

 **Eat pudding,**

 _Peace, love and pogo sticks (or whatever else...peace, love and bouncy balls),_

 _Take Care, Comb your hair,_

 _May the gods guard your wellbeing,_

 _May the gods not smite you,_

 **Ignore all formal goodbyes written in Achilles handwriting he sucks please do not suck… hmmm… nah you probably wouldn't….**

Pietro paused as he thought it over saying, "Oi Achilles do you think any of the Marauders are gay. Maybe Peter and Remus could be Bi"

Achilles looked at his twin and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Sirius I could see as Bi and James I'm sure is straight. Peter and Remus…? Who knows?"

Pietro raised his eyebrow, "Sirius no" then humming said, "let's make a bet say 50 gallons"

Achilles raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he questioned, "Yeah I guess we can"

Pietro hummed slightly before continuing with his letter.

 **Other forms of properly saying goodbye can and are not limited to funny witty remarks or anything that in any shape or form amusing to you, for instance to end this letter I will write what I find amusing yet will go right over your head.**

 **Remember after Tuesday even the calendar will go WTF,**

 **Pietro**

Pietro hummed again before handing the letter to Apollo not bothering to roll it or put it in an envelope saying, "Sirius please" and handing the bird a treat as while. Apollo took the treat first before taking the letter with his claws casing the paper to crumple up and get ripped before taking off.

* * *

 **-Sirius writes a Letter-**

Sirius looked up as a familiar owl tapped on his window. Grinning he jumped up and let the owl in raising an eyebrow at the crumpled and ripped parchment. His Mother had been pleased at the new correspondence with in her words Such a Noble an Ancient House that she had backed off a bit to see if it continued. This causing Sirius to worry that maybe the two were just as two faced as everyone else he met. Only it was difficult to think of them as a proud noble family who only cared about their image when their owl brings a letter to him looking as though a five year old had sent it.

The owl like last time dropped the letter on his desk and flew back out. Closing the window he eagerly picked up the letter and smoothed it out to read which was a bit tricky since there was holes from the owl's claws in the paper. He grinned as he read it before quickly grabbing a blank piece of parchment and replying:

Hey gits,

For the record I found all the forms of closing a letter amusing although I'm not sure what a pogo stick is. An what are you saying I suck? That makes no sense? Hope you gits are doing well. You never said in your last letter.

PS. What is your Owl's name?

May your world be filled with (I got nothing),

Sirius Black

* * *

 **-The Twins write a Letter-**

 **Hola Puta,**

 **The owl to who you wish to knows name is… Ummm… fuck I forgot… please hold….**

Pietro glanced down from his spot on a tree in their garden at his twin who was leaning against the tree on the ground reading a book.

"Oi! What's your owl's name?" Pietro asked

"Apollo." Achilles said not looking up from his book.

Pietro hummed and began to write again,

 **Ok so the dumbass said the bird's name was fuck tard.**

Pietro cocked his head before flipping the letter over to reread what Sirius had sent them before flipping it over again and writing saying absently, "who doesn't know what a pogo stick is"

 **And FYI a pogo stick is a muggle toy that you bounce on, so basically a bouncing stick you stand on.**

Pietro hummed glancing down at Achilles yet again to ask, "When was the pogo stick invented?"

Achilles frowned and looked up before saying, "What are you doing?" as he stood up stretching his back popping.

Pietro hummed looking back at the letter saying, "I'm bored so I'm replying back to Si"

Achilles frowned and climbed up the tree to a nearby branch and said, "I didn't know Siri had written back yet."

Pietro hummed glancing at his brother, "we got it a week ago" then glancing at the letter, "are pogo sticks invented yet?"

"Yep they were invented in 1919 by George B. Hansburg in Germany." Achilles hummed as he hung upside down to try and read the letter, "Why didn't you tell me about the letter we could have written back by now."

"Didn't feel like it, plus he's your friend not mine. You should tell him to deliver to you instead of me" then cocking his head asked, "why do you know when and who invented the pogo stick?"

Achilles grinned, "I got bored and read a lot of random books." he replied

Pietro hummed as he wrote,

 **You should know what a pogo stick was since it's been invented already and not like the transformers robots which every child should own that gets invented in the 80's.**

Achilles tired of trying to read upside down reached down and snatched the parchment and quickly scanned it, "Pietro no mentioning future toys…...I remember having a transformer those were fun. Ratchet was my favorite."

"I liked the twins" Pietro hummed frowning as he tried to recall their names

"Which Continuity? There were several twins, but the originals were the Lambo twins. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Achilles hummed.

"Hmm skids and mud something… flash... Flat…" Pietro cocked his head in thought before snapping his finger and saying, "mudflap… I haven't seen that show since we were little"

Achilles frowned thinking, "I don't remember them being in any of the cartoons."

Pietro hummed thoughtfully then grinned, "oh yeah they were in the movie"

"The animated ones?" Achilles asked still frowning.

"No they were in a couple movie comics along with Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon. Those two were hilarious always trying to outdo the other" Pietro grinned

"Hmm must have missed those." Achilles said not remembering them.

Pietro frowned glancing at his brother, "no you were the one who made me watch them. I didn't want to because I thought the new movies would suck, which they did but I fall in love with those two guys"

Achilles frowned, "Really? Huh odd don't remember them I suppose." He said as he grabbed his twins quill and crossed out the mention of Transformers and corrected the name of his owl. "Apollo would be offended to be called fuck tard by the way."

Pietro sat up frowning at his brother, "it was a live action movie the series came out in like 2007. You loved them! The first one focused on some kid by the name of Sam and the girl he liked. The kid ends up getting a car that is actually bumblebee. Ring a bell" Pietro was now standing on the tree looking at his brother with worry and fear.

Achilles frowned before saying slowly, "Witwicky. An something about a pair of glasses?"

"Yeah so you remember?" Pietro asked still fearful

"Yeah they killed Jazz. I was pissed." Achilles nodded as the memories seemed to become clear.

Pietro sighed sitting down on the tree asking, "What you going to write Sirius?"

Achilles frowned in concentration as he slowly wrote on the letter while still hanging upside down in the tree. His handwriting looked a little wobbly but could still be read.

 _Hey Siri! Pietro just told me you wrote us back…..a week ago…...anyway anything interesting happen? Pranks? Pranks are amusing though Fathers reactions….not so much… still keeps me entertained! Have you ever been to a Muggle Cinema? Those are fun me and Pietro snuck out one night and went._

Pietro hopped up to Achilles branched and lend over to read what he put before taking the parchment and adding,

 **It was kind of lame actually they didn't sale any alcohol like they did last time we went. Last time was to see captain America and the place had a fucking bar in the theater it was great.**

"You know I think they do play some of the old Captain America Cartoons and movies for the kids." Achilles hummed as he looked at what his twin wrote before adding on to it

 _Of Course we could always just sneak in our own Alcohol next time we go. An our own snacks…..its highway robbery what they charge for a bag of popcorn._

Pietro hummed taking the parchment and adding,

 **And on that note we need to transfigure butter into a frog and dump said butter frog onto the popcorn.**

Achilles raised an eyebrow but shrugged and lend over his brother to add more,

 _An perhaps some melted chocolate and powdered sugar as well…..yum!_

 **Ok now I'm hungry so screw you I'm going home,**

 **Pietro**

Pietro then handed the parchment to Achilles before jumping off the tree and patting it as the lights around it dimmed slightly. He grinned at the tree saying in an accent, "I'll be back" before heading off to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

Achilles grinned and quickly signed the bottom of the letter as well

 _Looks like it's popcorn for lunch! Adios!_

 _Achilles_

Folding the letter he quickly put it in an envelope and sent it with Apollo before headed to the kitchen as well.

* * *

 **-The Twins receive a Letters-**

Achilles looked up as an owl flew in with a letter dropping it on his desk it flew back out not waiting for a reply. Picking it up curiously he smiled as he noticed the familiar handwriting of Sirius.

Quickly opening it he began to read,

Hey you two!

Damn I kind of want popcorn for lunch now. What's up with your family's fascination of all things Greek and Roman? Like even your owl is named after the Sun God!

Achilles raised an eyebrow at that. Sirius had no room to talk after all he was named after the _Dog Star._ Achilles shrugged and continued reading.

So how has your summer gone? I personally can't wait for Hogwarts. Perhaps we can sit together on the train?

Achilles hummed only to blink as the letter he was reading disappeared. He looked up to see Pietro reading it…..upside down.

"I was reading that you know." He drawled out.

"And now I am" Pietro hummed at him waving the letter in the air before climbing out the window with it.

"Pietro!" Achilles yelled and climbed out after him. Pietro just hummed as he walked along the trim of the house while reading the letter.

When do you think you'll be getting to the train? I'll probably get there early, the sooner,

Pietro gave a slight hiss as Achilles grabbed the letter away him.

"I'd like to finish reading it." Achilles grinned skipping off further down the roof.

The better. So do you have any other familiars? Do you like quidditch?

"Yeonk" Pietro purred out as he ran and flipped over his brother grabbing the letter as he did.

I don't think we can play on any Hogwarts team tell second year. It really sucks first years can't bring their brooms.

Achilles smirked and ran forward leaping forward and springing off his brothers shoulders as if playing leapfrog. Snatching the letter he began reading as he walked backwards.

But perhaps we'll get lucky and make our house teams. What house do you want to go in? Do you think you two will be in the same house? I'm hoping to break my family's tradition of being in Slytherin.

Pietro hummed as he watched his brother walking backwards before darting forward and snatching the letter out of his hands. He then slides down the roof before grabbing the edge and slinging himself on a windowsill before calmly walking along it as he began to read.

What house do your parents want you in? I heard that your family mainly goes into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

Siriusly waiting for a reply,

Black

Ps.

What did you scratch out?

Achilles jumped down onto the window sill next to him grinning as he snatched the letter and ran back to their room somehow keeping his balance to write a reply. Pietro quickly grabbed the back of his brother's collar before yet again yanking the letter out of his hands and darting into their bedroom window. He then closed and locked it before Achilles could come in.

He sat down on top of the desk flicking his brother off before he took a quill and began to write on the back of Sirius's letter,

 **Yo bastard to whom I am forced to speak with,**

 **One- every family I have been in has been fascinated with Greek gods. Adena's family did shit like that too. Why the hell that is, who the fuck knows**

 **Second- how our summer is going is none of your business**

 **Third- we'll probably get to the train right before it leaves so don't wait up**

 **Forth- yes we both have a familiar. I have a cat named Simba. Simple because Simba must live!**

 **Fifth- quidditch is awesome. We both love quidditch and most likely will join idk what I'll try out for though maybe keeper or chaser? Hmmm**

Achilles glared looking down at the ground and up before climbing up headed to the chimney. Casting an aguamenti spell to extinguish any fire he grinned and promptly jumped down it using his hand an feet to control his speed.

He landed hard sending up a cloud of soot and ash Coughing he clambered out of the fireplace and headed to his room casting a silencing spell on his feet. Opening the door to their room he walked in grinning as he said, "that was fun."

Pietro hummed on the desk, his head cocked to the side as he look at the letter before asking, "What position do you think you'll try out for?"

"Seeker, maybe beater," Achilles hummed moving to look at what his twin was writing.

 **Fifth ½- the git I am forced to share a room with is thinking about being a seeker. That's not happening. The git is also thinking of beater, again not happening. He'd make a good chaser though.**

Achilles glared, "oh ye of little faith!" He cried dramatically flinging soot everywhere as he flung his arms out.

Pietro involuntarily flinched as the soot landed on the letter causing him to jerk his head up looking at his twin for the first time. His body tensed as he immediately scanned Achilles over before shaking his head and glancing back down at the letter. A frown draining his features as he chewed on his lip.

Achilles frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked only to start spitting as he got soot in his mouth.

"Nothing" Pietro said telling himself that there wasn't any fire that it was just soot and he was being stupid. He rubbed his eyes before handing Achilles the letter stating emotionlessly, "I'm bored with this, you talk to him"

Achilles blinked before casting a _scourgify_ to clean off most of the soot and took the letter reading over it quickly before picking up a quill to write.

Crossing out his old name, he replaced it with Achilles before moving to the bottom.

 _Six- we are hoping to get in Gryffindor though our mother has called us her Ravenclaws._

 _Seven- of course we'll be in the same house. We are too stubborn not to be. I hope you will be in a house with us._

 _Eight- I think I'd make a very good beater/Seeker._

 _Nine- How has your summer been?_

 _Ten- I don't recommend sliding down a chimney, soot gets everywhere._

 _May the odds be ever in your favor,_

 _Achilles Peverell_

Done writing he handed it to Pietro to sign. Pietro glanced at the letter before taking it as he said, "tsk" and scribbling on under Achilles name

 **Fuck off**

Pietro then handed the letter back before opening the window and climbing back out.

Achilles frowned and put the letter down following his twin. "Pietro?" He called out climbing onto the roof.

Pietro hummed as he flopped down and stretched out lazily on a metal bar that was holding their families crest flag.

Achilles looked down at his twin from his spot on the roof. "Pietro? What's wrong? Talk to me please?" He said softly.

Pietro gave a soft hiss before sighing and shifting onto his stomach, half his body dangling off the thin bar, "it's nothing Achilles… just in need of a nap..."

"When did we start playing bullshit?" Achilles asked tilting his head.

"When we ran out of credits to play other games" Pietro hummed closing his eyes and giving a soft smirk.

Achilles rolled his eyes before saying, "I'm sure we'll be in the same house. I don't think we'll be separated. Especially with that silver tongue you have that Father loves to brag about." Achilles drawled.

Pietro hummed not at all thinking it possible for them to end up in different houses but not wanting to tell him it had been the soot that bothered him.

Achilles hummed before saying randomly, "Soot like sand and gets everywhere, I'm pretty sure I have some in my butt crack and it itches something awful," he said completely straight faced.

"Sand huh?" Pietro hummed softly opening his eyes half way before saying, "you know in Maui there are beaches with black sand. The view is pretty damn gorgeous"

"We'll have to go, I've never been before." Achilles hummed.

Pietro hummed closing his eyes again saying, "Been there done that, I'm in need of something new to do"

"Japan would be neat." Achilles said.

Pietro hummed softly before asking, "You're not going to let me take a nap are you?"

"Perhaps after you sign your name I suck at forgery." Achilles grinned.

Pietro admitted a growl that oddly sounded like a whine before pushing himself up asking "What's wrong with what I put?"

"It's mean." Achilles said simply.

"So" Pietro asked walking over to him.

"I like having a friend and would prefer not to have him pissed off at us." Achilles grinned.

Pietro sighed agitatedly before walking back to their window and climbing in. he then grabbed the letter and added underneath what he wrote earlier

 **But not really cause Achilles is a git,**

 **Pietro**

"Better?" Pietro hummed handing his brother the letter

Achilles took it and grinned as he read it he then folded the letter and put it in an envelope and addressed it before sending it off with Apollo.

"Much. Now I'm going to take a shower." Achilles hummed.

"So I can nap then?" Pietro asked cocking his head to the side

"Yep." Achilles said as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He stepped under it not bothering to remove his clothes.

* * *

 **-More Letters-**

Sirius sighed softly as he stared at the ceiling only to jerk at a tapping on his window. Sitting up he looked over to spot Apollo with a letter. He grinned and jumped up letting the owl in who dropped the letter on his desk and flew back out. Sitting down he quickly opened it and began to read.

He raised his eyebrow noticing something was scratched out and Achilles name was written over it. He frowned moving the letter more towards the light as he tried to see what was scratched out. After a few minutes he sighed before giving up and continued to read the letter.

He laughed softly as he finished before grabbing a parchment and quill.

Hey!

I tell you your letters are never a boring read that's for sure! What did you scratch out? I couldn't make it out. Is that going to be a thing now? Achilles scratching out something Pietro put. So why Simba for a name and why must he exist? Also do I want to know why you say jumping down a chimney is a bad idea? It sounds like you speak from personal experience. Is there a story behind that? Are you having a bad summer? Is that why it's none of my business? As for quidditch I'm hoping to try out for Beater or Chaser. Are you any good? What kind of brooms do you fly? Do you have a favorite team? As for the houses I'll take anything but Slytherin even Hufflepuff! However I'm hoping for Gryffindor it'd be neat to be in the same house!

Siriusly what's the story behind the Chimney?

Black

* * *

 **-Oh look another Letter-**

 **Alright person to whom I am not friends with but Achilles keeps calling friend,**

 **I'm bored out of my mind! And yes the asshole keeps scratching out what I put idk why. Also Simba is a lion off of one of my favorite childhood movies therefore I named my cat after him to insure that Simba lives. As for the chimney thing I locked Achilles out of the house so he found another way in. And summer is going just about as normal as any other summer. Work, work, work, train, train, train, study, study, study so bored, bored, bored. I'm in need of something new to do. And you should go for beater, you'll make a good beater or at least from what I remember you did. As for brooms we have…. Ummm… hold please….**

Pietro hummed before standing up on the rafter of the training room and hopping down. He landed on a pull up bar and walked along it before stepping off onto a lower bar and then jumping down onto the floor and walking over to Achilles who was working out with the punching bag.

"Nii-chan?" Pietro hummed at his brother

Achilles didn't pause but said, "Yeah?" as he jabbed a few more punches at the bag.

"What kind of brooms do we have?" Pietro asked glancing at the parchment he was holding

"Nimbus 1001." Achilles grunted "Why?" he asked as he slowed down before stopping looking at his twin curiously.

"Writing Si back." Pietro hummed before holding the bag for his brother while using it as a writing desk,

 **We have a nimbus 1001 at least that's what Nii-chan said idk. But I guess I'm going to work out since there's nothing else to do.**

 **Write don't write IDC,**

 **Pietro**

Achilles hummed "I'll write a bit than if you're done?" he said "I could use a quick break."

Pietro hummed handing his brother the letter before he began to hope on his feet and dance around the punching back as he made a few jabs and kicks at it.

Achilles read through what his brother wrote and rolled his eyes, at this rate he was going to need magical white out. Sighing he scratched out what he needed to. Taking out anything that pertained to the future before writing himself,

 _Ahoy!_

 _So now that my brother has rambled on it's my turn! I just got done with training and needed a break anyway; my hands are numb from punching so I apologize if my handwriting is sloppy. What kind of broom do you use? An honestly if you ever get locked out of your house just find and open window or something…..Chimneys I do not recommend…..It took forever to get my hair back to its original color….I looked like a coal miner when I came out….anyway! Let's see what to write…..what class do you look forward to most? I think Runes would be fascinating and Defense as well, though honestly I think Defense will be really easy._

 _Land HO!_

 _Achilles Peverell_

Achilles grinned and quickly sent it off with Apollo before moving over to the uneven bars and swinging himself up on them with a grin.

* * *

 **-How many freakin Letters are there-**

Sirius looked up as Apollo swooped into his room and dropped a later on his desk before flying out. Sirius grinned and picked up the letter opening it swiftly. He raised an eyebrow at Pietro's part noting part of it was once again scratched out. It looked like he was explaining why he named his cat but the reason itself was scratched out and that part was written in Achilles hand writing it looking like,

 **Also Simba is** _a cool name_ **therefore I named my cat** _that_ **to insure that Simba lives.**

He frowned trying to make out what was scratched out but as usual he couldn't further down he read,

 **And you should go for beater, you'll make a good beater or at least** _I think you would._

Sirius sighed yet again trying to make out the scratched out writing. He could faintly make out a word that looked like **remember** but that didn't really make since. Sighing yet again he continued to reading further his frown deepening as he noticed how shaky Achilles handwriting was. He then read something about Achilles training and he glanced back up at Pietro's explanation of how their summer was going. He frowned and wondered what sort of training would make it difficult to write due to numb hands. What did their Father have them doing? His mind flashed back to Diagon Alley where their Father had slapped one of them upside the head. He sighed he really hoped he was wrong with what he suspected was happening but he had no right to ask since he had no intention of telling them what went on at his own house. Then again...

Hey you two gits!

So looking forward to the leaving next week for Hogwarts? I also have a Nimbus 1001. So what kind of training do you have to do? I have to have lessons on how to be a proper Black. Really all one needs to do is act snooty I don't see what the big deal is. The scratching out thing is getting annoying especially since it just makes me more curious. So are you sure you don't want to meet at the Station?

I'm Sirius about meeting at the station it'll be fun,

Black

He grinned to himself at his joke before carefully folding the letter only to reopen it and add,

PS.

What does IDK mean, Pietro keeps using it

He glanced at how Pietro ended his part before adding more,

PPS.

What does IDC MEAN?

Sirius tapped the quill onto his chin trying to think if there was anything else he should put before shrugging and taking the twin's letter and folding it only to frown and quickly add to his letter,

PPPS.

Why do you two always write on the back of my letter?

Sirius then stock the letter they had sent into his desk drew with all the other letters from them before refolded his letter and putting the parchment into an envelope and sealing it. He carefully stood up and peeked out of his room knowing he was supposed to be studying but wanting to send the letter out.

As he snuck down the hall towards the door he froze as he heard a screech, "Sirius Orion Black! What mischief are you up too now?"

He sighed and turned around to face his mother. Plastering a smile on his face he said. "I'm responding to a letter sent by the Peverell twins. I wanted to return it as promptly as possible."

"Really now" his Mother said stepping out of her room and walking over to him smiling, "it's so nice to see you getting on their good side. If all goes while maybe you'll have an ally when you get into Slytherin House. After all surely at least one of the twins would be in the best House. Though If I remember correctly the Peverell's have a tendency to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. As a Slytherin it would be wise of you to have allies from elsewhere."

"Of course Mother. We are hoping to get in the same House and Ride the train together." Sirius replied stiffly.

She clicked her tongue saying, "Very good. Best go send that letter then"

Sirius nodded and quickly hurried off breathing a sigh of relief that it had gone well. He ran out to the owler before pausing at his father's owl saying, "ok take this to Achilles Peverell." he eyed the bird flatly saying slowly, "Achilles got it. Pietro takes a decade to reply so give it to Achilles" he again eyed the owl as he held out the letter saying once more rather slowly, "Ach-ill-es got it" he then warily eyed the bird before handing it the letter.

* * *

 **-Poor Poor Sirius-**

Pietro hummed on his spot on the top of the roof looking up at the stars, he cocked his head at the familiar owl as it circled overhead before landing on the roof. The bird eyed him for a moment looking him up and down before it nodded its head and handed him the letter.

Pietro hummed giving the owl a treat from his pocket before taking the letter and stuffing it into his pocket glancing back up at the stars as he scratched the owl's neck while it ate its treat.

* * *

 **-One more Letter apparently-**

Achilles ducked as Pietro threw yet another pair of pants toward his trunk. He looked around the room where various shirts and other articles of clothing lay haphazardly, most it not all of it belonging to Pietro. Achilles sighed and looked at his own trunk that had his clothes folded next to it.

"Why do I even own this?" Pietro growled at a random shirt in his hand that had a picture of a dolphin on it before tossing it out of the closet.

Achilles frowned and started picking up his twins clothes. Grabbing a pair of pants he started to fold them only to stop as a crumpled letter fell out of it. Folding the pants and setting them aside he picked up the letter and raised an eyebrow as he noticed it was addressed to him. "Pietro why didn't you give me this?" he asked holding it up.

"Why is packing so hard, I remember it being easy just throw shit in a suitcase and bam you're done." Pietro growled as he throws a pair of dress robes at his trunk.

"I don't see why it's so hard. I just packed everything and it helps if you fold it rather than throw it." Achilles drawled only to sputter as he was hit in the face by a pair of boxers.

"Yeah will that lady doesn't buy you random shit that she says will be cute on you. Half if not most of the shit just goes in the closet. A black hole of a closet… I can't even fit in this anymore!" Pietro growled throwing a small shirt that he hadn't worn since he was five as he continued to dig in the closet he added, "We got that like a day ago… or three… or a week… I don't know... I'm bored with talking to him so no reason to write back." he then throws out a hanger that held about 6 belts on it.

Achilles sighed and opened the letter leaving his brother to raid the closet. Reading it quickly he sighed again wrote a quick note telling Sirius they would try and see him on the train before it was snatched out of his hands by his brother.

Pietro jumped back and grinned before scribbling something on it and running over to Apollo and saying, "Sirius black please and quickly."

Apollo hooted once and then took off right before Achilles could grab it and see what his twin put.

"What did you do?" Achilles nearly hissed.

Pietro hummed giving his twin a grin before saying, "Me what ever would I do?"

"Scare him off." Achilles growled.

"Now why would I do that?" Pietro purred going back to the closet only to pause and pick up a black shirt before throwing it into his trunk.

"You hate people." Achilles said as if it was obvious.

"No I don't…" Pietro hummed before laughing and saying, "Ok so maybe I do, but think of it this way if I get rid of him now then we won't have to deal with him later."

"What if I don't want to get rid of him?" Achilles asked exasperated.

"Why wouldn't you?" Pietro asked sniffing a shirt and making a face at it before throwing it in a corner

Achilles shifted a bit, "Well what if I like him?" He said not looking at his twin as he grabbed some books to take with him.

Pietro frowned slightly as he grabbed a few cloths on the floor and pushed them into his trunk, "Why… you know he's not the same as the character from the book... If anything we should be wary of him if he is. If I recall correctly doesn't he betray Remus's trust at one point and send Snape to the shrieking shack on a full moon."

"We can change that." Achilles said shrugging.

"Yeah… I guess… but…" Pietro's voice trailed off as he picked up a random book on the floor

"But what?" Achilles hummed

"That whole shit fest that is going to happen might not even happen. I mean the Peverell line was supposed to have died out yet here we are." Pietro said tossing the book to his brother

"Exactly." Achilles said grinning as he caught the book and packed it absently.

"So then we don't need to befriend them are try and change anything we can just relax and do whatever we want." Pietro said grabbing a few pants off the floor and tossing them into the trunk

"No I'm still going to befriend them." Achilles hummed.

"Why?" Pietro hummed

"I want too." Achilles said simply.

"Yeah… but… why… I mean… people suck Nii-chan all their good for is stabbing you in the back." Pietro stated truthfully before grabbing his covers off his bed and stuffing them in the trunk.

"Maybe because I know I don't like girls at all. Besides at least one of them might be bi." Achilles smirked before asking, "Why are you packing your covers?"

"I like my covers and you may have fallen for the characters in the book but you shouldn't fan girl over the real live ones. You don't know who they are and if anything knowing what we know is a reason not to want to date any of them." Pietro said shoving his pillows into the trunk

Achilles hummed, "I think I'll be the judge of that. "Before looking at the trunk. "What all have you packed? You'll have to sit on it to close it and it's magical!"

"I don't rightfully know" Pietro hummed cocking his head at the trunk before shrugging and stuffing a notebook that had musical notes on it into the trunk as he stated "Peter betrays all of them, Remus is a freaking werewolf, James is most likely straight as a board not to mention obsessed with Lily and Sirius is a mad man that literally turns into a dog. And there's a reason why people call a man a dog as an insult" Pietro hummed out standing on his bed and climbing onto the headboard.

"Sounds fun." Achilles hummed.

"No not fun it's a list of reasons why you shouldn't go for any of them. You have shitty taste in men, Adena." Pietro said stretching his arm out and pushing on the ceiling casing a compartment to open.

"I'm not that bad!" Achilles exclaimed.

Pietro glanced down at his twin giving him a flat look while his hand was raised above his head frozen inside the compartment.

Achilles blinked at him, "What?" He asked bewildered.

"You are that bad." Pietro stated flatly before pulling himself into the compartment and crawling a few feet into the ceiling.

Achilles blinked, "How so?" He asked moving closer.

"I'd give you a list of your old lives boyfriends but you already know all of them" Pietro said before hanging upside down from the ceiling and handing Achilles a large box.

Achilles took the box, "I only remember one boyfriend," he said thinking out loud.

Achilles looked over as the door opened and their Father walked in. Achilles grinned before saying, "Hello Governor!"

Ares tensed staring at his sons before groaning and asking, "What's in the box? And when did you add that?" he gestured to the compartment Pietro was still hanging upside down from

"I can neither confirm nor deny ask no questions I'll tell no lies!" Achilles sang.

Ares eyes narrowed at his son before Pietro stated indifferently, "We have secret rooms all over the house. We've been adding them in since we were three." he then pointed at the box saying with a grin, "That's alcohol" then with a serious expression stated, "We need it if we are going to deal with" he shuddered slightly as he hissed out with disgust, "People"

Achilles giggled, "We got to keep our remaining sanity somehow."

Ares rubbed his eyes before stating flatly, "Don't tell your mother… and clean this mess up, we leave for Hogwarts in two hours and I expect you both in the training room in 30 minutes"

Achilles "Aye Captain Jack!" He grinned shrinking the box and packing it up.

"Roger that Don Ares" Pietro said saluting his Father as he still hung upside down only at the sharp look added, "Person...man… father…daddy dearest?"

Achilles raised an eyebrow, "And you say I'm reckless."

"Training room now Patroclus" their Father growled turning and walking off

Pietro flipped down before hopping off his bed saying, "Reckless or ingenious?" he waved his hands at Achilles walking backwards out of the room grinning as he said, "Guess who's stuck cleaning the room all by his lonesome?"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Achilles yelled after their Father. Pietro just laughed flicking his wrist causing his wand to pop out before flicking it at the ceiling and closing the compartment before turning around and following after their Father.

* * *

 **-And another Letter just for shits an giggles-**

Sirius looked up from packing as Apollo flew in dropped a note and flew off. Raising an eyebrow he picked up the note curiously.

 _Hey just found your letter hope to see you on the train we leave in about two hours._

 _Achilles Peverell_

 **Word of the day: Cantankerous**

 **Used in a sentence: you are a cantankerous person.**

 **Remember Cantankerous,**

 **Pietro**

 **Ps.**

 **IDK- I don't know**

 **IDC- I don't care**

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the word of the day not knowing what it meant but only had five minutes before they left so he shrugged and quickly stuffed it in his pocket before finishing packing.

* * *

 **-Author's notes :)-**

 **Blackphoenix2217: first things first we need a Beta reader for this fanfic… second as a reminder go vote on which character belongs to who... We left you lot, a hint in this chapter, can you guess what it was… also the hint may or may not have been flipped just cause I enjoy fucking with people :P**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: XD Yes It's been oh so entertaining_

 **Blackphoenix2217: we currently have had 35 people view our story idk if that's good or bad… only one review so who knows if you gits like it or not maybe we should stop writing**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: No we can't stop writing!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: maybe we will maybe we won't, we need more reviews though or maybe we don't care and you all can kiss my shiny metal… cough cough… here is where you interrupt me Sunstreaker by screaming "Bender!"**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Why? It was getting entertaining!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: I like Futurama that's why**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: …...I'm just going to pretend I know what that is so yeah_

 **Blackphoenix2217: O MY FUCKING MERLIN! You don't know what Futurama is you've never watched the lovable robot that lives off alcohol**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: I have this horrible feeling you're going to make me watch it…..plus I don't watch TV, I watch movies…..lots of movies_

 **Blackphoenix2217: you're watching Futurama it's on Netflix people go watch it if you haven't seen it**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Oh joy another thing I must watch….I'm still trying to catch up on Supernatural..._

 **Blackphoenix2217: don't care. You're watching it… Bender (my favorite character) is a metal robot much like the metal on a bear trap. He likes to stash things into his stomach like money (gold) or jewelry**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: like Charm Bracelets?_

 **Blackphoenix2217: if it's worth something or if he stole it for shits and giggles so the charms would need to be worth something**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: so why does he look like a bear trap?_

 **Blackphoenix2217: he doesn't it was a figure of speech. There both metal**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Bear traps are nasty pieces of work…..and man do they make you cringe when they snap shut…._

 **Blackphoenix2217: technically Bender is a defected robot who is a complete jackass… that at one point turns into a were-car and his best friend fry finds out and… you need to watch that episode… but yeah bear trap still works...**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: …...it sounds almost as bad as Mr. Pickles….._

 **Blackphoenix2217: whose mister. Pickles… like form the Rugrats?**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: …..No it's an awful show that can be found on YouTube…..it's about a demonic dog named Mr. Pickles….._

 **Blackphoenix2217: I think we got way off topic we're supposed to be discussing our story… so to recap please review, need beta reader and bear traps… wait no not bear traps…. Idk I think you confused yourself**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: lol nice…...btw my charm bracelet has gone missing, I blame Bender….._

 **Blackphoenix2217: have you checked your right wrist? Just bring it up and wave your hand and bam there it is :P**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: -waves wrist- nope still gone….._

 **Blackphoenix2217: oh while maybe you left it on my desk or was that a watch... Idk I'll look... Tell next time lovely readers of 35 who only give one review… what? No, I'm not bitter….**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Adios amigos!_


	5. 5 Train

**Disclaimer:**

 **We don't own any of the characters but a few OC's the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling. We do not make any money off of this fanfiction; it is done solely for our own amusement.**

 **Authors are:**

 **Blackphoenix2217**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143_

* * *

 **-Train-**

Sirius sighed as he looked around the train platform hoping to spot one of the twins. Next to him his Mother shifted impatiently before asking in a low voice, "Do you see them?"

Sirius bit his lip as he yet again scanned the platform his eyes glancing over the scarlet steam engine that would be taking him to Hogwarts before shaking his head, "I don't see any sign of them…."

His mother scuffed as she clicked he tongue impatiently, "you didn't do anything to disgrace such a noble family did you" his mother asked with a dangerous tone.

Sirius shook his head, "No I didn't….though Pietro can be a bit...absent minded…" he said slowly.

"Then what are you standing here for go find them." She stated as she yet again clicked her tongue.

A small boy that looked to be a year younger then Sirius shifted next to her looking like he wanted to hug Sirius as he asked timidly, "when... Are you coming back…"

Sirius looked at him and smiled before saying, "I'll be back in the summer Reg, and then next year you can join me at Hogwarts..."

The young boy beamed at this as their mother scoffed clearly frustrated that Sirius was still standing there, "enough pleasantries hurry up and board the train then. I expect to hear of Slytherin newest addition soon"

Sirius scowled slightly at the word Slytherin before quickly making his escape and headed for the train boarding it and looking around at the other students hoping to find one of the twins.

As he walked and peered into the compartments he felt himself run into someone causing the two to stumble around before Sirius managed to say "Sorry…" he shifted slightly glancing at the boy with glasses before grinning, "Hey have you seen two gits about this tall with Silver hair?" Sirius asked doing vague gestures to show what they looked like.

The boy with glasses paused blinking a few times before grinning, "Oh you mean two boys that have blue eyes and look exactly alike. One is pretty fun and the other is..." he rolled his hand not knowing how to finish describing Pietro.

"Yeah that sounds like them." Sirius grinned.

"Nope" The boy grinned popping the p before holding his hand out saying, "James Potter, 1st year and soon to be Gryffindor"

"Sirius Black," He grinned shaking his hand "also first year "want to help me find them? I think they may already be in one of the compartments. "

"Sure" he said giving a grin only for it to fade, "Actually I have to find a small kid with brown hair. My mom is going to kill me if she finds out I lost him."

"You mean me" a small brown haired boy asked whispering softly into James ear from behind him.

James gave a startled scream quickly jumping back his leg going up and his arms outstretched in front of him as he looked wide eyed at the brown haired boy who did nothing but give a small wave. "Don't do that!" James yelled glaring at the small boy.

"Do what?" the boy asked grinning only for it to immediately vanish and for slight pain to cross his features at remember that his sister had always responded in that way.

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Come on let's go find the doppelgangers."

"You mean twins?" James asked lowering his leg and arms before waving at peter saying, "This is Peter we live next door to each other so our moms are making us ride the train together. I have been threaten an untimely death if I do not sit with him" then glaring at Peter stated, "If I get in trouble because of you, I'm taking you with me." he then waved at Sirius giving a grin, "that's Sirius his some random guy we are now sitting with"

Sirius gasped in shock, "I'm not some random guy to whom you just met… Oh wait I am... Carry on"

James grinned at him and said, "Great! Now let's go find those twins you miss placed."

"I didn't misplace them... I merely forgot where they said to meet" Sirius stated crossing his arms

Peter gave a soft forced smile but before he could say anything the other two started to walk through the aisles of the train Sirius talking animatedly with James as he tried to find the twins, sticking his head into random compartments as he went. Peter on the other hand gave a soft sigh before following the two and walking behind them rather slowly not wanting to be there. He didn't like the idea of sitting with twins when his own twin wasn't there… would never be there again. He chewed on his lip desperately wishing she was standing next to him. His face pointed down at his feet as he walked not noticing them having stopped causing him to run straight into Sirius's back.

"What? You got a problem with Gryffindor?" James asked some greasy haired kid that was standing in front of them along with a girl with long red hair.

"Not if you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy" the grease haired boy stated flatly, "Slytherin is obviously the better choice"

Sirius gave a grin before saying, "Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

The boy gave a glare opening his mouth to retort only for the girl to grab his arm, "come on Severus ignore them"

"That's right run along Snivellus" James snickered after them causing Sirius to laugh and Peter to give a soft smile at the two.

After they had gone Sirius and James began their search for the twins as they yet again moved from carriage to carriage with Peter following behind them lost in painful thoughts.

* * *

 **-Off to the twins we go-**

Achilles stared at the train in excitement as he got onto the train car his twin behind him. Pietro grunted slight yawning, "We need to climb to the top of the train"

Achilles hummed before saying, "I'd rather not look like I just stuck my head out the window when we get sorted. Plus I'm sore and don't want to do anymore climbing today. Training was enough this morning."

"Tsk" Pietro scoffed giving out another yawn. He felt exhausted and oddly dizzy but choice to ignore the feeling as they walked by several compartments before coming to an empty one in the last train car.

Achilles opened the sliding door and walked in flopping onto the seat with a sigh. "This is much better than clinging to slick metal going 60 mph down a train track."

Pietro yawned again before glancing down at the owl cage and back at Achilles before tossing the cage at him causing Apollo to stretch and flutter around, as he stated flatly, "not it, you're it" before flopping onto the floor feeling light headed.

Achilles glared at Pietro, "Why on earth would you throw Apollo?" he asked righting the cage and checking over the owl quickly.

Pietro hummed softly, "if you don't want him to get thrown then let him out." he yawned again his vision blurring and trying to blink away the spots

Achilles hummed before opening the window and opening the cage, letting Apollo out saying, "Meet us at Hogwarts." and with a quick nip to Achilles hand, Apollo flew out the window swiftly. Achilles glanced back at his twin in slight worry. Pietro was a bit paler than normal. Their last training session had been particularly brutal. Their father had created an obstacle course for them to free run. They both had fallen from different heights at least once but Pietro had taken the brunt of one of the impacts breaking two of his ribs. Achilles had cracked several as well from the fall but they had not fully broken.

"How's your leg" Achilles asked glancing at where there was slight blood patches that had soaked his left pant leg. Achilles banished the blood quickly glance at Pietro's eyes expectantly somewhat thankful their father had charmed the bear traps to only hurt not maim.

"It's fine. Doesn't even hurt" Pietro hummed indifferently rolling onto his stomach.

Achilles hummed, watching his twin carefully before saying, "So why are you so tired?"

"I don't know... Just am" Pietro mumbled closing his eyes

Achilles hummed not convinced but didn't push the issue as he stared at Pietro, particularly the barely noticeable lump on the back of his head, "you sure about that? Because with that head injury I'd be surprised if you didn't have a concussion, head injuries can cause brain damage and temporary memory loss, you know."

Pietro hummed softly as he yawned not fully hearing Achilles as he curled up into a mini ball saying, "I'm gonna go to sleep"

Achilles shook his head, "No sleeping with your head injury." Achilles said getting up and grabbing his twins arm and pulled him up and onto the seat groaning as he helped his twin off the floor.

"It's fine" Pietro mumbled tiredly not wanting to get up.

Achilles frowned, "No sleeping." He growled lowly, Just as he set his twin on the bench a voice said, "Pietro? Or are you Achilles, I can't tell you gits apart." from almost directly behind Achilles.

Pietro jerked up flicking his left wrist and causing his wand to shoot out as his right arm wrapped around his ribcage. Achilles own fractured ribs screamed out in protest as he went to spin around in alarm, his own wand flicking out from its holster as well, his body wobbling as he lost balance from the quick movement.

Suddenly a new familiar sounding voice said, "Whoa! I got ya," as two hands placed themselves on his shoulders steadying him seeming to avoid his ribs on purpose.

"Oh it's you" Pietro stated flatly not actually intending it to come out so rudely, as he breathed a sigh of relief, his wand immediately going back into its holster.

Sirius smiled and said easily, "What were you expecting a Slytherin?"

Achilles however smiled as he nodded at Sirius in silent thanks looking behind him to see, James who was the one that asked who which twin he was, along with another boy with brown hair that looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place him. "Hey Sirius, James and I'm Achilles. The nice twin that isn't rude to his friends, how are you? Who's your friend?" he asked as he moved in front of Pietro subconsciously to protect him from what could be deemed as a threat.

Pietro had yet to really notice them, immediately relaxing since it was Sirius and not their father. Which in all honesty, he kind of was kicking himself for thinking that, since they literally were on a train to school. Sighing in slight frustration and feeling mildly nauseous he allowed himself to curl up into a ball on the seat next to the window fully intending to go to sleep. He gave a soft whimper in dizziness from the earlier movement as his head started to spin and the adrenaline faded wanting nothing more than to sleep it off.

Achilles pinched his brother's arm hard, "No sleeping." He said ignoring the others strange looks.

Pietro hummed not showing any sign of it hurting as he mumbled, "don't tell me what to do"

Achilles narrowed his eyes, "I'll pour warm water on you if you do. No sleeping till we get to Hogwarts." He said

"Warm water?" James asked confused before saying, "Don't you mean cold?"

Pietro hissed slightly while ignoring James before the action turned into a whine as he mumbled, "m'k... M'wake" but he made no move to uncurl himself from his ball.

Achilles sighed giving up, "Sure you are." He muttered moving over and gingerly sitting next to him. Not even two seconds passed before Pietro was curled around Achilles with his head in his twins lap.

James raised his eyebrow at that, "why is it every time I meet him, his sleeping somewhere… first my couch, then the rafters of your living room and now the train"

Achilles shrugged "that's normal," he said. "He likes sleeping in odd places and I like hiding in small confined spaces, so yeah."

James yet again raised his eyebrow as Sirius laughed and said, "This is Peter Pettigrew." he pointed a thumb behind him at the scrawny boy with brown hair and watery blue eyes, "Mind if we share a compartment with you? I might James earlier on the platform and we were telling each other about the crazy doppelgangers we meet this year" he grinned at Achilles before adding, "and Peter tagged along." he waved slightly at the scrawny boy that was hiding a bit behind James.

James surprisingly looked just like Harry from the movies only his eyes were a warm brown. Sirius smirked at Achilles stating, "Peter lives near James apparently." he then frowned slightly glancing at Pietro, "So is everything alright with you two? Why's Pietro curled up into a ball?"

Achilles smiled at him disarmingly and said flippantly, "I kept him up all night cause I couldn't sleep and now he's being an insufferable drama queen as usual because he didn't get his beauty sleep." Achilles shifted slightly hiding a wince as he looked down at his twin not noticing how Sirius eyes sharpened at what was clearly a lie.

Sirius frowned slightly as James laughed only before anyone could comment they heard a

"Tsk" coming from Pietro, "you're a shitty liar. He just doesn't want to admit he sucks at flying, the damn git flew straight into me this morning and since we weren't supposed to be out there we didn't tell don father, I did a fucking nose dive into the ground and Achilles got too use me as a trampoline"

Achilles scowled before playing along and adding, "I fly perfectly well I got distracted by something shiny it made me think of a snitch and I forgot we were playing chicken and we both know we're too stubborn to give in at all."

"Baka we didn't let the snitch loose and it was your turn to move" Pietro stated with a soft laugh only to grunt before yawning.

Achilles sniffed if not a bit dramatically, "I know we didn't let it loose that's why it distracted me."

"Tsk you're lucky Simba didn't get hurt" Pietro stated and as if sensing it being called the small kitten popped its head out from Pietro's shirt collar.

As the twins bantered back in forth, James who was still laughing at them had set everyone else's trunks up on the rack. Sirius had sat down directly across from them joined by James and Peter.

James looked at them curiously interrupted their play fight, "So what kind of brooms do you fly? Must be pretty good ones if you play quidditch on them."

"Yeahhhh….." Pietro stated drowning out the word and trying to shake the dizziness away as he glanced at James saying, "I suck at names so 'insert the top of the line broom here' are at least that's what the guy at the store said it was and as far as playing goes it's just the two of us so we mainly just goof off, hit each other with the bats and see who can catch the snitch the fastest without getting hit in the head with one of the eight bulgers we got flying at us"

"A Nimbus 1001" Achilles stated shifting in his seat slightly. Peter's eyes grew round at that before he asked, "Wow really bloody hell! What are they like to ride?"

Achilles smiled before saying, "Perhaps if we get a chance at school we can let you ride one"

"Really?" Peter asked excitedly only for James to scoff saying, "No Peter first years aren't allowed brooms"

Pietro burst out laughing only to grab his ribcage and whimper, "No laughing, bad"

Achilles glanced down at Pietro with a frown. "Stop laughing then you'll just ache worse eejit."

"Not my fault he made me" Pietro stated waving one of his hands towards James as the kitten licked his face.

James's eyes narrowed slightly but before he could say anything Achilles stated with a smug look, "There are plenty of ways to smuggle a broom in one just has to be smart enough to find the loopholes." Achilles couldn't help but smirk, his eyes dancing as James jaw dropped in shock.

James opened his mouth to say something only to stop at a timid knock of their compartment door. All five boys looked up as it slid open revealing who Achilles assumed was Remus Lupin judging by his slightly tired appearance. After all the full moon was only a few days away.

Achilles smiled at him, "Hello" he greeted.

Remus smiled nervously, "Hello. Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full…. Though it looks like your full too..." He trailed off slightly but Achilles just grinned and patted the seat next to him.

"Come on there's always room for one more just don't be surprised if I fall asleep on you, I barely slept from excitement last night. We'll be as snug as bug in a rug." Achilles grinned only to laugh as Pietro mumbled with a yawn "Shit... What… why do you get sleep?... that's not fair?.." he hissed his eyes half closed seeming to be trying to keep them open.

Achilles started popping his lips annoyingly as he poked his twin's cheek. Pietro yawned before nipping Achilles finger only to lay his head back down his eyes closed as he mumbled, "you sleep, I sleep"

Achilles stared at his finger before turning to Remus and asking, "Does this look infected?" in a completely serious tone.

Pietro hissed slightly smacking his twin's ribs on purpose as he mumbled tiredly, "keep it up and I'll make sure it gets infected"

Achilles sucked in a sharp breath before glaring at his twin. "Ow." He stated flatly before asking, "Keep what up? I'm not doing anything."

"Are too" Pietro yawned his voice slurred as he rubbed his head into Achilles leg.

"I'm not touching you." Achilles sing singed as he held his finger near his twins arm.

Pietro just hummed softly not moving and his breathing slowly evening out as he began to doze off.

Achilles began poking his twin, "Penny. Penny. Penny….Penn….." He began chanting smirking.

Pietro made a strange hissing sound that was oddly like a whine for a fraction of a second before his body relaxed further causing James and Sirius to laugh.

Achilles sighed, "Pietro! No sleeping!" He whined shaking him slightly as Peter pulled his legs to his chest and glanced out the window chewing on his lower lip. The longer he was there with the two twins was making him miss his own twin more and more.

Pietro whined his eyes opening half why before closing again as he mumbled, "m'not"

"Bug!" Achilles yelled shaking him

Pietro's eyes snapped open and he jerked upright only to whimper and grab his ribs, Remus frowning at the action. Pietro glanced around blurry eyed as James and Sirius continued to laugh before glaring at his twin and elbowing him in the side. "No bugs. Bugs bad" Pietro stated childishly before laying his head back down, "I pity the fool who dares bring bugs"

"So your cat doesn't have fleas?" Achilles asked nonchalantly as he bit his lip to keep from hissing in pain.

"Hissssss" Simba growled out scratching Achilles arm before darting back into Pietro's shirt causing more laughter to be admitted from James and Sirius.

"Devil Spawn." Achilles muttered as he shook his arm to get rid of the sting.

"Serves you right baka" Pietro stated as Achilles noted Remus shift awkwardly at the door as the others in the compartment laughed.

Achilles stared at Remus in an offended manner, who flinched at the look before it morphed into shock as Achilles leaned over reaching up and literally pulled him into the seat. Remus still in shock was struck speechless as Achilles then leaned against Remus practically using him as a backrest to keep him in the seat.

Pietro yawned slightly mumbling out a slurred "No worries as long as you don't bite we won't bite" as he yet again began to fall asleep, the kitten sticking its head out yet again as if to check to see if the coast was clear.

Achilles rolled his eyes, looking over at Remus who still looked uncertain. As he kept rocking Pietro back and forth to try and keep him awake. Pietro whined softly eyes opening half way, his vision slightly blurred and the strange lights around everyone blurring together causing him to admit a strange growl of some kind, half tempted to try and catch the lights and make them stay still.

"Ignore him, I'm Achilles Peverell. Besides in the right circumstances biting is fun. Nice to meet you….?" here he trailed off and Remus smiled "Remus, Remus Lupin."

Across from them, both James and Sirius were leaning against each other howling in laughter. Poor Peter just looked like someone had smacked him between the eyes with a 2" by 4"

Achilles glanced at his twin and had to choke back a laugh at the expression on his twins face.

"Remus Lupin?" Pietro mouthed as if trying to place the name than as if a lightbulb went over his head, wincing he said, "My bad, no biting" as Achilles rolled his eyes and looked at Remus. "You'll have to excuse my twin for being an eejit. He's half asleep and he tends to ramble and spout nonsense when he is. I find it best to ignore him."

"You're a mean Nii-chan" Pietro stated rolling over so that he could bury his head into Achilles side in an attempt to block out the light that was only making his head hurt worse.

Achilles winced as Pietro unintentionally put pressure on his cracked ribs before hissing out, "If you keep doing that I'm sending a letter to Father telling him who drank the bottle of 1936 champion he was saving."

Pietro however didn't respond choosing to instead carefully wrap his arms around Achilles middle. Achilles sighed softly not noticing how Sirius was studying them both carefully or the fact that Remus eyes flashed Amber as he sniffed the air most likely catch the scent of the twin's blood.

The twins lapsed into silence after that letting the others talk. Pietro hummed softly body relaxing into Achilles, who shock him lightly every now and then in an attempt to keep him awake. Pietro mumbled something the others didn't quite understand but Achilles interpreted as, "m'fine,.. Please... five minutes Nii-chan..."

Achilles sighed softly, "okay fine….only five….tired too." He mumbled as he leaned his head back closing his eyes as he tried to follow his brother's lead and sleep. Eventually he slumped slightly sideways against Remus his head rolling slightly so it was resting against Remus's neck, not even waking at the other's laughter or that Remus had stiffened before slowly relaxing.

After that the others slowly laps into a conversation about Hogwarts that somehow ended up into a discussion on the proper uses for ding bombs. Peter remaining quiet through most of the conversation as he switched from looking out the window wishfully and glancing at the twins mournfully. Moony surprisingly enough had started to argue with Sirius about how to properly put a ding bomb in the toilet, James not believing either of them that a ding bomb could in fact work in water.

It was during this argument that Pietro's eyes snapped open and he quickly untangling himself from his brother with easy from years' worth of practice as he jumped up his wand flicking out. He hissed slightly not knowing where he was or why he had a stick in his hand but deemed the thing important and not letting it go. At a quick glance around the room he noticed a bunch of people were staring at him like he was crazy causing him to admit a nervous laugh. His eyes glancing out the window in wonder as he realized he was on a train only for them to dart to the door.

"Rrrrighhhtttt" he drawled out the word cocking his head to the side trying to figure out what was going on and what was with the strange lights dancing around everyone in the compartment. The last thing his mind could think of was hanging out with Adena at her grandparents' house and trying to ignore the smoke.

Sirius frowned at the confused look on Pietro's face before he began to say something only to jump at the sound of someone knocking on the door. The only people not seeming surprised by it being Pietro and Remus.

Pietro taking this as way of escaping what was surely an awkward conversation and wanting time to figure out where the hell he was, quickly opened the door revealing an older woman pushing a cart full of sweets and pastries. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

As the Lady spoke Achilles eyes snapped open in surprise, taking everything in quickly before saying half asleep, "Yes... hang on, let me get my money."

Pietro frowned at the boy his mind telling him it was Adena only Adena was a girl and the person who he was looking at was clearly a guy, whose hair resembled that of a bird's nest. He smirked saying, "Love the new hairstyle Achilles." only to frown not knowing who Achilles was or why he called the boy who was Adena that. Achilles frowned at Pietro recognizing the confusion as he inwardly sighed; he flicked his wand and hit Pietro with a overpowered cooling charm hoping the icy cold would help re orient him.

"Burr it's chilly in here" the women said shivering not noticing Achilles charm.

"Yeah that's weird" James frowned rubbing his hands on his arms. Peter bit his lip glancing at Achilles questioningly before looking down ultimately not caring.

Sirius narrowed his eyes watching the twins carefully as Remus eyes flashed amber as the breeze once again waft the smell of fresh blood in the air. Pietro groaned rubbing his eyes as he took a deep breath of cold air before slowly letting it out. He then returned his wand to its holster glancing at the women with the cart with a slight frown.

Achilles gave his brother a searching look his wand still out as he looked at him. He slowly raised an eyebrow in question tilting his head.

Pietro ignored his twin an reached into his pocket before asking, "How much for…"

"Ignore him" Achilles interrupted taking out his own money, "will take…" glancing at the people in the compartment before glancing back at the lady, " 6 of everything" and handing her 20 Galleons before glancing back at Pietro stating, "You were taking too long and I'm hungry."

Pietro hissed slightly moving back to sit next to Achilles, "it's too early to deal with your people friendliness"

As the lady handed out the treats to everyone she handed Achilles back his change which amounted to a few sickles and a knut.

Achilles smiled at the Trolley lady before handing her 5 galleons as well as the change from the original transaction. "Keep it. Thank you for the wonderful service Ma'am. You'll have to excuse my twin he's socially awkward." The lady just smiled and took the money in gratitude before pinching Achilles cheek as she said, "Such a polite boy, Thank you dearie." she then moved to the next compartment leaving Achilles standing in shock that she had actually pinched his freaking cheek!

"See and that's why I don't like people and let you deal with them" Pietro stated after the lady left as he pulled his twin back down so he could once again lay on him. The two oblivious to the odd and shocked looks they were getting.

Pietro then grabbed a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans before dumping them on the floor causing everyone in the room but his twin to give him odd looks which he ignored in favor of laying back down on his brother. "I'm not actually hungry so you guys can take my stuff just leave anything with peanuts and those" he said gesturing to what he dumped on the floor.

"Don't eat those." Achilles said pointing at the floor. The others looked at each other; James and Sirius shrugged it off and quickly separated out anything with peanuts and putting it in a pile off to the side quickly followed by Remus and Peter. Peter looked at his candy before looking back at the twins.

Peter smiled before saying quietly, "Thank you."

Remus however was still silent looking at the candy before asking very softly, "Why would you guys buy all this then not eat it?"

"Baka" Pietro scolded, "He did it" Pietro pointed at his twin, "cause he felt like it end of story"

Achilles scoffed ever so slightly before saying, "Cause y'all are our friends are you not? I like doing stuff for my friends. Ignore Pietro that's his way of saying you're welcome"

Remus finally smiled a real smile too not just a shy grin as he carefully unwrapped a piece of chocolate which he began nibbling on.

"What's baka mean Pietro keeps saying it" Peter asked timidly

"Stupid" Pietro stated flatly curling around his brother yet again as he gave off a yawn.

"Oh" Peter said shifting awkwardly slightly dejected

"No Peter" Achilles stated eyeing him, "baka is Japanese for stupid or idiot just like eejit is Irish slang for idiot. His not calling you one"

"Oh" Peter said yet again this time with more understanding

"Oh yeah that's right you guys speak Japanese" James stated remembering

"And know Irish slang… where would you pick that up" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow

"Mehh" Pietro stated not knowing how to answer so instead choose to bury his head into his brother's side mumbling out, "not it, you're it"

"Books mostly muggle books on Languages that we read and picked up a few words," Achilles responded.

"Meaning the ones that amuse us" Pietro piped up voice slightly slurred as he dozed off

"Uhhh so you're nerds I bet you'll be in Ravenclaw" James stated with a sly grin

Achilles's eyes flashed slightly, "And you're brash and rude, must be a Gryffindor." he snapped back

Pietro couldn't help but laugh tiredly, "You know you make it sound more like a compliment when you say it to me idk if I should be offended"

James couldn't tell whether to be offended or not as Sirius and Peter laughed. Remus however raised his eyebrow asking, "And idk what's that mean"

"I don't know" Pietro stated

"Then why would you say it" Peter asked glancing at him

"No it means" Pietro began with a yawn only for Achilles to move slightly gaining his brothers attention the two stared at each other for a moment before they both wore matching grins as Pietro mumbled out, "yay ok sounds fun"

"Why do I feel like they just plotted against all of us" Remus questioned glancing at the others. After a while though the conversation shifted back to ding bombs which turned into quidditch as everyone but the twins discussed teams. James going into a long explanation about the sport at finding out Remus didn't know much about it.

Pietro yawned hugging his brother giving a soft whimper and a shaky breath before mumbling into him softly, "five more minutes?"

Achilles sighed, "Fine, five more minutes." he said before leaning back against Remus.

"Gracias" Pietro mumbled as he let out another shaky breath unaware of Remus watching him as James and Sirius talked.

Achilles hummed, "De nanda…." he murmured resting a light hand on his brother's rib cage to check his ribs softly.

Pietro made an involuntary whimper at the touch closing his eyes tightly and swallowing thickly as he forced himself to ignore the sudden burst of niassa the light touch was causing him, trying to focus on not coughing.

Achilles eyes snapped open at the sound sitting up carefully as he hissed as his own ribs protested. He ignored them and focused on Pietro with a frown, "Pietro?" he questioned softly.

"Fine... tired..." he mumbled body relaxing once more as he quickly fell back asleep.

Achilles frowned but didn't wake his twin before settling back down to sleep using Remus for a pillow. He stared at the window watching the scenery; he could feel Sirius watching him as he slowly let his eyes slide closed and his breathing deepening them coming out slightly hitched with his lungs not able to properly inflate with the fractured ribs.

 **-Line break-**

Pietro's body jerked upright his eyes narrowing slightly not knowing where he was only to relax as he rubbed his head deciding he really didn't care where he was.

"You ok" Peter asked quietly. The other two in the compartment screaming at each other as they wrestled on the floor, neither noticing Pietro's sudden movements.

"What the hell are y'all doin" Pietro asked voice oddly southern and clearly agitated at being woken up.

"James cheated" Sirius screamed out from on top of James

"No you're just a sore loser" James cried as he put Sirius in a headlock

Pietro rolled his eyes not knowing or caring what was going on or who the strange kids whereas he said childishly, "Ladies you're both pretty, now kiss and makeup" then becoming rather serious and getting a dark look on his face said, "before I make you"

The two boys eyes widened slightly before they forcefully pushed each other away from one another.

They all looked over as Achilles groaned and opened his eyes frowning as he took in the scene before them. He glanced at Pietro before sighing and once again using Remus as a pillow who just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Pietro yawned curling around the silver haired boy not knowing why he felt so compelled to be near him. He mumbled incoherently as he curled up once again into a ball and wrapping his arms around Achilles who managed to understand him saying, "I'm in a bad mood"

"Oh..."Achilles questioned only to glance at the boys on the floor before saying, "I apologize for my brother" and giving a slight bow of his head

"Tsk that's not what I meant" Pietro stated flatly voice muffled into Achilles stomach as he frowned mumbling, "brother?"

Achilles frowned at his brother, "Pietro?" He questioned worried.

His frown deepened trying to place the name, "Mehh... To early... Figure it... out... later..." he mumbled too tired to care as he closed his eyes.

Achilles sighed glancing at Remus before once again hitting Pietro with an overpowered cooling charm not caring his robes were still damp.

Pietro did nothing but mumble something incoherently the others didn't understand but Achilles made out to be, "woke me up" as he fully fell asleep.

Achilles gave up and let out a sigh before glancing yet again at the boys on the floor and stating, "Oh you guys woke him up" then giving a smirk said "I pity you when he decides to get revenge." before relaxing as he too tried to sleep ignoring Sirius and James horror struck expressions as both Peter and Remus laughed.

"Its fine they're both going to be in Ravenclaw anyway and I know I'm going to be put into Gryffindor" James stated climbing onto the seat with peter, "Where do you guys think you're going"

Remus snorted before saying "You never know though."

James just scoffed, Sirius however seemed thoughtful his eyes examining the twins as if they were a puzzle.

"I don't know where I'm going to go" Peter stated quietly wishing desperately he was put in Gryffindor like his sister wanted.

James laughed at him saying, "I'll bet you're a Hufflepuff. What about you Sirius" causing Peter to slump and look out the window

"I don't know my whole family is in Slytherin" Sirius said warily

"Bugger an I thought you were alright" James said faking shock.

Sirius laughed, "Who knows maybe I'll change the tradition"

At that Achilles suddenly spoke "Tradition just like rules are made to be broken." Causing the others to jump as they thought he was asleep.

"I thought you said you were going to sleep?" Sirius asked looking at Achilles and noting his eyes were closed despite having just spoken.

"I am going to sleep." Achilles hummed opening one eye to look at him.

"Can't sleep to loud" Pietro hissed, burring his head into Achilles causing the boy to grunt in slight pain.

"Sorry..." the other boys said frowning at the twins not sure what was wrong with them but deciding to be a little quieter.

It took another hour of Pietro sleeping and Achilles dozing in and out before Achilles softly tapped his brother's shoulder knowing that's all it took for his twins eyes to snap open. Achilles then spoke quickly before his brother could panic, "ietroPay ymay ibsray areyay illingkay emay omfray atherfay apcray essonlay etslay ogay eesay ifyay eway ancay ealhay emthay." **-Pietro my ribs are killing me from fathers crap lesson lets goes see if we can heal them-**

Pietro groaned slightly body relaxing at hearing his brother's voice. Only to question when any of his brothers had that kind of voice. His mind then dismissed it as he began to try and process what he had heard before groaning yet again not caring to try and figure out what was going on, "Tsk... Iyay'day atherray eepslay orfay ayay itbay ongerlay" **-I'd rather sleep for a bit longer-**

Achilles glared before saying, "uckfay ouyay" **-fuck you-**

Pietro hummed mumbling out half asleep and not fully knowing who it was he was talking to, "easeplay ustjay ivefay inutesmay" **-please just five minutes-**

"Inefay ivefay inutesmay iyay ancay eelfay emthay iftingshay oneyay ightmay avehay actoredfay iyay ouldway atherray otnay oughcay upyay oodblay odaytay" Achilles spat agitatedly. **-Fine five minutes I can feel them shifting one might have fractured I would rather not cough up blood today-**

"Crap I think they are plotting against us" Sirius stated causing James to give a nervous laugh as Peter glanced up scared

"itshay okyay eway'llay ogay" Pietro stated sitting up not understanding why he even cared **-shit ok we'll go-**

"No their not their speaking pig Latin" Remus stated flatly causing one boy to tense up as the other yawned tiredly

Achilles suddenly spat out, "uckfay uckfay uckityfay uckfay eway avehay eenbay oundfay outyay" **-fuck fuck fuckity fuck we have been found out-**

Pietro gave a slight groan of annoyance still not understanding what was going on before glancing at Remus, "andyay atwhay aypray elltay areyay youyay oinggay otay oday ithway atthay ittlelay idtay itbay" **-and what pray tell are you going to do with that little tid bit-**

Remus gave them a long hard look before ultimately sighing and saying slowly, "othingnay itsyay youryay ecretsay." **-Nothing it's your secret-**

Achilles seemed to relax only for Pietro to yawn mumbling as he rubbed his eyes, "mm'kay oodgay... everyoneway ashay ecretssay, itsway afersay otay eepkay away ecretsay osay eoplepay eepkay oursyay." **-M'k good... everyone has secrets; it's safer to keep a secret so people keep yours-**

Remus's eyes narrowed uncertainly at the silver haired boy, mistrust clearly in his eyes but said nothing not knowing if the two knew his secret or not.

Achilles tilted his head and looked at moony his mouth twitching slightly in a grin before he focused on Pietro and started poking him as he said, "Dearthair….I'm bored..."

Pietro hummed only for Achilles to jump startled as Simba leapt out of Pietro's shirt and onto the floor doing a nose dive scream of sorts as it attacked the delicious treats just now realizing they were there.

The sudden movement caused him to pale drastically before he hissed out, "eway eednay otay ogay ownay ethay ibsray areyay efinitelyday acturedfray iyay ancay eelfay ayay endyay oryay omethingsay essingpray againstyay ymay unglay iyay ancay otnay idehay ityay ifyay ityay uncturespay ityay" **-we need to go now the ribs are definitely fractured I can feel an end or something pressing against my lung I cannot hide it if it punctures it-**

Achilles groaned as he noticed Pietro had fallen back asleep causing Remus to get his teeth. He could smell how bed the two's injuries were and didn't know what to do to help them especially since Pietro had clearly lost a great deal of blood.

Remus jumped slightly as an announcement suddenly echoed through the train cutting off the conversation, "All students please change into your school uniforms we will be arriving momentarily."

At the voice Achilles yet again tentatively shook his brother's shoulder softly saying, "Pietro"

Pietro's eyes once again snapping open. His vision slightly blurred but completely focused on Achilles who was grinning down at him saying, "We got to change into our Uniforms. We're going to be there soon." hoping maybe this would get him to get up so he could tend to his injuries.

Pietro grunted in acknowledgment not actually understanding and making no move to get up as he yawned and slowly closed his eyes yet again.

"Pietro" Achilles said sighing only to freeze in silent horror, how were they going to change without the others seeing the bruises they were covered in.

"EWay'llay ebay ackbay" **-We'll be back-** Pietro stated with a yawn standing up and stumbling slightly.

"Umm" Sirius frowned at the twins standing up not at all knowing what they had been saying earlier

"Achilles has been trying to get his brother to take him to the loo" Remus said slightly nervous before glancing at the two boys, "but uhhh you guys should go before Achilles pees his pants or before we arrive at Hogwarts"

Pietro hummed giving another yawn as he pulled Achilles up off the seat it looking like he was dragging his brother out of the compartment but was actually supporting him.

After walking a little bit away Pietro leaned Achilles against a wall as he yawned, "shit…" he rubbed his head trying to clear it saying, "Adena I can't carry you... I can barely keep myself up… I'm so tired… and with this leg…." he glanced down at it frowning not knowing way it wasn't working right then before questioning way his chest was flat, "where did my boobs go?"

Achilles groans just now realizing how out of it his twin really was, "You don't have any." he muttered.

"Oh…" Pietro mumbled that somehow making sense but at the same time only confused him as he looked at the boy who was Adena, "you don't have any?..." Pietro said sounding confused as he stumbled along the hall not sure where he was going or why before leaning against the wall trying not to tip over as Achilles came out of the room. He gave Achilles a confused look trying to figure out what was going on and why his legs weren't working properly. He shook his head giving off a slight whimper of pain as he began to slide down the wall.

Achilles eyes widened slightly at his brothers look before he moved quickly forward and immediately supported his twin. "Bathroom?" he asked slightly uncertain. He couldn't help but scold himself for not forcing Pietro to go sooner, it taking his own discomfort and pain to get them moving.

"Huh..." Pietro questioned leaning heavily onto his brother the action causing Achilles a great amount of pain that he forcefully ignored instead just nodded his head while his lips tightening into a thin line as he helped his twin along with sending a cooling spell on him to try and help clear his head.

The older twin cursed as he pushed the bathroom door open, now almost fully supporting his twin's weight. He turned slightly easing Pietro down to sit on the toilet before hurriedly closing and locking the door, thanking Merlin that it was a one stall bathroom.

Pietro took a deep breath only for it to turn into a whiz and then into a coughing fit, he covered with his arm. "Shit" he moaned out at the sight of blood on his sleeve wincing out, "I think I miscalculated how bad it was."

Achilles felt the blood drain out of his face at the sight of the blood his mind flashing back to the night of the accident before he shook himself. He tossed their uniforms aside before grabbing onto a small charm that looked like a first aid kit on a charm bracelet he wore.

He flicked his wrist slightly causing his wand to shot out of its crescent moon holster before waving his wand, the kit quickly growing in size revealing it to be real. The potions inside being brewed by Achilles and the bandages being charmed by his brother for waterproofing and pain relief. Within the kit there also were what appeared to be 4 shrunken books all on healing.

Achilles grabbed one of the small books and yet again flicked his wand causing it to grow before he began flipping directly to the section on bones. He began to read quickly finding the spell he needed to fix his brothers ribs.

Examining the spell carefully he raised his wand moving it in a figure eight motion over his twins ribcage as he muttered the incantation, " _Curare Costa!"_ With a muffled snap the ribs realigned and fused back together.

Pietro lost all color as he bite his bottom lip and tried to suppress a moan of pain. "Warn a guy next time" Pietro stated giving his brother a glare despite it being a lot easier to move around and breathe since it no longer pained him. He went slightly cross eyed as his older twin shoved a potion under his nose while saying, "Drink" In no uncertain terms.

Pietro made a face at the drink causing Achilles to sigh and spell it into his brother, knowing he needed the Pain relief potion before quickly spelling in a pepper-up and a potion that would help fix any internal bleeding if there was any.

He sighed in slight relief before taking some of the bandages and wrapping his right leg pleased to find the bleeding had stopped and it was mostly healed. "Gotta love magic" Pietro stated with a soft smile before casting a few quick healing spell on Achilles correcting his brother's ribs and causing his older twin to jerk slightly in surprise.

Achilles laughed softly, "warning would be nice" he shout back at his brother before he downed a painkiller potion and tossed his twin his school uniform which he quickly began changing into as Achilles carefully packed up their First Aid kit.

Pietro carefully shrank the first aid kit turning it back into the charm piece his brother used. His own bracelet was on his right wrist and he couldn't help but grin at the ingenus of it. Why no one in the magical world had thought to shrink items down and turn them into charms was beyond him but then again charm bracelets were mainly a muggle thing.

Achilles quickly pulled on his robes before taking the charm and locking it back to his bracelet. They exited the bathroom just as the train began slowing down and casually walked back to their compartment.

As the twins walked inside they ignored the odd looks they got and Achilles simply sat down. Pietro; however, gathered up all the peanut butter candy and pocketed it.

 **-Line break-**

As they walked out and exited the train the twins grinned as they heard a booming voice calling "First years first years over here! Gather round now!" However they were disappointed to see it wasn't Hagrid but some other professor. They both glanced at each other questioningly before shrugging and walked over with the others waiting for the rest of the first years to gather around.

Sirius and James had taken to snickering as the hacks random students that walked by tying their shoes together and making them trip.

Peter was watching them timidly asking for them to show him the hex only for it to fall on deaf ears as they continued to laugh. The boy sighed not really feeling up for pranks since that's all him and his sister did. The thought of his sister causing him to look down biting his lip wanting more than anything for her to be with him.

Frowning slightly Pietro pulled the smaller boy towards him before whisper the spell into his ear and demonstrating it on an unsuspecting blonde that happened to be running by causing him to fall flat on his face and for Sirius and James to bust out laughing. Remus frowned disapprovingly as Peter forced a grin and tested the spell out on a greasy black haired boy.

Achilles cocked his head lightly in wonder as to why the boy looked so familiar only before he could figure it out the spell had been cast and the boy not only tripped but fell in a mud puddle. Peter's eyes widened in shock as James and Sirius howled in laughter both having their arms slung over the other.

"Severus!" screamed a red headed girl that had both twins tensing and immediately looking at each other as if to say 'ohh shit'

After helping the boy up and swatting mud off the boy, the girl turned onto Peter screaming, "I saw that! What is wrong with you?!"

Peter shrunk back biting his lip part of him wanting to stand up to the girl like he would have in the past but the other part simple finding the courage to without his sister, only for James to step in front of him saying, "Relax it was only a joke it's not his fault the guy landed in the mud, he should have been watching where he was going."

"Not his… not his… are you a total wanker of course it's his fault! Did you not see him use his wand! I'm telling the teacher and when I do..." the girl, the twins just know had to be Lily Evans screamed

"What wand? Sirius asked interrupting, "I didn't see him use a wand did you two gits see anything"

Pietro immediately elbowed Peter in the side causing him to jump and quickly and obviously shove his wand into his ropes pocket. Pietro then glanced at Achilles and for a moment they seemed to be having a silent argument with each other before Achilles sighed and said agitatedly, "no" as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Nada" Pietro grinned, "The only thing I saw was this girl go psycho on us after her friend tripped" Pietro stated before glancing at James, "what you see James"

"Nothing obviously what about you Remus did you see anything?" James stated arms crossed as he stared at Lily whose mouth was agape

"Uhhh...n...no" Remus said softly clearly not liking the situation he was thrown into

"There you have it, who do you think a teacher's going to believe? The one of you or the six of us" James said triumphidly

"But that… that's not fair, you know he did it…." then whirling around Lilly said, "Severus you saw him didn't you if we"

"I didn't see anything" Severus snapped causing Lilly to gape at him like a fish

Peter gave out a relieved sigh while Pietro and Sirius smirked as Remus looked slightly ashamed of himself.

James grinned "good call, now run along Sniveillus"

"It's Severus!" the girl screamed as she grabbed her friend's arm and stormed off with him

Achilles watched them for a second before saying, "be right back" and running off after the two causing Pietro to sigh.

Lily glared as he approached with his wand drawn while Severus looked impassive. "Sorry about them their all eejits. With your permission I can clean the mud off your robes?"

Severus narrowed his eyes before nodding curtly. With a quick flick of Achilles wrist the robes were clean and even better than before.

"Tsk" Pietro stated as he walked up casually to his brother, slightly annoyed with him but knowing he had to go along with it if he didn't want an earful later "I apologize as while, the only reason I did that was because you threatened to get my twin's friend in trouble if you had waited two seconds before jumping the gun we would have had him cleaned up. Since him falling in the mud really was an accident"

Lily looked slightly ashamed before nodding and dragging Severus off who gave them an almost friendly nod as they brushed past.

As soon as they were gone Pietro whispered "into the boat" in an Arnold Schwarzenegger impression as Achilles rolled his eyes surprising a chuckle as he walked back to the others.

"OI come on that was funny!" Pietro yelled after him quickly catching up

Finally everyone was gathered and the professor lead them down a small rocky path where they were meet with the sight of a huge half-giant that the twins couldn't help but flash each other matching grins at the sight of the man standing in front of the boats that would take them across the lake.

They quickly ran on ahead of everyone stopping just in front of the man they knew to be Hagrid. Pietro whistled loudly as he looked up at him, "I feel like I should ask for your autograph but that would just be weird but I'm weird anyway so I'll get it later but for now I feel like I should ask…" Pietro said rather quickly causing the man to raise his eyebrows before Pietro slowed down and rather seriously asked, "what's the weather like up there"

Achilles groaned and slapped his twin upside the head saying "Don't be stupid eejit."

"OI it's a legit question!" Pietro stated rubbing his head. Hagrid blinked for a moment before admitting a booming laugh

Pietro grinned triumphantly as he looked at his twin "See? He thinks I'm funny."

"Four to a boat! Four to a boat" screamed Hagrid pushing the twins little towards the boats causing them to laugh as they stumbled.

The twins quickly climbed on board with Severus and Lily not even bothering to look for their friends. If they had they would have noticed James and Sirius looking for them as they climbed into a boat with Peter and Remus.

Achilles looked at Severus and Lily who were talking quietly.

"So!" He stated grinning "What house do you think you will be sorted into? I'm hoping for Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw not sure which yet."

Lily and Severus both jumped startled that he had spoken to them, Lily turning slightly to face them.

"I'm not sure myself I suppose I'll be put where I'm best suited." Lily said before glancing at Severus

Achilles smiled at Severus disarmingly "What about you?"

"Slytherin" he stated flatly daring him to challenge it

Achilles nodded sagely "Slytherin is good for those with Ambition you can make good allies there if you know how. However Ravenclaw could also be an option even Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Think of it this way we all have the different house qualities it's the ones we want to cultivate that actually sort us. Say for example you have friends in a house that you want to be with that there's loyalty and even perhaps bravery to say what you want. It all depends on you, besides if you think about it. It would be very Slytherin of you to talk yourself into a different house."

As Achilles spoke Severus's sour expression slowly turned thoughtful before he turned away seemingly no longer interested in the conversation.

"Maybe it is Slytherin like to talk yourself into another house. But I think it's more of a Gryffindor thing, after all you'd have to be a brave person to argue with the sorting….nehh…. Never mind…." Pietro started realizing he was about to say sorting hat which they didn't know about or which they weren't supposed to know about.

"Hmm yes I suppose but after all we all have a little of everything in us." Achilles repeated

Lilly looked somewhat thoughtful glancing at the other boy asking, "What about you where would you like to go?"

"Hmmm" Pietro hummed before saying with a cock of his head, "it's rude to ask someone a question when you haven't even given your name late alone now theirs"

"Ahh" Lilly said her eyes widening in realization before saying, "I'm sorry. I'm Lily and this is Severus"

"Its fine he was rude to" Pietro stated pointing at his twin

Achilles sighed before saying, "I'm Achilles and this git is Pietro"

"Why do you always insult me when you introduce me" Pietro asked sounding amused

"Why do I always have to introduce you" Achilles asked flatly

"You don't have to you just do" Pietro said still sounding amused

"Because if you had it your way no one would know your name unless you actually liked them and told them. It would be a game to you."

"It would be a fun game too… besides I don't like anyone, people annoy me" Pietro stated leaning back, "but to answer your question my dear lovely Lily I agree with this git" he said gesturing towards his brother, "it doesn't matter what house you end up in as it is it'll just stick you with who you would most likely get along with based on your major personality. That being said there are some people who would clash horrifically with people who are like them. For instance those in Slytherin may clash because their all ambitious so you're forced to fight constantly and have to deal with being knocked off the ladder. If you're in Hufflepuff then everyone is going to be sweet and kind yes but any Hufflepuff group is subject to bullying they don't have very many people to watch their backs since they're more inclined to be passive than aggressive. Then you got Gryffindor who would clash in a similar fashion like Slytherin since most of the people there are stubborn to a fault, not all though, but enough to cause problems. Ravenclaw would also have their issues mainly being hermits since they don't have too many people pulling them away from their studies and therefore your best friend would most likely be someone you hardly know since all you do is study together."

Severus stared at Pietro a small smile on his face before it disappeared Lily however had her jaw hanging open in shock.

"But then where would you want to go" Lilly asked

"Where my brother goes" Pietro stated, "he's my best friend so why would I care about what the actual house is? I'm not really a people person so it's good he'll be sorted first that why he can choose and I'll just follow and since he made friends with a group of people he seems fond of he'll end up with them and so will I"

"And if you don't get put in the same house?" Lilly asked glancing toward Achilles.

Achilles smirked and said, "All hell breaks loose."

"In all honesty the group of people we meet seem like they would all be put in different houses based on their personality but because of how we all hit it off most likely who ever goes first is the house all of us end up in since…. Nehhhhhh... I'm not supposed to know that" he glance at his brother, "oh while anyway,... if your friend say ends up in Hufflepuff and you're getting sorted but it's clear you'll end up in Ravenclaw if you ask or try to fight for Hufflepuff, you'll most likely end up going into it. Most people just go along with whatever they get though. But that doesn't change the fact you can end up where every you want to end up or whatever major personality trait you wish to improve on."

Severus didn't seem to be paying attention; Lilly however was clearly intrigued by what was said. Pietro gave his brother an apologetic look knowing that he wanted to get Severus into another house but it didn't appear like he would be changing his mind. Sighing dejectedly Achilles turned around as they began approaching the docks where some students were already disembarking.

"Hey! Doppelgangers! Where did you gits run off too?" Sirius questioned as they got off their boat pulling the two away from Severus and Lily as he dragged the twins towards the rest of their group.

"I don't think he knows what that word means" Pietro stated as he look at Achilles who was waving goodbye to the other two.

Achilles nodded, "Not even a clue." before climbing the stairs with the others as they were lead to the Great Hall.

* * *

 ** _-Author's notes :)-_**

 **Blackphoenix2217: as usual, to start off with; if anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this fanfic please message me... Also an apology for taking so long to post…. I wish to blame Sunstreak but it may have been my fault… but I'm going to say it's both... an unfortunate life event kind of put this book on hold and that lead to us switching to other stories we never put up, to just change the tone of what we were writing…. So yeah…. Death sucks... But anyway after playing with those stories we got this new and fun idea to do. We would like to incorporate this story into that idea so we changed a few miner things….. Sunstreaker would you care to explain what's been changed?... at least for those loyal fans of? 4? Maybe it says 4 have favorited this story and 9 are following so who knows if any of them while stick around since how long it's been since we posted…. :(**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: hmm well where to start exactly we've written a lot…..can we make them guess and just give them hints? You know keep the readers on their toes?_

 **Blackphoenix2217: lol we're not telling them what we're planning just what we changed from what we originally posted**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Hmm well we did change Athena to Piper so it would fit and we did add a scene in the growing up doc….._

 **Blackphoenix2217: in other words in chapter 2 'growing up' and I think it was two or three scenes and some things may have been edited idk if we changed the letters chapter? Anyway you guys may just want to reread the story….. We kind of need to reread the story since it's been awhile….. Yeah….**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: yeah it would help to reread the story I keep getting it mixed up with ones we've written and not posted and all the editing we did…..but it did turn out pretty well if I do say so._

 **Blackphoenix2217: agreed I still want a beta reader though**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: yeah another's perspective would be nice_

 **Blackphoenix2217: one that just sees what we plan to post and can scold us for adding something that may not fit with what's posted, if we get confused and think we added a scene we actually took out**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: I did not think about that...yeah I definitely need to reread it just to get everything sorted lmao_

 **Blackphoenix2217: yeah I know the scene with how peter's sister dead needs to be fixed it was supposed to be sappy and tear jerking instead it was just grazed over since I really did not want to write that scene after… things happened in real life kind of fucked that up for you readers… yeahh…**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: hmmm yeah we do need to go over it…..in all honesty I don't even remember what we have currently written..._

 **Blackphoenix2217: yeah I just reread the first chapter… anyway this chapter was already written just never posted so we just did a quick read through and yeah now we're posting it may change some things after we read everything over**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: but for now hopefully it will keep you interested….we're not abandoning it just….tweaking it a little bit_

 **Blackphoenix2217: we also have over 100,000 words of crap we haven't posted that we'll be going through may be scratching a lot of it**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: oh god…..I forgot about all those..._

 **Blackphoenix2217: we'll just start over from where we left off at on the posting part and use that stuff randomly as we write keep some of those scenes at least the once that stood out in our minds**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: hmm yes we have some pretty good ones in there...guess we'll have to dig them out and put in a doc for notes or something so we can fit them in._

 **Blackphoenix2217: yeah we have a plan, plus a new idea for the story :P but for now I'm just going to be blunt for you guys and say the next chapter you'll see, is where the twins are sorted**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Yay! Sorting….don't ask me to sing though I might break something. :)_

 **Blackphoenix2217: you're good I have ear plugs :D**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: ….so mean….oh well I know I'm terrible at singing...and apparently spelling I keep having to use autocorrect…. Yay I blame taking 5 college classes...I got no brain left..._

 **Blackphoenix2217: poor poor sad little Sunstreaker had to use autocorrect for 'autocorrect'**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: You're mocking me aren't you?_

 **Blackphoenix2217: what? Me? Never, I'm just posting this to fanfic.**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: right, well guess we better post this, post haste, before the readers get impatient….. :)_

 **Blackphoenix2217: last word: P**


	6. 6 Sorting

**Disclaimer:**

 **We don't own any of the characters but a few OC's the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling. We do not make any money off of this fanfiction; it is done solely for our own amusement.**

 **Authors are:**

 **Blackphoenix2217**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143_

* * *

 **-6 hours before the sorting-**

The shadows flickered and seemed to expand before a person covered in a black cloak stepped out or rather stumbled, "shit that is disorienting" the figure groaned as he straightened up and looked around the office he had landed in.

"Who are you?" A voice asked as the figure could feel magic charging in the air around him.

"Dumbledore, always a pleasure," the cloaked man smirked, his sharp fangs just barely visible from under the hood as he walked over and flopped down in a chair his feet dangling on the armrest.

"I don't believe I have the pleasure of saying the same." Dumbledore said not lowering his wand as he examined his visitor.

"You haven't?" the man asked cocking his head before glancing up at the ceiling, the hood still remaining on keeping his face covered, "huh, interesting,..." the man glanced slightly at him, "when you do and I haven't, I apologize, I was a wee bit of an ass"

"Perhaps you could tell me your name?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow "Did you use a type of time turner to get here?"

"A name? Oh… huh" the man cocked his head in thought before glancing down at himself, "what am I?..." he hummed before glancing back, "I suppose Thanatos will work… kind of confusing though... Oh will... I'll get used to it…"

"Thanatos? As in the Greek god of death?" Dumbledore said "Well that is a surprise." he said as he sat down behind his desk laying his wand in front of him with his hands still on it. "An why have you visited me now?"

The man, Thanatos laughed, "The Greek god of death?" he chuckled, "I suppose so. But I'm not here for you but rather that" the man gestured to the sorting hat seating on a stool

"The sorting hat?" Dumbledore asked confused "Why would you need such a thing? It wouldn't be much use I'm afraid."

"To insure what is meant to happen happens in the way it was meant to happen" Thanatos said rather simply

"Messing with time can have dire consequences." Dumbledore frowned heavily.

"Yes, but not to mess with it means what has happened won't happen and then who know what will happen" the men stated nodding his head

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Dumbledore said frowning

"Really? That is interesting. Do I know something you don't?" the man asked with a smirk, "I do, don't I? Let us pause and enjoy it, if only for a moment"

"That would imply that doesn't happen often. So tell me what is it I don't know?" Dumbledore asked

"Then hand over the hat, so I and stitches can have a little chat" the man said practically purring, "and don't be so hesitant if I place it on my head it will know what I know and in turn you would as while since we both know hats can't keep secrets"

"Well, I suppose that would be agreeable." Dumbledore said as he pulled the sorting hat down from the top shelf and handed it to the man.

Thanatos smirked revealing his fangs once more as he took the hat only to hesitate and a slight frown crossing his face along with a thoughtful expression, "huh… while shit ray..." he sighed agitatedly before setting the hat on his head. A few minutes passed and after a while Thanatos removed the hat setting it down on the table while he said, "curious"

"What's curious?" Dumbledore asked as he watched the man carefully.

"I have a thought what if…. Never mind… don't worry about it... I'll ponder it another time" Thanatos stated as he stood up, "now how to get back?" he said tapping his chin in thought.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in slight bemusement as he watched the man contemplate before asking, "You came here without any idea on how to get back?"

"Meh" Thanatos stated waving his hand, "I'll worry about me you worry about the me you haven't meet yet" he stated indifferently

"Very well." Dumbledore said slowly watching him with interest before asking, "Tell me...Thanatos…..have you...visited any twins recently?"

"Why would I do that?" Thanatos questioned glancing at him, "or is that another thing that I'm supposed to do but haven't done that's already happened?"

"I believe there was something mentioned about hellhounds?"

"Oh? That's a future me problem then, not a current me problem, current me needs to focus on traveling through time and space without throwing up" Thanatos stated waving his hand indifferently before stepping into some shadows and vanishing

"Well he was certainly an unforgettable character…" Dumbledore mused quietly to himself before glancing at the hat, "and what did you two discuses?"

"What they want and what they need don't always coincide" the hat chirped

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore said raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **-Sorting-**

Achilles looked in awe around the great hall. Around them they could see the students from the other four houses staring at them. Achilles shifted uncomfortably he always hated large crowds. They approached the end of the hall were predictably the sorting hat sat on a stool.

Around him the first years whispered as the hat began to sing Pietro laughing as James smacked Sirius for making him think they had to fight a troll but Achilles ignored it its song wasn't much different than when Harry went to Hogwarts. McGonagall began calling the students up by alphabetical order. The 6 boys however ignored most of it too busy laughing as James and Sirius and taken to putting each other in headlocks.

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius quickly jumped away from James looking as if to think he was in trouble causing the group to laugh harder at his expense before James was kind enough to push him closer to the stage. He quickly stepped up with a smug look, he didn't at all feel. He ignored the clear hateful looks everyone but the Slytherin table and the kids he met on the train where shooting him.

He continued to grin as a sat down on the stool his eyes roaming the hall and part of him wondered if he really did want to go in another house then his family, everyone looked like they hated him, hated him for a name he didn't choice, everyone but the Slytherin and… his eyes glance at the group of kids he had sat with on the train. James was grinning back at him, the boy's fingers crossed. If Sirius wanted out of his family's shadow then he had to get into Gryffindor, he had to get into the house he just know James would go and then he wouldn't be alone. The last thing he saw before the hat was placed on his head where the twins scowling faces. They weren't looking at him through but at the kids in the hall that were shooting him dirty looks. Sirius couldn't help but smile a real smile.

" _Well, well, Sirius Black is it?" the hat spoke softly, "I know just where to..."_

Sirius stiffened slightly his face showing nothing but the pureblood mask his parents had beat into him. _I don't want Slytherin!_ He practically shouted back at the hat interrupting it.

' _Oh?... well that's new. Don't think I've ever met a Black that doesn't want to be a snake'_ the hat hummed into his head.

 _I hate the slimy gits._ Sirius thought back flatly, _don't care what Mother wants but I don't want to be a Slytherin!_

' _That will be difficult for you. You will be an outcast in a sea of snakes and will be feared among your peers.'_ the hat informed him

 _Don't care, I have friends…. I think... that's all I need._ Sirius said stubbornly

' _Well then with that kind of bravery and loyalty then there is only one place to put you'_ the hat said sounding excited before calling out, "Gryffindor!"

Sirius let out a breath as the entire room fell dead silent everyone looking on in shock. He grinned as the hat was removed only for a moment though his face falling slightly at seeing the horrified looks on the current Gryffindor students.

It wasn't tell he heard the whistling and howling from the kids, he had ridden on the train with did he relax and laugh. Getting up with a grin on his face as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He pretended not to notice as his new housemates moved to block the empty seats as if trying to stop him from sitting with them. He forced himself to look straight ahead and sat at the very end of the table where currently no one was at. As the teachers seemed to recover from their own shock and started to call other students up. Sirius face slowly started to fall as he glanced down at the table very aware of the glares the Slytherin's were giving him along with his cousin Bellatrix mouthing ' _blood traitor'_ at him. His mind beginning to question what exactly did he just get himself into.

"Those bloody gits what's wrong with them?" James scowled next to the twins as he looked disappointedly at the Gryffindor table

"tsk. There people, people suck. Get used to it" Pietro stated flatly glancing at the stage looking bored.

"They probably think Sirius will curse them in their sleep just because he's a Black." Achilles said flatly.

"that's stupid, he hasn't done anything" James stated his fist clenching tightly as someone else was put into Gryffindor and was given room to sit with the others.

"Still debating on which house to ask for" Pietro whispered to Achilles not noticing Peter leaning in slightly to hear them, "You know it will most likely put you in whatever you want, it considers those things… and you know brother I have no issues following whatever you choice but" Pietro then made a point to again look at Sirius whose face was looking down at the table with a deep frown as he no longer payed attention to the sorting, "I kind of want to be in Gryffindor now"

Achilles frowned and glared at the other Gryffindor's before subtly hexing one in particular that was glaring at Sirius causing him to fall face first into some random girl's chest.

Despite both wanting to see how that turned out both their heads glanced back at the sorting when a familiar name was called.

"Lily Evans!"

Severus squeezed Lily's hand before reluctantly letting it go as she slowly made her way to the sorting hat. For a moment lily glanced back at her best friend as she sat down on the stool before her eyes shifted onto the Peverell twins. She had originally planned to just late fate decide where she went but Severus had made it clear where he wanted her and now that the twins had told her she could have a choice in where she ended up… the hat was gentle placed on her head before she jumped slightly at its soft voice, " _well, well, quite a sharp mind you have there's no doubt about that…..where should I put you though? You're definitely bold not afraid to speak your mind…"_

" _Is it true do you take request into consideration? Could I… could I go to Slytherin?"_ she thought to the hat uncertainly wanting to go with her friend.

" _It would be hard, it would be hard to get them to accept you for who you are."_ the hat said softly _"why not Ravenclaw? Or perhaps Gryffindor"_

" _I'm ok with a challenge and I won't be alone my best friend will be there. And from what I've read Slytherin's are both creative and resourceful, treats I'd like to improve on"_ lily informed the hate hopeful

" _Oh? You sure you don't want Gryffindor?"_ The hat asked.

" _Yes…"_ lily spoke softly not wanting to separate from her only friend

" _Hmmm… let me think…"_ the hat hummed, _"what you need and what you want don't always cue inside, the question is which is more important, which will be best suited to help you grow… hmmm alright then…"_

Pietro cocked his head glancing slightly at the girl with a bored look.

"What's taking so long?" Achilles asked frowning and glancing at Pietro.

Pietro hummed but before he could say anything the hat shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Achilles jerked in surprise back at Lily who moved over to the Slytherin table even more surprised to see them clapping. Lily glanced back at Severus as she moved over to the table giving him a hesitant smile, one he returned with a wide grin.

"You know after that little speech earlier and her fascination to it, I was a bit curious to see if she would go to Slytherin" Pietro purred softly at his brother still watching the girl with a bored look.

"She's Muggleborn that's not going to end well." Achilles hummed

"She's not the first muggle born to be put in that house" Pietro purred, "but it should prove to be entertaining to see how she fares." Remus glancing slightly at them not really sure how they know the girl but before he could ask the teacher called out another name that had him jumping with nerves.

"Remus Lupin"

Remus bit his lip chewing on it nervously as he stumbled forward his legs shaky. What if the hat announced he was a werewolf and unsortable. He glanced at the table and noticed the headmaster smile at him encouragingly. Remus swallowed as he straightened his robes in a vain attempt to stall before sitting on the stool gingerly, as if afraid it would bite him. What would happen if he didn't get a house would he be sent away? What if the hat did announce it? Would the other students attack him? He chewed his lip more as he felt the hat placed into of his head.

' _well well well this is an Interesting day first a Black that doesn't want to be a Black and now you'_ the hat said inside Remus's head causing him to jump and to grip the stool tightly certain his knuckles were turning white from the pressure. He let go though as the wood under his hands creaked in protest.

 _What do you mean?_ He asked nervously.

' _never sorted one of you before"_ it said absently, _'now where to put you? You're a bit of a skittish one. You ambitious but not willing to fight with your claws to get what you want. Slytherin won't do, most definitely not. Hufflepuff? No you're skittish not shy. Ravenclaw maybe? You do love knowledge and quiet the little genius but would you fit? Hmmm'_

" _Gryffindor?"_ Remus asked almost desperately holding his breath as he waited for the hats response.

' _Hmmm you are rather brave coming here despite the risk… but then Ravenclaw would be…. Hmmm…'_ the hat said causing Remus to chew his lip before the hat said, _"Ha that's it I got it! You'll be perfect in…'_

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed. Remus sighed in relief as the Gryffindor table clapped as he quickly got up and went over to them only to make a beeline for Sirius who obviously was miserable by himself. Sirius even went so far as to jump when Remus sat down next to him.

The 4 remaining boys all seemed to breathe out collective sighs at seeing Sirius smiling a true smile as the two began to talk.

"James Potter"

James Potter practically strutted up to the stool almost arrogantly. He jumped as one of the twins sent a wand less stinging hex to his ass, making him yelp before gingerly sitting down flashing them both a glare. He was uncertain of which one had done it as they both had identical smirks. James glare didn't last long as the hat barely touched his head before screaming Gryffindor. Sirius grinned as James ran over and joined the others.

"You miss me wankers?" James asked grinning as he sat next to Sirius.

"Who would miss your ugly mug? You have a rats nest for hair." Sirius grinned at him.

James gave off an offended outcry before saying with his hand on his heart, "that's outrageous! This isn't a rat's nests, it's a bird nest get it right you wanker"

"Who cares what kind of nest it is? It's still a nest rather than hair. But someone has to suffer I know you can't all have locks like mine." Sirius said pompously as he flipped some of his over his shoulder with a smirk.

James laughed but before he could say anything they heard a familiar name being called,

"Achilles Peverell"

Achilles glanced at his twin who nodded and gave an encouraging smile as his name was called. He walked up nervously. What if he was separated from the others? What if no one liked him? What if…? He sat down barely noticing the attention he was getting from the Slytherin table. His hands gripped the stool as the hat was placed on his head. He jumped as a voice sounded in his mind. ' _Well well what do we have here? Oh Reincarnated are you? Very interesting haven't sorted one of your kind before.'_ Suddenly the hat chuckled _'and I see in your past memories you were a girl, I bet being male is now very confusing…..Hmmm not a bad mind very intelligent and a thirst for knowledge….you can a bit sly but not ambitious hmm very loyal yes but only to your friends and twin. Hmm brave to face your father's torture very brave always with your twin though it would serve you well to learn to be on your own'_ Achilles tensed slightly as the hat implied separating him from his twin the pleading however didn't seem to phase him as the hat continued _'hmmm you seem desperate to be with your twin but where to put you?'_ If Achilles could glare he would, he swore if the hat put his twin in a different house he would burn it consequences be damned the hat chuckled, _'very bold and brash I see well well then I know just what to do with you!'_

" **Gryffindor!** " The hat shouted; Achilles smiled relieved glancing at his twin before walking over to join his friends. He ignored the rest of the house and sat next to James before watching as his twin was called up suddenly feeling nervous at the idea that the hat would choose to separate them.

"Patroclus Peverell"

"Damn I hate that name" Pietro told the teacher flatly as he walked up to the sorting stool, "I'd rather you call me Pietro if you don't mind"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow as she looked over her spectacles at him, this being the first of the first years to speak to her, everyone else to scared or nervous. She couldn't help but think the boy would be in Gryffindor, "Sit down, Mister Peverell's so we can finish the sorting."

"Ehh but you didn't call me Pietro besides I've introduced myself, it's rude you know not to do the same" he said snickering.

He could see Achilles slam his head into the table as the rest of the hall seemed to suck in a breathe.

The teacher raised an eyebrow before chuckling softly definitely Gryffindor she thought before saying, "I'm professor McGonagall now Mr. Peverell please sit down so we can finish the sorting."

"Alright Miss Minnie" Pietro said smiling cheekily showing he already know her name and her full one at that before taking a sit.

"You will address me as Professor McGonagall"

"Nehh too long" Pietro stated waving his hand before saying, "but I'll make a deal with you. I won't call you by a name you don't like if you don't call me by one I don't like, sound good yah"

Achilles stared at his twin in horror they were so going to get a howler or worse a visit from their beloved father if he found out about this.

."How about I don't give you a detention. How does that sound" Professor McGonagall stated flatly

"Mehh" Pietro said before getting a sly grin that he flashed his brother before saying, "I'm ok with that Ms. Minnie" he then smiled at her charmingly as he said, "if it means I get to spend more time with you"

McGonagall just shoved the hat on his head instead of replying. Pietro couldn't help but laugh as he heard the hat began to speak. _"Interesting, interesting, very interesting"_ the hat began in a Dracula voice causing Pietro to laugh harder.

"You need to keep that voice well you're talking in my head cause that was awesome" Pietro stated out loud still laughing slightly. He could hear slight murmurs from the tables but was unable to make them out due to the hat muffling his hearing.

" _You have quite the mouth on you and like your twin you seem to have your past memories but you seem to clink more to them. It seems separating you two won't do. Not at all. But perhaps that's what you need to move on from that life"_ at this Pietro's smile vanished in an instant as he began to panic. Every part of him wanting to scream in protest but not knowing what to actually say to convince the hat to put him in Gryffindor.

' _I'm stubborn you'll have to kill me first if you want to separate us'_ Pietro told him knowing that if he did try to protest the hat's choice he would probably just end up getting kicked out and then Achilles would follow and that would make his twin, his best friend miserable, he couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that.

' _Stubborn indeed but far too loyal to do that aren't you'_ the hat told him

Pietro gripped his pant legs tightly as he reminded the hat _'Loyalty is a Gryffindor trait and I'm stupidly brave'_ causing the hat to chuckle

' _Loyalty is also a Hufflepuff trait but you are a brave one. And rather protective too and your loyalty only goes to a select few.'_ the Hat stated surprisingly still using a Dracula voice but Pietro had long since forgotten the amusement in it.

' _That's Gryffindor'_ Pietro told him desperately hopeful

' _True but there are other houses'_ the hat told him causing Pietro's body to stiffen more if that was possible as it continued saying, _'you're quiet smart and a rather resourceful one. Clever enough to get your brother out of your father's clutches. Always looking for a challenge, the cat who you have already tamed is proof of that. You do love a good puzzle going so far as to find your own wand and bonding with it. You tend to think your way out of a problem rather than use your fist. Nowhere near as hot tempered as your brother'_

" _Please don't"_ Pietro stated it coming out barely as a whisper in his head as he was on the verge of crying., " _I hate studying"_ trying to convince it not to put him in Ravenclaw, _"I may like puzzles but only the once that amuse me. The last thing I want is to have to answer a riddle to get into my dorm"_

" _You're rather determined to stay with your twin. Desperately clinging to a time that no longer is yours. Pushing everyone away that isn't Adena, you even pushed Achilles away once that is tell you found out who he was. Like I told the Muggleborn wishing to be a snake, what you want and what you need don't always cue inside, what matters is what will best help you grow."_ the hat stated

" _Gryffindor will help me grow… the marauders could help me overcome my shortcomings… they seem... Nice…"_ Pietro thought

' _Hmmmm... What a cunning little thing to say'_ the hat mussed, _" based on what you know it would appear that may just be the case if you were to go to Gryffindor… hmmm… but then again… it could give you an excuse to live in the past… No! No! I see it now! The best choice for you is….'_

* * *

 _ **-Author's notes :)-**_

 **Blackphoenix2217: lmao I'm so mean**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: yes yes you are… :)_

 **Blackphoenix2217: cliffhangers are fun :P**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: true very true_

 **Blackphoenix2217: oh right as perusal we need a beta reader**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: also protein bars suck….. XD_

 **Blackphoenix2217: ? That's random but ok…. Anyway what do we need to tell the lovely readers**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: drama….I see drama in the future…._

 **Blackphoenix2217: right I see pianos….. So what do you guy's thing where should we put lovely Pietro? Though we actually already have it written I'm just curious what you lot think**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: yes tell us what you think_

 **Blackphoenix2217: about cats and owls and stairs… oh... Wait no I mean… where Pietro goes**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: stairs…..are evil…._

 **Blackphoenix2217: Mehh…. Right new topic... just check the reviews yay we got another one… booo fucking asshole doesn't like the story which is fine but if you're going to criticize please do so helpfully**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: yes any flames shall be used to roast hotdogs…..constructive criticism is preferred….._

 **Blackphoenix2217: any and all trolls will be deleted from the review section if it's helpful/constructive criticism we won't mind leaving it up and we will try to fix the problem.**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: but please review we like hearing what you think of the story and our characters_

 **Blackphoenix2217: yes please and also go vote on which character belongs to whom. Oh and the troll review made me realize something important…. One we ask you readers for constructive criticism, two we ask for reviews and three, we enjoy talking to you lovely readers in the author's notes… and yet we haven't said anything to the people who have actually reviewed the story…. So yeah… we're dicks…. But to make amends for that….**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: to_ _ischyros_ _thank you for the review! We beg you for more and I hope in the following chapters you get the 'More' you want!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: I'd like to thank** **Mary D. Black2000** **for the review in chp. 2 … sorry for not updating in a while and if you're still reading and following the story you will find out in the next chapter if they get separated :D**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: to wizardingwhovian, I'm typing this out on my phone so please forgive any mistakes. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far and hope you continue to enjoy it. As for who's who well….you'll have to see!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: but thank you for voting. Who knows maybe your right, maybe you're wrong. We won't know tell the ending of the twins first year at Hogwarts**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: should be an interesting year!_


	7. 7 Sorting part 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **We don't own any of the characters but a few OC's the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling. We do not make any money off of this fanfiction; it is done solely for our own amusement.**

 **Authors are:**

 **Blackphoenix2217**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143_

* * *

The sorting part 2

" **Slytherin!"**

The hat called out before it was removed and the Slytherin table immediately jumped up from their seats clapping. Pietro however didn't move remaining frozen to the chair as the hat was removed, the first thing his eyes landing on where that of his twins.

Achilles was staring right back at him his eyes wide in shock and horror before his expression seemed to go blank as he struggled to hide his emotions. His eyes though told a different story as they remained locked on his twins.

Pietro stood up slowly feeling numb and like his world was falling apart as he walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting down next to Lily.

"Are you ok?... I know how much you wanted to be with your brother…" Lily said softly recalling Pietro's words on the boat ride.

Pietro didn't say anything choosing to lay his head down on the table instead as he blocked everything out.

Achilles watched his brother worriedly as he struggled to keep his heaving emotions from showing. He and Pietro had never been separated before; they had always relied in the other when they had flashbacks or panic attacks. What would they do now? Achilles ignored the others trying to get his attention as he stared at the table silently.

Neither twin registering when Ms. Minnie called out,

"Peter Pettigrew"

Peter stumbled onto the stage and quickly sat down, his stomach in knots. His hands shook as he gripped the stool underneath him. What if he failed to get Gryffindor? Would his sister be disappointed in him? He wanted no needed to get into Gryffindor. He thought back to the argument him and his sister had had about the houses and he felt a deep yearning to get the house she had so desperately wanted for herself and him. He blinked at the sudden darkness as the hat dropped over his eyes and jumped as he heard a voice in his head.

" _So what do we have here?"_ a voice murmured in his ear

Peter shifted nervously not knowing what to do or say to the hat that seemed to decide everyone's fate but he know if he was going to honor his sister he needed to get into Gryffindor say that was the one word he thought, _'Gryffindor, Gryffindor"_ chanting it over and over in his head hoping it would put him there.

" _Gryffindor ehh? Do you truly have the loyalty that requires? You certainly wouldn't make Hufflepuff...Perhaps Slytherin?"_ the hat mussed

" _What?.. No please… I need to get into Gryffindor…. My sister…'_ peter tried, _'one of us has to…'_

" _And yet there is only one left, so you wish to take on that mantel and go to Gryffindor? Perhaps learn the traits needed in that House?"_ The Hat questioned with interest.

' _Yes… please I can do it… it's what she wanted…'_ Peter said chewing his lip uncertainly

" _Are you sure? It wouldn't be an easy road." the hat asked_

" _I'm sure…"_ peter said gripping the seat

" _Hmmm…. What you need and what you want doesn't always cue inside I'm afraid… better be_ Slytherin!" the hat shouted the last word and Peter felt himself almost go boneless with remorse. He was so nervous and upset he almost ended up walked off with the hat still on his head only to turn around red faced and take it back to Professor McGonagall. He had tried to honor his sister and he couldn't even do that. Peter quickly sat down across from Pietro, the only person he know.

Peter chewed his lip as Pietro kept his head buried into his arms. Peter now what it was like to be separated from your twin and how much it hurt, "his still here… maybe in a different house but still in the same school... Still there to talk to and still there when you need him.." peter said softly desperately wishing the same could be said for his sister and desperately wishing the stupid hat had put him in Gryffindor.

"Yeah…" Pietro said softly the words comforting him slightly but not enough to left his head from where he had it buried.

Peter frowned worriedly before looking across the hall at Achilles who was staring at the table a blank look on his face.

Achilles glanced at Sirius blankly as he said "Achilles? You okay?"

Achilles blinked before returning his attention to the table not wanting to talk before he looked up to where Pietro was. His brother's head was down and he showed no visible signs of acknowledging peter that seemed to be talking to him.

Achilles sighed slightly before looking along his own table and paused as he met the eyes of Remus who was watching him with a frown occasionally glancing in Pietro's direction.

Beside Pietro Lily bit the inside of her lip as an older boy near boy growled, "I can't believe the hat would put a filthy mud-blood into our house"

"For your information the hat put me where I was best suited" Lily said trying to hold herself high.

"You're still a worthless mud-blood, you're lower than a squib." the boy sneered.

Pietro glanced slightly at the boy slightly curious if he started enough fights with in the house if he would get sent home or if he could get put into a different house preferably with his brother before growling, "and what does that say about you, someone who mocks his own house mates?"

The Slytherin table fell silent as they all looked at first Pietro and then the boy who had spoken, "then you're nothing but a blood traitor if you're going to defend a filthy mud-blood!" the boy snapped.

"Tsk" Pietro growled before laughing as he sat up, "blood traitor huh?" he couldn't help but laugh again, "what a foolish term, my loyalty only goes to that of my family, and from what I've heard the house one gets into is supposed to be that of a second family. Like it or not she's a Slytherin, fuck with her and you fuck with me, understand?" Pietro purred a soft smile on his lips as he gave the boy a bored look.

The boy sneered at Pietro before nodding slowly and turning his attention to the rest of the sorting.

"Thank you..." Lily said softly at Pietro for defending her knowing it would probable make things harder for him.

"Tsk" Pietro scoffed agitated as he laid his head back down, having wanted to get into some kind of fight, "disappointing"

"What is?" peter asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at Pietro.

Pietro made no move to answer as the next person was called to be sorted,

"Severus Snape"

He walked up to the hat with easy and an air of confidence. His eyes however landed on lily meeting her gaze right before the hat was placed on his head. He sat there for only a few seconds before the hat shouted "Slytherin!"

Lily gave a shriek of joy clapping loudly as he walked over to them and sat down in front of Lily.

Severus smiled at her and looked over at Pietro and Peter before returning his attention to Lily and talked to her quietly.

"Great another half-blood" the boy from earlier said flatly looking disgusted

Pietro glanced at him asking in a bored tone, "names Pietro what's yours?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange I suggest you remember it" Rodolphus growled glaring at the boy

"Oh I will, Rudolph" Pietro hummed in a bored tone, "it's rude not to know the name of someone you're hexing"

Rodolphus cheeks flushed red in anger, "you're not worthy of the Peverell name if you're going to defend half-bloods and mud-bloods." he snapped

Pietro laughed, "I'd like you to say that to my father and tell me how it goes. No actually do it when I'm there because that will be most amusing" he said still laughing

Rodolphus opened his mouth to retort only for a boy next to him to say, "Rodolphus I wouldn't say anything else. You've shamed the family name enough for one night."

"Family? I take it your Rabastan then?" Pietro asked cocking his head not actually interested, "let him talk, it amuses me"

"How so?" another Slytherin asked looking at Pietro with curiosity.

"Curiosity wants to know how far I can push him tell he snaps and it's always fun to beat the shit out of someone, especially a yellowbelly like him" Pietro purred smiling softly at Rodolphus.

"I'm no coward!" Rodolphus snapped only for Rabastan to hit him upside the head while glaring at him.

"You sure about that Rudolph?" Pietro purred

Rodolphus glared at him but stayed quiet at a sharp look from his brother and glared sullenly at the table as the sorting finished up.

Pietro scoffed before laying his head down once more as Dumbledore started talking.

Achilles watched his brother jumping slightly as everyone started to clap when Dumbledore finished speaking and food appeared on the tables. After a few minutes Achilles saw Pietro get up and walk out of the great hall not even giving his brother a sideways glance.

Achilles immediately got up to follow after his brother barely glancing at the others.

"Achilles?..." Sirius asked glancing at the others before getting up and fallowing

Achilles quickly moved out the hall and looked around for Pietro before chewing on his lip in worry not sure where to go.

"Nii-chan" Pietro called softly causing Achilles to glance down the hall once more this time catching Pietro sitting in the rafters, "you're late…"

Achilles sighed slightly before looking at the wall and quickly climbing up to join Pietro and sat next to him leaning against him slightly.

As Sirius walked out he caught sight of Achilles climbing before walking over and standing under them, "are you guys ok…." not exactly sure how he felt about Pietro getting into Slytherin but then his cousin Andromeda was Slytherin and she didn't share the same views as the rest of his pumps family and Sirius doubted Pietro did.

Achilles hummed as he glanced at Sirius blankly before looking at Pietro and tilted his head slightly.

Pietro whimper slightly before choking out, "No… it wouldn't listen…"

Achilles swallowed and quickly cuddled against Pietro as best he could without falling. "I'm still here Dearthair…."

"It's not the same… I don't want to be in a different house… or dorm... Or _different_ classes… _I don't want to loss you. We've already_ lost _everyone, our friends,_ our _family, our pets, our past, our home, our lives. I_ don't _want to_ separate; _I don't want to lose the_ only thing _I have left…_ Gryffindor and Slytherin _hate_ _each other_ Nii-chan… it'll rip us _apart_ … if I _know_ it wouldn't _back_ out of putting _me in_ Gryffindor I _wouldn't_ have protested on _going to_ Ravenclaw" Pietro whimpered and as he spoke his speech pattern started to switch randomly between Spanish and English, along with a few words he know in Japanese further prove of just how upset he was. It was a treat Achilles had thought Pietro had grown out of not having done it since he died as Piper.

Achilles set his jaw stubbornly as he said in rapid Gaelic, " _it won't rip us apart, only if we let it. Surely you're more stubborn than that."_

"If I was _I'd be in_ Gryffindor" Pietro whimpered as he shifted and hugged his brother tightly. Sirius shifted uncertainly not quite following along with the conversation as Pietro kept switching the language he spoke. Sirius was a bit impressed that Achilles seemed to be able to follow along and vaguely wondered how often Pietro did this.

Achilles frowned tightening his grip on Pietro as he spoke, " _Dearthair that hat is 2000 years old, it's no shame you couldn't convince it to put you elsewhere. It'll work out, it'll be okay Dearthair."_ he said quietly

"Ni… it's... Why… _even peter was sent to Slytherin … we couldn't have changed things that drastically… even lily… lily, Nii-chan… and it kept saying what I need and what I want don't always cue inside.. What does that even mean? From what we've read, if asked, it would place you in that house, so why didn't it? Why Slytherin of all places I'm not ambitus... I don't give a fuck about other people… I don't want to… I don't want to be separated…"_ Pietro said speaking only in Spanish

Achilles bit his lip before saying " _things have changed...more than we thought possible...you were pit in Slytherin to find others that can help you plan…."_

" _No! I wasn't!"_ Pietro yelled jumping down and pacing speaking in Spanish, _"I don't give a fuck about the war Nii-chan! Let them all die for all I care! I don't give a shit who wins! I just want to be with you! I don't want to lose the only thing I have left! You want to fight, we'll fight! You want to hide in a ditch then we'll hide in a god damn ditch!"_

Achilles chewed on his lip before saying carefully and quietly " _I want to fight_

 _..To save them all...I cannot run and hide...after all…this way we can divide and conquer."_

"You" Pietro said pausing as he let out a whimper, " _you want_ this?! You want _to separate?_ Did you fucking _ask it?!"_

Achilles frowned " _of course not! I don't want to be separated but we can't fucking fix it! You can't be resorted, neither of us can be! We might as well use it too our fucking advantage!"_ he snapped hurt shining through in his voice at the thought Pietro would think it.

"No! I'm not playing this fucking game! _If it means we separate then I won't do it! I won't play your stupid game or theirs!"_ Pietro yelled gesturing to the great hall, " _no one decides my fate but me! Not some stupid hat! You want to fucking separate so bad then fine! I'm going home!"_

Achilles frowned before saying carefully " _I don't want us to separate….not at all…"_ his tone soft as he moved to get down and try to get closer to Pietro if at all possible.

"Then why are you ok with this!" Pietro whimpered moving away from Achilles as he jumped down only for Sirius to stop Pietro.

"Pietro there's nothing either of you can do… if you want you can sleep in our dorm, I'm sure the others won't mind so you guys won't have to separate" Sirius tried not fully sure what all they were saying but wanting to try and help calm him down.

"I'm not okay with this Pietro! I'm trying to make the best of a bad situation!" Achilles said moving to his twin.

"I don't want you to make the best of it" Pietro snapped, " _everything Nii-chan, we lost everything… how can you be ok with this?... how can you even try to make the best of this… we're all we have left… no... Wait I forgot you have him"_ Pietro said gesturing to Sirius, " _the marauders, you'll be fine, so who gives a shit if I'm not. All that matters is you, the fucking heir…"_

Achilles flinched slightly before saying softly, " _I care….you're my twin Dearthair…"_

" _What happened to being your best friend?… or did I already get replaced..."_ Pietro said softly before shaking his head, "forget it. Your happy so who gives a shit about the rest… fine... You win... I'll play your stupid game, like I always do" Pietro said sharply as he pulled away from Sirius and walked back into the great hall.

Achilles slumped slightly as he watched Pietro walk away not even looking back and ran a hand over his face sighing.

Sirius hesitated before sighing saying, "just… give it time Achilles, he'll come around… he's just upset you're in different houses…"

Achilles looked at Sirius blankly before he sighed and walked back into the hall sitting down again and staring at his still empty plate.

"You not hungry?" Remus asked softly.

"No," Achilles hummed as he looked at him.

"You sure?" James asked frowning at him.

"Yep," Achilles said flatly not paying attention as poked at his food.

No one said anything to Pietro as he sat down and after a few minutes he ended up just leaving again, this time unnoticed by Achilles. Pietro was beyond frustrated and seeing Achilles seating at the Gryffindor table obviously upset made him feel like shit. It didn't take him long to get completely and utterly lost having walked up three different stairs and ended up in a tower of some kind before he begrudgingly charmed his clothes to look like that of Gryffindor and made his way over to a group of older kids as Simba poked his head out and meowed.

"relax little kitty cat" Pietro purred softly petting him before sighing as much as he didn't like it his brother was right, "let's see if we can get into Nii-chan's house… I fucking hate apologizing… but I may have over reacted…" Pietro sighed in frustration needing something to do to try and get his mind off of everything, "maybe I can play the piano while we wait…" he said waving his charm bracelet at the cat who merely purred at him before hiding once more in his robes.

* * *

 _ **-Author's notes :)-**_

 **Blackphoenix2217: If interested in being a beta reader for this fanfic please message me**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: also please tell us what do you think of it so far? Constructive reviews only :)_

 **Blackphoenix2217: remember to go vote on my page whose character belongs to who**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Yes please vote!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: yay glad to see your still with us Mary D. Black2000 hope you're not too disappointed with the separation of the twins :P**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: though it should make things quite interesting :)_

 **Blackphoenix2217: shout out to Danisbox97 thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the story so far. Also I'm sorry we haven't posted I honestly thought I already put this chapter up but apparently not… someone remind me to post next week… Sunstreaker that means you…**


	8. 8 First Night

**Disclaimer:**

 **We don't own any of the characters but a few OC's the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling. We do not make any money off of this fanfiction; it is done solely for our own amusement.**

 **Authors are:**

 **Blackphoenix2217**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143_

* * *

 **First Night**

Achilles didn't pay any attention as they walked, staring at his feet the whole time. It wasn't tell James pushed him did he realize he was in the Gryffindor tower along with their shared bedroom. He made no comment as he moved and sat down on the bed closest to the door.

"Why not the one closest to the window?" Sirius asked with a soft laugh

"Or maybe the seat at the windowsill" James said snickering

When Achilles made no move to get up or take his eyes off the floor, Remus added with a smile, "Yeah, you know the one your twins sitting on?"

Achilles frowned slightly and finally looked up his eyes barely glancing around the room as he looked towards the window. He found himself staring at his twin who was indeed sitting there and blinked slightly in surprise.

"You know it was really easy to get in here, you guys should work on fixing that. All I had to do was change the color of my robes and tell an older Gryffindor I was lost and they just brought me here. Really, they didn't even ask me what house I was in or what my name was" Pietro purred smirking

Achilles got up and quickly moved over sitting down and curling up against his twin, " _Are you still mad? I never wanted us separated at all…"_ he said softly in Gaelic.

"A little… but it's not your fault… I'm the baka who talked my way into the stupid house... I should have just gone with Ravenclaw..." Pietro sighed before hissing, "Remind me to take scissors to that fuckin hat"

Achilles nodded, "I can do that." he said softly this time in English.

"Why would you talk your way into Slytherin of all places?" James questioned frowning

"I was trying to talk my way into Gryffindor but it wanted to put me in Ravenclaw saying some bullshit thing about us needing to separate… so I talked my way out of Ravenclaw..." Pietro sighed

"And it took that as a sign of you being cunning so put you in Slytherin instead" Remus said

"Blimey that has to suck, you're more than welcome to hide out here if you need to get away from the gits" James said hopping onto the bed Achilles had gotten off of.

Achilles hummed a bit before moving over to the bed next to the window pulling Pietro with him and sat down on it crossing his legs, "You will stay right?" he asked looking at Pietro.

"Tonight... I don't know where the dungeons are" Pietro hummed

"Dungeons?" James asked frowning

"The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons somewhere, if I remember right fromHogwarts, A History." Achilles said

"Ahh! Learning, why did I come here?!" Pietro cried dramatically falling onto his brother

Achilles rolled his eyes before saying, "Because Knowledge is power?" a slight smirk on his lips as he spoke.

"If that was the case you'd be in Ravenclaw. No see curiosity is power" Pietro purred

"No I'm pretty sure curiosity leads to death at least that's the saying" Remus said

"There's a saying?" James asked frowning

"I think Remus is a bit mental, I've never heard of any saying about curiosity and death" Sirius said moving to a bed

"No you wouldn't have, it's a muggle saying. It says Curiosity killed the cat, however; that's only the first part. No one ever mentions the second part." Achilles hummed as he flopped back on his bed

"There's a second part" Pietro asked moving to once again flop onto Achilles

"Yep its Satisfaction brought it back." Achilles grinned

"Oh so curiosity is power then" Pietro purred happily

"Looks like it." Achilles chuckled as he glanced at Pietro.

"How do you know a saying like that?" James asked curiously

"I read a lot." Achilles hummed looking at him.

"And he makes me read with him" Pietro said scandalously

James made a face before patting Pietro's head in sympathy saying, "You poor thing"

"It's not that bad Dearthair." Achilles chuckled

"It's ok, now that you're in different houses the mean twin can't make you read no more" James said comfortingly patting Pietro's back

"It's anymore… not, no more" Remus corrected

"Ahh we have two of them" Sirius cried pointing at Remus accusingly

"There, there" Pietro said snickering and patting Sirius on the head, "it'll be ok, I'm in a different house"

"What about us!" James yelled

"Your both screwed" Pietro said solemnly

Achilles snorted before he said, "And you think I can't get you to study?"

"You wouldn't dare" Pietro gasped

"Wouldn't I?" Achilles drawled as he smirked at his twin, Pietro hissed at him before biting Achilles arm sharply. Achilles yelped and yanked his arm away as he whined, "What was that for?"

"You know what" Pietro said flatly before cuddling up to him.

"We should all get to bed, we have class in the morning" Remus said moving to the bed he had chosen for himself.

Achilles hummed before he nodded and got up to grab a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to change as he yawned.

"Are we just going to ignore Achilles biting Pietro?... yeah?.. Ok then…" James said as no one seemed to care.

"Achilles didn't bite me, I bite him" Pietro said flatly if not a bit agitatedly as he curled up under the covers

"Well how the bloody hell would I know that? you two gits both look alike," James said exasperatedly as he flopped onto his climbed bed.

Achilles just chuckled and quickly changed before walking back out after making sure his scars were well covered and went and crawled into the bed, Pietro quickly cuddling up with him. The others quickly following suit and soon falling asleep as while.

* * *

 _ **-Author's notes :)-**_

 **Blackphoenix2217: If interested in being a beta reader for this fanfic please message me**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: also please tell us what do you think of it so far? Constructive reviews only :)_

 **Blackphoenix2217: remember to go vote on my page whose character belongs to who**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: So it does make one wonder what will happen next with them seperated….should be interesting._

 **Blackphoenix2217: ehh author's notes are getting harder and harder to write idk what to put ohhh i know… come join us next week on…. Shit i forgot the name of our story….**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Becoming a Marauder perhaps? XD XD_

 **Blackphoenix2217: right…. Join us next week on 'Becoming a Marauder.' while achilles and Pietro be able to remain allies in different houses? while James ever figure out which twin is which? While Peter still end up a marauder as a Slytherin? Find out all this and more next time on 'Becoming a Marauder'**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Makes it sound like a TV show…. :P_

 **Blackphoenix2217: I was aiming for a bit of a dragon ball z end kind of feel :D**


	9. 9 readers please give chapter a title

**Disclaimer:**

 **We don't own any of the characters but a few OC's the rest are owned by J.K. Rowling. We do not make any money off of this fanfiction; it is done solely for our own amusement.**

 **Authors are:**

 **Blackphoenix2217**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143_

* * *

 **Readers please give title a name**

Achilles woke up slowly before he sat up and blinked as he looked around not recognizing where he was for a minute. He glanced around at the four, four-poster beds all of which were draped with dark red curtains. The room itself was made of dark wood walls and the floor decorated with a thick red rug. Off to the side was a door he knew lead to the bathroom and the other which lead to the stairs and common room.

Achilles huffed slightly noticing his brother wasn't there before he slowly wiggled out of the covers. He yawned as he stood up and stretched while he moved to the bathroom. The first thing he saw was Pietro laying curled up in one of the shower's it's stall door open and him still fully dressed.

Achilles chuckled and shook his head fondly before he walked over and shook Pietro's shoulder gently as he said, "Pietro?"

"I'm awake" Pietro mumbled jerking up and stumbling out of the shower, "are we let" he asked before blinking and looking around, "oh…" he then went back into the shower and curled up, "forgot we're at Hogwarts"

"Yeah I forgot where we were at first too." Achilles said as he moved and got into the next shower not bothering to lock the door as no one else was up yet.

"Nii-chan?... I don't want to go to school" Pietro whined, " _We were so close to being done with collage now we have another 7 years? Can't we just skip?"_

"No we can't skip." Achilles sighed as he finished showering and stepped out drying off before pulling on a set of jeans.

Pietro whined softly before ultimately deciding as he yawned out, "Meh… I'm skipping... I'll just go to the class's we have together"

"Have fun with that." Achilles hummed wondering what the Slytherin's would think when he did that.

"You mean I can?" Pietro asked perking up a bit

"No, you'll get expelled." Achilles stated flatly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Pietro whined falling back into the shower.

"It is; Father would be pissed." Achilles said

"I'll write father and tell him I want to go home then" Pietro stated, "I'll tell him Voldy is recruiting Slytherin's and the house is dangerous to be in right now"

"He would more than likely just hire you a tutor or send you to a different school." Achilles said as he pulled on his shirt, "or would want to know how you know that"

"Mehh" Pietro whined softly.

"Might as well go to class." Achilles smirked before he walked out of the door and to his trunk to gather his school bag.

Pietro whined for a few seconds longer before sighing "I'm gonna go for a run possible locate my common room" as he stated walking to the door with a wave of his hand, his clothes still dripping wet.

Achilles hummed pausing before he asked, "Min if I go on a run with you? Father will expect us to stay in shape."

"Meh" Pietro said indifferently as he walked out.

Achilles rolled his eyes and sat his bag down before quickly following Pietro out and down the stairs.

* * *

They soon trotted into the great hall covered in a light sheen of sweat and panting slightly. They didn't say a word to each other as they separated, Pietro going to Slytherin table and Achilles to the Gryffindor table. Pietro at some point having dried his clothes and changed them back to the color green.

Achilles hummed softly to himself as he sat down saying "morning." while serving himself some pancakes.

"Where did you two run off to? And you are Achilles right?" James asked glancing at the Slytherin table.

"Went for a run. And yes." Achilles grinned

"An actual run? Why a run?" James asked frowning

"The gits always work out, their dads training them to be Aurors" Sirius said eating an apple

"What if you don't want to be one?" James asked frowning, "isn't it a little soon to train for that?"

"Don't have a choice." Achilles hummed shrugging

"Merlin that sucks. Do you want to be one?" James asked frowning

"I guess." Achilles hummed shrugging once more

"Have you ever thought about being something else?" James asked

"Have you mate? I know I haven't, hell I don't even know what classes I'm taking" Sirius said with a laugh

"No, I haven't James. Never had the choice to think of it." Achilles said

"Well now you do, there are loads of options for you. But I guess we don't have to worry about it tell 6th? Year?" James said uncertainly

"5th year." Achilles said as he heard the mail come in and glanced up as an owl landed in front of him and another in front of Sirius.

"Ooh… that's a howler!" James said noticing smoke coming off of Sirius's letter.

Achilles grimaced before saying, "Best to get it over with Siri." he said

Sirius rolled his eyes at the two, "It's just a howler guys, you're acting like it's the end of the world." he chuckled softly as he opened the letter, it immediately jumping away and floating in the air. Sirius didn't even acknowledge it as his mother's voice started to scream out, choosing instead to continue eating like nothing was happening.

" _SIRIUS BLACK! You are a disgrace to the family name! How dare you get into Gryffindor! I ought to disown you, you filthy blood traitor!"_ Walburga's voice screamed. A few students jumping out of their chairs, and everyone in the Great Hall seeming to cover their ears including Achilles, " _How DARE you get into a house filled to the brim with half-bloods and mud-bloods!_ _Not to mention those disgraceful mud-blood lovers! You are to go to the headmaster at once! And tell him there has been a mistake! You are a BLACK! You are to fix this mistake immediately! If you are not in the Great House of Slytherin by the end of the week, there will be consequences!"_

As the letter burst into ash everyone remind quiet and stared at Sirius who continued to eat as he laughed, "You should see the looks on your guy's faces. I forgot to mention I think my mum's part banshee, she can get pretty loud."

"Really? I'd have never guessed. Though I suppose it could be worse." Achilles said absently as he rubbed his ears slightly.

"Bloody hell what's wrong with your mum! Gryffindor is a great house! And what did she mean by consequences?" James yelled rubbing his ears

Sirius shrugged, "Consequence I guess." not seeming to care

"How are you ok with everything she said?" James asked glaring at the letter

"He's a black, he probably agrees with everything she said." one of the Gryffindor kids nearby said. Sirius however just ignored them as he kept eating his breakfast.

"Back off!" James yelled, "He doesn't believe that..." James then glanced at Sirius and asked hesitantly, "You don't believe that stuff right?..."

Sirius movements faltered slightly as he ate before saying icily, "No Potter, I don't"

"Sorry…. I just had to ask... you know…" James said picking at his food

"We just met, so yeah, I know." Sirius said flatly sounding aggravated

Achilles looked between the two before in an effort to relieve the tension subtly charmed James hair pink.

"Bloody hell!? What did you do that for?!" James cried as he noticed his hair dangling from his face causing him to grab a spoon and look at it before glaring at Sirius.

Sirius glanced at him before outright laughing, "That's great!"

"You git! Change it back! How am I supposed to know if you don't think like the rest of your bloody family! Especially when you do stuff like this!" James yelled waving at his hair

Sirius tensed before his eyes narrowed, "I'm not like them, and here I thought you were alright"

"If you're not then why would you charm his hair pink?" one of the Gryffindor's snapped at him

"I didn't!" Sirius yelled, "But believes what you bloody want! Everyone always does!" Sirius snapped before getting up and marching towards the Great Hall only for James to charm his shoe laces causing Sirius to fall flat on his face. The Great Hall erupted with laughter as Sirius glared at James before he quickly undid his shoelaces and stormed out of the great hall.

"Good riddance." James snapped fuming, "I should have known better then to try and befriend a black"

"It was only a matter of time before he started hexing people" another Gryffindor scoffed

Achilles sighed and looked at James before saying "that didn't help like I thought it would. I better go apologize to him…" as he stood up and moved to walk out the hall.

"Wait hold up, what do you mean didn't help? Did you do this?" James asked his eyes widening as he gestured to his hair

"Yeah didn't work like I thought it would." Achilles said slowly if a bit sheepishly, "I thought it might ease the tension, not make it worse…" he sighed as he chewed on his lip.

"Bloody hell…" James groaned running a hand over his face before getting up, "you owe me an apology to and you need to fix it"

Achilles nodded still chewing his lip and flicked his wrist correcting James hair color. "Sorry."

James sighed walking out the great hall, "you made me look like a git…. And now everyone thinks Sirius is like his family… great… I am a git… in what why was this helpful… and where the bloody hell would that git go so I can apologize to him"

Achilles chewed on his lip as he followed James out of the hall. Looking around he didn't see Sirius and said "he must have gone back to the dorm."

"Yeah…" James sighed, heading to the dorm as he rubbed his face giving Achilles a slight glare, "you're a git to, just so you know…"

* * *

 _ **-Author's notes :)-**_

 **Blackphoenix2217: If interested in being a beta reader for this fanfic please message me**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: please tell us what you think of it so far? We crave constructive reviews_

 **Blackphoenix2217: also remember to go vote on my page whose character belongs to who**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: So what do you think should happen next? Ideas? Thoughts?_

 **Blackphoenix2217: yay we have 8 people who have favorited and 13 followers' mahahahahah we're moving on up in the world**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Indeed we are! Any Progress is good Progress!_

 **Blackphoenix2217: lies all lies! Why don't people like us! Why! Oh what a world! What a world! (Slowly melts into a puddle)**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: -Blinks slowly and looks around- Anyone got a bucket?_

 **Blackphoenix2217: one with positive reviews on it, I refuse to be scooped into a bucket that doesn't have positive reviews on it**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Picky. Picky. So can anyone lend a hand? Before she Evaporates?_

 **Blackphoenix2217: ...**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: ..._

 **Blackphoenix2217: while fuck you to people**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Okay then maybe not a bucket….How about a balloon? Balloons are fun._

 **Blackphoenix2217: ohh balloon (magically turns back to normal before running off in random direction in search of lovely balloon)**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: That'll work._

 **Blackphoenix2217: while now that the nonsense is out of our system idk what to call this chapter so one of you lovely readers name it and don't just dub it stupid chapter or filler be creative with your insults of said chapter for the title**

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: I vote "Budding Friendships." or Perhaps "Trials of Friendship"_

 **Blackphoenix2217: don't listen to Sunstreaker give us an insultive title to describe the crappiness of this chapter**


End file.
